Vampires Can't Touch Me
by pattyofurniture
Summary: Bella and Jacob have a daughter, Sarah. She finds out a secret about Sam and Emily's shy son, Daven. How can Sarah and Daven work together to rid the rez of vampires? Is it because of her gift? What is that gift? They become a force no vampire dare near.
1. Prologue

**Vampires Can't Touch Me**

The moonlight danced off my surroundings. This place was more beautiful than last time. I was seated on a large stump in the middle of a small meadow. I could see grey rocks and tall grasses. The tree line was thick around me. If I were any other nineteen year old girl I would never know what was about to come, but I had my own special way of knowing. I smiled at the thought.

I stood gently from the stump trying to smell the cool sweet air. No, I don't have the sense of smell that my Father does, but it greatly exceeds that of my friends or of a normal human. I listened and waited. It would not be long now. I inched around the meadow teasing my fingers through my long chestnut hair.

The feeling never changes. The tenseness that someone is following you. The adrenaline that pumps fear into your system. I haven't been afraid of this for years, but the thrill still sends shivers down my spine. Someone just through the tree line, watching, waiting and I know they are there now. Like me they are waiting.

I pulled my hair into my fist at the back of my head exposing my delicate creamy skin at my neck. _Ssss _went a tiny sound from my left, and I felt warmth press against me. My face turned into a smirk.

_It begins._

I let my voice seep with terror, while internally I was laughing. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" _Ssss _went the sound again as whoever it was tried to hit into me, and warmth pressed into my back. I erased all expression on my face as I coated my words with panic, "Who's there?!"

I turned and caught gaze with liquid red eyes. I feigned terror, "Who are you! What do you want?" She was tall and slender. Her dark blonde hair hung carelessly down her shoulders. Her cheekbones were pronounced like those of a model. Her crimson eyes were menacing and the dark circles made her look even more frightening. Her movements were smooth and mischievous. Yet, I wasn't afraid. Not now, not ever as I looked into eyes like that. They actually made me quite smug. This is why I did this. This part of the fight was a game to me. I loved tempting them.

"What are you waiting for?" I looked right into her face, urging her to come closer. _Ssss._ I hadn't even seen her movement at me that time. "Is there something wrong?" I pouted. _Ssss. _I grinned towards her. She held a look of pure fury. "There is not an easier target for miles. Aren't you thirsty?" I looked at her under my eyebrows and fanned my hair pushing the smell in her direction.

"AAAHHHH!" She attacked. _Ssss_. The warmth hit into me with force.

I nodded, "That was a good hit, but not anywhere close." I pulled my hair to the side and tilted my head. "How much easier can I make this for you? Thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump." I beat the air with my imaginary heartbeat.

_Ssss. Ssss. Ssss._ "Try all you can." I said sympathetically. "I don't think it will help."

She was suddenly in front of me, but more than twenty feet away. I stood up and walked fearlessly towards her. Her voice was deep and resonating, almost a growl. "Who _are_ you?"

I smirked at her. "My name is Sarah. Maybe you've heard of me?" She just scowled. "No, I didn't think so. Usually your kind don't get to know I exist." I laughed, "just like you don't know that my friends exist."

Her eyes turned to pure hate. _Ssss. _Warmth pressed into my face.

"Sorry." I shrugged at her. I suddenly caught the woodsy smell and stopped. "I don't think my boyfriend likes me to be alone this late at night."

Wolf howls erupted from all around the small meadow. A puzzled look hung on the vampire's face.

Four wolfs strutted out into the meadow snarling, saliva spilling onto the ground, hair standing on the backs of their necks. The animals stalked towards her. She took in my expression, terror now streaking her own. I smiled sweetly at her.

"What are these?" She yelled at me.

I looked at them like I was trying to figure it out. "Hmmm….looks like they are big wolves to me." The sliver wolf snorted a cough, I knew that it was a laugh. I looked to her, "Thanks Leah. I thought that was pretty obvious too."

The vampire hissed at me, "You know these mutts?"

I smiled, "sure. I told you about my boyfriend right?" She eyed me carefully. I slipped between the two larger wolves, black and grey. I stepped to the black and showed her my teeth. "Meet Daven, my boyfriend. He's a werewolf." I introduced him like she was an old friend. I rubbed down his back. He stepped forward and let out an intense howl. I covered my ears for the moment. I added, "Sorry. He's kind of protective. He doesn't want me hanging out with people like you."

I slipped out of the way towards the trees and turned around to watch the action. The wolves stalked towards her, circling their prey. I watched her face wide eyed and crazed with terror. It was perfect.

Brady, the chocolate wolf made the first move. He jumped from behind and caught her by surprise. He tore a chunk from her shoulder with a car crash type shudder. Embry, the grey wolf took off only a second behind, coming at her straight on. The vampire streaked to the side, but he still managed to take off her entire hand. Silver came from the side and ripped off her head. Black then pounced and shreds like white paper twisted through the air. The sound was deafening, like trains colliding, metal twisting and scraping, the screams of the passengers all rolled into one last cry from the female vampire. Her screech became a gurgle, and the metal sounds quieted. She was dead.

The wolf pack then howled congratulatory sounds into the air. They then split and found all the rock white confetti littered around the meadow. They picked the pieces up in their mouths and twisted their faces in discomfort at the overly sweet taste. They placed the various chunks and slices into a tall pile of writhing parts. Daven then scanned the clearing and met my eyes. He gave a sharp bark then his tongue lolled out with a pant. That was my cue.

I walked closer and closer to the pile and the writhing heap torturously shook. It began to smolder and smoke. I placed my hand delicately on top and it erupted into flames fifteen feet tall. A sickening purple smoke swirled into the air. I stepped back slowly. This kind of fire was not hot to me. I smiled to myself, very pleased.

I was the girl that burst vampires into flames.

I was too hot for them to touch.

I was that girl.

This is my story.


	2. Beach

**A/N: F****or those that didn't understand, the Ssss sound is when the vamp tries to get too close to her. Sarah can't see the movement with her human eyes, but she can hear the sound and feel the warmth. From Runaway Marriage we find out Alice can't touch Sarah because she is too hot. You'll find out more along the way, but not quite yet ;) **

This is the sequel to Runaway Marriage, but I will do my best to make it a stand alone. If you get bored of waiting for updates feel free to learn Bella and Jacob's back ground story, but if you don't want to it will be explained in passing when it is relevant to this story.

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My story starts three years ago just after I turned 16. I was the sweet happy girl at school with lots of friends. I grew up not knowing about my Father or Mother's past and abilities and rolling my eyes whenever I heard the old legends.

It all changed that warm day in late September.

***

_I stood at the edge of a small valley. It smelled of grass and pine and I could see a winding river further down. I was waiting and I was terrified. I didn't know what was about to happen, but I knew I was alone. I felt like I was awaiting my death. I felt someone behind me and turned to look into bright ruby eyes._

I sat up out of bed in a jolt. My breathing was heavy and labored. I threw my legs off the side of my bed and placed my head between my knees. I took deep breaths waiting for my breathing to return to normal. I grabbed for the glass of water at my nightstand and took a few sips. I sat the glass down and scooted against my headboard.

I felt a chill down my spine. Red eyes? Who has red eyes? I've never known anyone with red eyes. Did they mean something? What could they mean?

I hopped out of bed and picked a casual white top and jeans to wear. I was headed to the beach with a few friends from school. I had been looking forward to it for three weeks now. Yes, we have a beach just down the street, but this one has sand and sun. I had to smile to myself. I ran a brush through my hair and skipped into the kitchen.

I sat down at the large oak table and my mom put a stack of pancakes in front of me. "Thanks mom," I said as I reached for the syrup.

"So you're heading to Southern Beach today?" She asked, handing me a glass of apple juice.

"Yeah. We're going to have lunch and swim and stuff."

"Well have fun, and be back before midnight."

"I will mom. Thanks." She was always really good about letting me go out with my friends. Dad can be pretty protective when he knows boys are coming. I finished my breakfast and gathered my beach towel and things I needed for the trip. I parked a chair near the window and waited for Sydney. A few minutes past and she pulled up in her family van.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I took off through the front doors.

I skipped towards the van and Sydney got out and helped me throw my stuff in the back. Sydney was my best friend. She had dark skin like most of the other people at school, and shoulder length black hair. She had a sweet smile and her eyes always seemed to wrinkle in a smile.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Of course!" I couldn't cover up my excitement.

She laughed at me, and then we hopped in the van to pick up the rest of our friends. We ended up squishing the entire lunchroom crowd into the van. First came Georgia and Tannie, girls that could be considered twins, both Native with short dark hair and extremely skinny. Next were the boys, Daven, and Camden. I've known Daven since birth, but he is really shy. He's the kind that would rather read books in the corner than go any place with girls. He truly looked uncomfortable to be in the car with us. I smiled at the thought. I'm sure Camden badgered him into coming. Camden, on the other hand is his total opposite, a lighter-skinned blonde, charming womanizer. He was very comfortable to be here. I looked back to see him with his arm over Tannie. I just shook my head and looked back out the window.

We arrived at Southern Beach a few hours later. We grabbed all our things and headed to the sand. We chose a place off the path a ways, close to the shore line. It was beautiful. It was a long flat watery beach the kind that you could walk barefoot in and leave indents in the giving sand. The sun was high and it was time for a swim.

We had so much fun that time was passing us by much too quickly. We had swum, and sunbathed most of the day, and when it started getting dark the boys started a small fire in a ring of large rocks. We sat around it pulling it's warmth into us and had sandwiches for dinner.

I looked over to Tannie and Camden and they had become much more than friends over the course of the day. Not that I wasn't pleased for Tannie, but Camden seemed to forget bringing Daven along. Without a book nearby Daven looked very uneasy. He was picking at his fingernails and hadn't said a word for the past hour. I wonder if I should go talk to him. It's not like we've never talked before. We used to be best friends growing up. My parents have always been good friends with his, Sam and Emily Uley, but lately when my parents have gone over there I've just stayed home. Daven would go and hide in his room and I'd be stuck with the adults, or worse babysitting the Uley youngest two. So I stopped coming.

Could I go talk to him? He surely could use someone to talk to right now, especially when his friend ditched him for a girl, but would _he_ want to talk to a girl? I sighed and moved cautiously over to his side. I sat down beside him.

"Hi," I said gently.

His body tensed and he looked to his feet. "Hi," he said sheepishly.

"You're not feeling very comfortable here are you?"

He gave a slight sarcastic laugh, "Is it that noticeable?"

I smiled, "kinda. Sorry he ditched you."

"It's ok. I knew he had a thing for her before we came. Guess I should have seen it coming." He looked into my eyes with the most adorable half smile. I couldn't help but smile back. A silent moment passed between us and I thought maybe I saw hint of that sweet boy I grew up with. His eyes darted back to the sand and his cheeks went a pale pink. I almost giggled, but caught myself.

Here in the light of the fire he seemed so different from the friend I knew before. His hair was dark raven black and hung far down his back. He had a sweet, almost baby face and his eyes always seemed so joyous when you could get past the shyness.

"What's that!??!" cried Georgia. I followed her point out to sea. There was something out there like a very small boat hurling straight at us at top speed.

"It's going to crash." Camden said a faint hint of fear tickling his words.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Tannie, grabbing his hand and pulling him inland. We all stood up and started running. They were all faster than me and I trailed behind. Only about half way to the tree line I took a look over my shoulder and froze. It was a person.

I turned completely around and my feet planted. I looked at the speeding person cautiously, almost fascinated, at their swimming expertise. In an instant a very built man was in front of me. His shirt was open and soaked to his chest showing the definition of his large muscles. His features were pale against the dancing light of the fire. I followed the ridges of muscles into his neck. His hair was short dark brown and dripping. My eyes moved when I saw his mouth move to a mischievous smile, I meant to study his lips but suddenly my eyes found new purpose. His eyes. His eyes were red.

His eyes gazed into me almost with curiosity. His red color wasn't the ruby shade from my dream, more burgundy but most definitely red. My mouth moved to form a soundless gasp.

"Aren't you going to run?" His voice was deep and rich, smooth almost like velvet.

I looked at him with confused eyes. "Should I?"

This answer seemed to please him. His nose flared and his face moved side to side like he was smelling the air. His eyes closed and he moaned in his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and started walking in a dramatic circle around me. I followed his movements with my neck, but my feet stayed steady in the ground. "You're very beautiful you know?" His voice dripped with lust.

My cheeks warmed a bit that this beyond handsome man would call me beautiful. He seemed to notice and cocked his head to the side quickly in front of me. His eyes narrowed, "It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you."

_Ssss._ I heard a tiny sound like steaming coming from somewhere close by me. I felt what I thought was the heat from the fire flare and it pressed into my face. I looked to the fire and it was nearly thirty feet away. The man's red eyes narrowed and he gazed curiously to his hand. _Ssss _came the sound and warmth again. His facial features turned to disgust and his shoulders pulled up. He disappeared and the fire flared so hot from all around my body I stepped away from it.

"AAAHHH!" came a terrible cry of pain. I turned to look behind me and the beautiful man was on the ground the right side of his face was blackened.

I bent down to him and stretched out my hand to comfort when his muscles started trembling and he let out a tortured cry again. I stood quickly and inched backwards.

He was standing suddenly and breathing deep, rage seeped from every pore in his body and his footsteps followed mine. I kept backing up until I felt the edge of the water under my feet. His voice was filled with hate, "You don't think you're going to get away from me that easily, do you?" An eyebrow lifted and a small smile formed at the corner of his lips. My body moved to run around him and he was immediately blocking my path. I froze in fear. His hand outstretched close to me and I backed away from it further into the cool water. A breeze hit my back and sent shivers down my spine. His smile turned to a sly smirk. "There is no use to run. I'm faster than you at least."

I kept moving away from his outstretched hand back further and further into the water. My knees were soaked. He kept following with smooth movements. A larger wave crashed against my legs and almost made me lose balance. I kept backing away from him until the water skimmed my waist. Another wave hit my back and I was pulled under. I stood back up and water sputtered from my lungs. His head tilted to the side in amazement. "You're colder now. I wonder…" his words trailed off as he stepped a foot closer to me smirking. He moved his hand inches in front of my face and I heard the _Ssss _sound again. His hand hovered there but he smiled. "Let's try something shall we?" His eyes went wide with anticipation as I felt my stable footing kicked out from beneath me.

My body flew into the water and his hand was on me pressing me under. I felt his hand twist on my arm and his evil laugh echoed through the water as he submerged himself. I closed my eyes and waited for what would come next as his words rang through my head, "It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you."


	3. Giant Wolf

Not a second later his arm was off me in a whoosh. I stood to the surface and coughed the water from my lungs. I held my sides and breathed in and out deeply, feeling each breath as my last. I gazed around and noticed the handsome man was gone. I looked towards the shore and froze when I saw a large jet black wolf standing over our fire. A hazy purple smoke hung in the air and burned my throat. The wolf's head stiffened high in the air looking towards the road, and its ears twitched. I blinked and he was gone.

My friends now returned. They seemed to look around the edge cautiously, but they didn't look overly afraid. Sydney yelled, "Sarah?" She ran down the beach and hesitated next to the water. "What are you doing in the water?"

I stared at her unblinking before I shook my head just saying I was ok. I walked towards her and she ran up the beach and grabbed one of our towels. She was back at the shoreline when I reached it and she threw the towel around my shoulders. My teeth started to chatter as the cool wind blew through my soaked clothes, "what happened?"

Camden came over, still holding onto Tannie's hand. "We were hoping to ask you. We saw a boat racing in, we ran for it, and next thing we know you and Daven are gone."

My teeth chattered out, "Wait, what? Where is Daven?"

Tannie's eyes narrowed, "He's not with you? Last we saw, you two were smiling and making googily eyes at each other. We thought you went off by yourselves. Sydney's mom just called and told us it's time to pack up."

"Where did Daven go? We can't leave him." My cold body started to shake.

Sydney touched my arm, "we'll go look for him, why don't you go change in the car."

I nodded, "ok. Please be careful." I turned to the van and changed into some dry clothes, by the time I got finished Daven still wasn't around. The only sign of him was some of his ripped clothing at the tree line beyond the shore. I ran there immediately thinking the worst. There was no blood, so maybe he got away.

"I think I know what happened." I told my friends cautiously. They stared at me waiting for me to continue. "The speeding boat was actually a man. He came to shore then pushed me into the water. He was holding me under trying to drown me and then he vanished. I got out of the water and there was a giant wolf near our fire." I hesitated, "Maybe the wolf got to him."

Everyone was silent, only the constant waves at the shore sounded. Camden sputtered, "Giant Wolf? You must have really hit your head in the water! Come on Sarah, this is serious. We really can't find Daven. Tell us where he went, you two's joke has went too far."

I was floored, "What?! I'm not joking! Come over here." I led them to the fire and stared at the sand around it in disbelief. "There are no tracks. Why are there no tracks?" I could plainly see my footprints and those of my friends but none of the wolf. I ran down the edge of the beach following my shallow prints, and neither wolf, nor man made prints where I was. Had I really hit my head in the water? I touched the back of my head and it didn't hurt, but Sydney noticed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should go sit down. The rest of us will go look some more." She saw me begin to protest and cut me off. "It'll be ok. We'll find him." I sat down and warmed by the fire, but when they still hadn't found them I got up to look too.

We searched for two hours with no luck when we got the help of some Park Rangers. More hours past and still nothing. We dreaded calling our parents but we should be almost home by now. I was nominated to call the Uley's because my parents were friends with them. How I wish I never knew him as Camden gave me his number.

"Hello." A sweet woman's voice came. The unconscious breath I was holding let out at Emily's voice. I don't think I would be able to form words if I heard Sam's.

"Hi Mrs. Uley? This is Sarah Black." I fidgeted with my hair.

"Oh Sarah, are you ok dear?" She sounded very concerned.

"Um, yeah, but…" I hesitated, hoping she wouldn't come undone, "Daven may not be."

Her voice became serious, "What did you see?"

"Um, he has actually gone missing. We can't find him anywhere. We've looked for hours and even have the Park Rangers here." I added quickly, "I'm sorry Mrs. Uley! We got really scared and all ran to the car, and haven't seen him since!"

Her voice quieted, "OK Sarah, Sarah, that's fine. Please tell the Park Rangers to go home. We have been notified of where Daven is and Sam is out with him now. Please let your families know nothing has happened and be on your way back home please."

"What? Where is Daven?"

"He's back and fine, now please tell the Rangers to go home and then come home yourselves." Her voice was as hard as I've ever heard it.

"OK, sorry Mrs. Uley."

"Bye dear, and please give your parents my apologies for Daven keeping you out this long."

"I will. Bye." I closed the phone and paused staring at it.

"Well? What happened?" Georgia cried.

"His mom says he is out with his dad right now and we should send the Rangers home." Their looks now reflected my confusion.

"He's with Sam? How did he get home?" Camden asked.

"I don't know."

Camden sighed, his eyes still wide, "Ok. Let's go talk to the Rangers and get home before our parents kill us."

The drive home was silent. The way there had been filled with constant laughter and music, but no one was willing to break the silence. It was eerie and uncomfortable, but no one dared speak.

We had everyone dropped off and I walked into my house past one in the morning. My mother came at me like a lightning bolt and scooped me into her arms. She told me how scared she was and I apologized. We only talked a few minutes before she yawned and told me we should get to bed. I gave her one last hug and headed to my room.

I collapsed on my bed still wearing my clothes. I stared up at the ceiling. Had I really hit my head? I'm sure I saw a wolf standing in our campsite, but everyone else looked at me like I was crazy. Had I even saw the beautiful man? There were no tracks in the soft sand of either. I didn't think I could imagine them. Plus I didn't get in the water until after I saw the man. The man did have red eyes. Normal people don't have red eyes. Maybe the fear from the speeding boat made me see things. I was utterly confused and finally overcome with exhaustion. That night large black wolves and beautiful men with deep burgundy eyes crept into my dreams.


	4. Back to School

Everyday I got more and more worried when Daven missed school. Camden called a few times and Daven's mother or father would pass on that Daven was sick and shouldn't have company. He'd return to school soon. When the news was passed to me I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. What if the wolf story was true? Maybe the strips of his clothes were from an attack and he has to stay out of school because he got hurt.

I never told anyone else about the wolf. I was afraid they would laugh at me and perhaps I really did hit my head. There had been no paw prints in the sand to prove it, and as large of wolf as I thought I saw would have had to leave some sort of tracks.

A whole week had past and I thought about the red eyed man, wolf, and Daven everyday. Monday I sat down in Trigonometry and over heard some boys in front of me talking.

"Yeah, he's gone for a week and he comes back and he's pumped! Maybe he went off to boot camp."

"No way, he was scrawny! He couldn't have got those muscles in a week, plus he's grown like half a foot! Daven's got to be on drugs."

My eyes opened wide and I gasped in shock. They both turned quickly around and my eyes darted to my notebook. I grabbed my pencil and started writing randomly. They quieted and I couldn't hear them anymore. I strained to hear them but the teacher came in and started with her lesson.

I didn't concentrate on the class that day. I kept thinking about what the two boys said. He's on drugs? _Daven_ is on drugs? That couldn't be what happened. Could it? Maybe if he got hurt some Doctors had given him something. I don't have any classes with him in the morning so I guess I'll just have to wait and see him at lunch.

The rest of the day passed rather slowly, but all talk was centered on Daven. I heard a few girls already start crushes and the boys were starting to talk bad about him. What was happening? Everybody used to ignore Daven. I only talked to him at the beach to be polite. He was shy. He didn't get in anyone's way. He stayed out of view very well, and now all of a sudden he is the most popular target for gossip.

I stepped out of American History and walked with Tannie to our lockers. We crammed all our books into them and strolled to lunch. I opened the lunchroom door and immediately looked at our usual table. Daven wasn't there yet. A quick glance around the room and he was no where to be seen.

"What? Are you looking for Daven too?" Tannie rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Camden in the lunch line. Tannie came up to Camden and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed a tray for them and handed another to me. They both put pizza's and chip's on theirs and I grabbed a few rolls and a to-go cup of peanut butter.

We finished through the line and walked to our table. Georgia and Sydney were already seated. We sat down and started eating. I took a few more looks around the lunchroom for Daven but still didn't see him. Maybe he decided to go home after hearing some of the ridiculous drug gossip. I felt sorry for him.

Camden was trying to get Tannie to come over after school when he looked behind me. "Hey man! Glad you could make it!" Sydney and Georgia's mouth's dropped open.

"Sorry I've been gone a while." I sat straight up at the sound of the masculine voice. It was low and husky and shot delightful shivers down my spine. "Mind if I sit?" He stood close into my back and I felt heat radiate into my left side. I could see his lunch tray piled with food in my peripheral vision. He moved an arm to motion at the open seat to my left. My eyes wandered to the large defined muscles in his forearm. I opened my mouth softly and began to breathe heavily as I felt warm pinpricks across my arm closest to him.

"What are you asking for Dude? Go ahead." Camden said with an eyebrow raised.

I swallowed and turned my head to look at the owner of the wonderful voice and my eyes opened wide at the sight of Daven. He towered over my back. He had grown nearly a foot since I'd seen him on the beach. Muscles flexed from all over his body. His shoulders were wide and his tight shirt bulged around his pecks. His long hair had been chopped and now just framed his face. His face was leaner and had lost the baby face feel. It was now aged, sharp, and handsome.

I breathed in a deep silent gasp and felt my heart flutter in my chest. He looked down almost like he heard the sound. His deep black eyes met mine and I felt a flash of heat race through my body. Goosebumps danced across my arms. He continued staring into me and I saw his mouth gape open. A heavy sigh heaved though his whole body. He looked at me as if he's never seen me before. I couldn't break his gaze.

I saw his mouth move although no sound accompanied it, "Sarah." The edges of my mouth turned up to a light smile. He took a deep breath in and then smiled back at me. It was the most amazing, to the eyes smile, I'd ever seen anyone make in my life. I smiled wider.

"Daven are you ok?" Camden questioned.

Daven looked like he was slapped and stepped back a foot. I looked to the table and breathed in, finally free from his gaze.

I looked back to Daven and he was stuttering, "I…I…." He was looking around the room in a panic. "I have to go!" He almost yelled and slammed his tray down at the empty spot at the table. He ran off dodging students.

"Wait!" I yelled standing up after him, but he was already gone. I watched the doors for a moment and exhaled sitting back down slowly. I looked up and caught wide eyed stares from the entire table. I began to feel very self conscious. "What?" I asked swallowing hard.

Sydney blinked still gaping at me. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"How you two were staring at each other. It was crazy, like, like…I don't know what like but it was crazy!" Georgia interrupted.

I sighed and looked down to my tray and picked off a piece of roll. "I really don't know." _But I think I love him._


	5. Welcome to the Pack

**DAVEN POV, 1 week earlier. Beach.**

I can't believe Camden drug me here. Girls? Seriously? What did he expect? Goodness, what did _I_ expect? I sighed and picked at my fingernails. This has been the longest day of my life.

"Hi," came a sweet voice from my right. I immediately froze and looked down. I said hi back as best I could. A girl was talking to me, and not just any girl. _Sarah_ was talking to me. Yes, the same Sarah who I've had a crush on since I was seven. I can usually hide or look the other direction when I see her coming, but now here she is sitting right next to me, talking to me, and I have no where to run.

"You're not feeling very comfortable here are you?"

I did my best to laugh but it came out really forced, "Is it that noticeable?"

She gave me a sad little smile. "kinda. Sorry he ditched you."

I frowned a bit and looked over at Camden with Tannie. "It's ok. I knew he had a thing for her before we came. Guess I should have seen it coming." I dared take a glance at her face and I couldn't help but smile. Her responding smile was beautiful. Her eyes twinkled. I caught my breath and stared back at my feet. I half expected her to leave but I could feel her gaze still on me. It made me really nervous. Why is she still looking at me? I shifted uncomfortably.

"What's that!??!" one of the girls cried.

"It's going to crash."

"Let's get out of here!" I didn't really understand what was going on but I followed the crowd up the beach. The rest of the group stopped at the car looking backwards. I looked back too. Where did Sarah go? She was just with us. I snuck into the trees quickly, thinking maybe I could take a shortcut back to the beach, also hoping to avoid running into her alone and having to talk to her again.

It took me a few minutes of climbing through the brush in the dark but I got to the edge of the tree line and peered out. I could see Sarah in the water with a man.

Just then a breeze from the ocean hit me and my face contorted in the worst possible way. What a sickly sweet stench! My body started trembling. I looked at my hands and I saw them being stretched and pulled like putty. Heat burned through my body and every possible inch of me pounded in agony. The trembling worsened. My clothes started to split and I dropped to my knees in pain. Fire crept into my eyes and I was forced to shut them. Suddenly I heard cracks and groans as every muscle and bone in my body lengthened and widened.

The fire racing through me stopped just as suddenly, and as if I had no will of my own, I lifted myself up and dashed towards the ocean. I jumped at the waters edge and caught the man's torso in my mouth tossing him high into the air. I caught him and raced back to the beach crushing him. The taste in my mouth was painfully sweet and I slammed my jaws shut slicing him into pieces. Once more with my body driving me, I picked up the slices and tossed them into the fire. I watched as the man's writhing body burned with no guilt at all.

"Think they are done making out yet?" I heard a girl's voice off the trail.

"Probably not, but we've got to start back." That was Camden's voice.

Oh no! Camden and my friends! They will be here any moment. I ran towards the trees and noticed my speed was not normal. I stopped a ways in and looked down horrified. My body was covered in jet black fur, my hands now replaced by paws. This couldn't be me! Am I a wolf? I can't be a wolf! The stories are legends! Legends!

I felt something like rippling wind hit my face.

_Is someone out there? Can you hear me?_ It was a man's voice. In my head! He continued. _Yes, I can hear you. Are you ok? Who are you?_

Uh, what does it mean it can hear me?

_You're a wolf. When in wolf form we can hear each other's thoughts, so yes I can hear yours and you are hearing mine. The legends are true. We are the protectors and now you are one to. Welcome to the pack. Now who is it I'm speaking to?_

_Uh, uh. My name is Daven Uley._

_Daven!?! Oh man, Sam's going to be pissed!_

_Sam? How do you know my Father?_

_Well Dude, surprise. Your dad was a wolf until around the time you were born. He stopped phasing so he's not anymore, but he used to be. Hey, can you tell me where you're at? I can't smell you and I don't know where you are by where you are looking._

_Where I am looking?_

_Yeah I can see through your eyes too. Check it out. Think about looking through mine. _Without even thinking my vision changed and I saw trees, rocks, and vegetation flash by me at inhuman speeds. I could see every detail, leaves, sticks, bugs, but I wasn't running. _See? Pretty cool huh?_

I felt the wind ripple at my face again.

_What'd I miss? _It was a woman's voice. Woman's thoughts? _Well, well. Welcome to the pack Daven. This will be sure interesting for Sam. So where are you?_

I thought back to where I was and what I was doing._ South Beach._

The other thoughts seemed less calm now. _Is she ok? Did you go back to check on her?_

_Her who? _I asked.

_Sarah! Jacob's going to kill you if she's not ok. _The male voice said. _Oh Dude, did I not introduce myself yet? That's rude! I'm Embry Call and the woman is Leah Clearwater. We have another Brady Mayson, but I'm sure he's sleeping. We are the last wolves from your dad's pack. Everyone else decided to stop phasing. But, uh, seriously you better run back and see if she's ok. Even if her dad isn't a werewolf anymore, he can be very protective of her._

Leah's voice interrupted. _Just don't let anyone see you. They can't know we exist. Just look long enough to see if Sarah's ok. _

_OK, I guess. _I ran back a few miles and heard my name being called from all around. _They are looking for me._

Leah's voice spoke _I'll go tell your parents where you are. Not that I'm looking forward to telling Sam this._

Embry took his turn. _Sneak around the others. You'll be able to smell where they are. Here is what Sarah smells like. We've had to track her a few times._

_You can smell her? _I asked confused as his thoughts about her hit my nostrils. It was a powerful, enticing smell. The smell was intoxicating and beautiful. It was like fresh blooms on a rose bush, sweet citrus like orange or pineapple, and the air around a peach orchard. It was heavenly. I almost tripped over my paws trying to pull it from Embry's thoughts.

_Just go make sure she is ok_. _Smell the air, you should be close enough to pull her scent out already, and I'll be there in a minute or two._

I wasn't exactly sure about it but I smelled the air anyway. I caught her scent almost immediately. I followed the smell being careful to stay away from the males calling my name and the other scents. I peered through the tree line at the beach and saw her near the fire, back towards me. _She's near the fire. I guess she looks fine._

_OK, good. Now come back further into the forest. If you run north east you'll come right into me. I'm the only giant grey wolf around. You'll never miss me. _I chuckled but it came out rather like coughs.

_Yeah, it's hard to laugh in this form, but you get used to it._

I ran fast and started to smell something different from ahead of me. Woodsy and musky.

_That's me, just follow it and you'll come right here._ I followed it for what seemed like only steps more and came into a small clearing with a giant horse-like grey wolf sitting in it.

_Hey? Who you calling horse like?_

_Sorry. This whole mind thing is going to take some getting used to._

He stood up and started to walk towards me. _Hey man you did great! A bloodsucker in your first _minutes_? _And_ saving a damsel in distress! That's awesome! It's cool these bodies know right what to do huh?_

I felt the ripple of wind. It was Leah. _OK, guys I told Sam and he's bringing some clothes up to the meadow. We'll meet him there in twenty minutes. I also told Brady to get his sorry self out of bed._

Embry's dark eyes gazed into me. _Are you ready for a run? We can be back at the rez in a few minutes._

_Really?_

_Really! That's one of the best things about being a werewolf is the speed! Come on lets go! _And at that he took off in a streak of grey. I followed cautiously at first but went faster and faster as I realized I could. _See? It's great! _

_Yeah it is. This is pretty awesome!_

_Alright shut up boys and just get back to town. _Leah's annoyed voice filtered through.

The ripple happened again. Embry's voice hit mine. _That ripple is someone phasing. We can tell someone is changing into wolf form when we feel that. _

Another low, but almost teenage voice rang through my thoughts. _Hey what's the big deal? Why'd you wake me? It's not my watch until tomor… _he stopped short. _Well well! Hello Daven. What an unexpected surprise! We haven't had any new members of the pack in almost twenty years. Good to see you. You'll like it!_

_That dipstick is Brady Mayson. _Leah's voice interrupted. _Don't worry about him._ Her attention turned to him._ I called you out because Daven's a part of the pack now. We need to teach him the ropes. _

They spent the next few minutes explaining what they could until my father arrived. I could smell him coming and tensed.

Brady caught my tenseness. _It'll be ok. He'll be happy for you. He's just bringing you a change of clothes. _

"Leah? Leah? Are you out here?" Sam called from the tree line. She gave a sharp bark. He stepped out and stopped as he looked directly at me. "Daven?" He asked quietly.

_Yes_ I tried to say. It came out like a huff.

He sighed. "I had hoped that the transformation wouldn't happen to you, but I can't say that I'm surprised." I hung my head. "No son. You don't need to be ashamed. Being a werewolf is highly respectable. Plus, it will be easier for you as both your mother and I already know about this life. Embry and Brady were not so lucky."

_Our mom's never got to know. They just thought we snuck out a lot and had bad tempers._

"Can someone phase back and let me know what happened?" Leah phased.

Hours past and I learned all that there was to be a werewolf; the speed, phasing, losing clothes, temper issues, hunting vampires, nightly patrols, healing, a lot of weird stuff.

It took me another day to calm down enough to change back into human form. It didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would and even transforming back into wolf form didn't hurt like it had the first time. I started getting really good at it when I headed back home.

I stepped in the house and my mother nearly smothered me. She just kept commenting on "how I'd grown". I didn't think it was that noticeable until I kept banging my head on the doorways. It was going to take some getting used to ducking around in my own house. My mom had a feast waiting for me and I couldn't believe that I ate every piece of food she had cooked. I had never been so hungry in my entire life, and it all tasted so good. I knew my mom was always a good cook but it was amazing!

I asked about going back to school but my parents and the pack members told me I needed another week to get myself under control. I wasn't safe around normal people yet. I was really missing my friends and I guess that they have been calling me non-stop too. My mom tries to answer the phone and give them some bogus excuse like I'm sick. Homework is going to eat me if I have to catch up and patrol twice a week. Losing my sleep is going to suck, but I guess this whole thing is pretty cool.

It was a whole week before they let me go back to school. It was a cooler Monday morning but I hardly noticed with the temperature my body now is. I didn't wear a jacket and tried to fit into one of my dad's old shirts, but it was still very tight on me. I opened up the school doors and walked through the hall. Everyone quieted as they looked at me and stared. I swallowed noisily. I wasn't one to ever attract attention; in fact I always did my best to hide from it. Now I grow a few inches, build some muscles and I'm the center of attention. Some girls smiled at me and one even slipped me her phone number. I began to hyperventilate. I didn't want this. I ran to my locker, trying to purposefully think about human speed and grabbed my books for my first class.

All my morning classes went the same. I'd walk in and the room would hush. The teacher would snap the students out of it and then the giggles and whispers would start. Goodness, I wish I could hide, but where would I go? Hide behind the basketball poles? I rolled my eyes and wished my day would end. Why was I so excited to come back here?

The bell for lunch rang and I sped out of class. I was starving! This dang werewolf body and its constant need to eat! I kept getting stopped by girls in the hallway trying to talk to me. I would look at my feet and then try to sneak past. I finally got to the lunch hall and got in line. I grabbed absurd amounts of food for a normal human. Pizza, French fries, rolls, chips, cookies, and soda were piled on my tray. The lunch lady's eyes widened slightly but she just rang me up and didn't say anything. I shrugged with an "I'm a growing boy" type expression.

I looked around and saw a few girls motioning for me to sit by them. I swallowed and wished I hadn't chopped all my hair off. It would be very helpful right now. I shook my hair around my face hoping to use it as enough of a shield between me and the strange stares. I looked at my normal table and Camden was there. I sighed in relief. I walked over to him. I hoped they wouldn't mind me being there again. I hope they weren't mad at me for leaving the beach party.

Camden looked up from Tannie and smiled. "Hey man! Glad you could make it!" I exhaled. He wasn't angry with me.

"Sorry I've been gone a while. Mind if I sit?" I stepped a foot forward and motioned to the empty chair.

"What are you asking for Dude? Go ahead."

I had been used to hearing everything the past week, but something caught in my ears. It was almost an inaudible gasp and the strong fluttering of a heartbeat. I looked down and caught Sarah's gaze. The room emptied around me. My world was blank. It was only me and her. My mouth rounded in wonder. She was beautiful. I couldn't stop staring. Everything that made me me was gone. Friends, family, the pack, everything was wiped clear. I wanted to be everything for her. Those beautiful dark chocolate eyes bore into me and enveloped me. I was hers. Nothing could make me mine again. I was only hers. Sarah. I had no other concerns. She was my all. Sarah.

The edges of her beautiful lips turned up in the sweetest smile. It stole my breath. Her smile was everything to me. I had to smile back. Her face lit up and I couldn't stop the stirring within myself. I was only hers.

Camden's quiet voice broke through my emptied thoughts. All of a sudden the lunchroom came back into view. I stepped back almost stumbling in fright. I had lost myself! What's going on!? "I…I…." My eyes raced around the room. I was panicking and knew I would phase on the spot if I didn't leave. "I have to go!" I had to go find Leah! I slammed my tray down no longer remembering I was hungry. I ran out the lunchroom and raced outside. What had happened? Why did I lose myself!

Every step away from school hurt worse and worse, and I didn't know what it meant. I had to get to Leah. My alpha would know what had happened and how I can fix it. I had to get there and I had to get there now.


	6. The Legends are True

**Sarah's POV**

I laid in my bed, covers pulled up high around my chin. I was huddled in a ball but still my body was shivering. I couldn't believe I was so cold! I had been freezing ever since lunch! What's wrong with me? It's only September. It's not like it's the middle of the winter or anything. I unwillingly threw the blanket off me and walked toward my closet rubbing my bare arms. I pulled a chair towards it and stood up high. I reached to the far back top and pulled out my wool blanket. I unfolded it on my bed and then slipped back in. The bed wasn't quite warm yet, but the blanket did make it heavier and that at least felt relaxing.

I turned to my right side and pulled the blanket up to my ear, snuggling down in it. I looked out aimlessly at the wall with my one window. I didn't seem to be near enough to sleep to even close my eyes. I kept thinking about Daven. He looked so different from last week. I sat down at the fire next to the sweet baby-faced boy next door and only a week later he changed into the handsome muscular man that practically stole my heart.

I sighed. What had happened? I mean, why did he run off? Was my stare that obnoxious? No, this is Daven we are talking about. He probably was just uncomfortable having all the girls stare at him all day and then I set him off by practically ogling him. How could I have been so stupid? I should have just looked away and let him sit with us. But really, I _couldn't_ stop staring. There was something inside me pulling me towards him. Some invisible force was cradling my body asking me to be close to him. What had…

A slight tapping sound came from outside my window startling me out of my thoughts. "Sarah!" It was quiet, but forced. A tall black figure stood silhouetted behind my flowery curtains. My heart leapt in fear. Who is standing outside my window? I turned to look at the flashing red numbers of my alarm clock. Who is standing outside at 12:48 at night!? I heard the voice again. "Sarah. Please! I have to talk to you. I know you're awake."

I pulled the covers down and inched toward the window. I pulled the curtains out of the way and Daven was standing there without a shirt on. Subconsciously my face lit up in a smile. The fear melted out of me. I unlocked the window and slid it open. A breeze blew in and even though I had been freezing just moments ago I felt warmed through and through.

He heaved himself in through my window and stood tall in front of me. I couldn't help but stare at his amazingly toned body. His muscles were so defined in his chest and his stomach had beautiful washboard abs. His jean shorts hung around his waist dangerously lower than any man should dare. My face blushed and I looked down to the ground. I was suddenly aware that I was wearing only a tank top and very short skin tight sleep shorts. I pulled my long chestnut hair over one shoulder and stroked it nervously. He must have noticed my lack of clothes too because I caught him wide eyed, staring at my curves. My cheeks warmed red again as my glance flew to the floor.

When I looked back up at his eyes he was smiling widely. I smiled back and felt like I should step forward and touch him. I wanted to throw my arms around him and feel his around me. I stopped myself and let my smile fall. Wait. This is Daven we are talking about. Childhood friend. Shyest boy in school. He would not be ok with that. I bit my lip as I tried to get my voice to work. "Daven. Did you need something?" _Why are you in my room at one in the morning?_

He breathed in deeply and crossed the room to the chair next to my closet and slid it silently next to my bed. He sat down slowly sighing low in his chest. "You better sit too."

I moved to the side of my bed close to him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

His large hand pulled through his chin length hair nervously. "This is going to sound crazy, but I really need to tell you something." He waited for my expression and I pinched my lips together and nodded, urging him to continue. "That night at the beach, I turned into a …a werewolf. I can change from human to wolf form. I'm part of a pack. We fight vampires. The old legends are true." I was silent and focused on keeping my breathing regular. He was a werewolf? A light clicked on in my thoughts and I gasped, my mouth dropping open. He was at my side on my bed instantly at took my hands in his. "I'm sorry I know this is hard to believe, but you have to." My eyes slowly wandered to our hands held tight together. There was lightning bursts of electricity there. The heat from his hands burned deep into my soul. It felt perfect. I couldn't comment I just closed my eyes in peace. "Sarah. Sarah. I'm sorry. Please just say something."

I opened my eyes slowly and looked into his anxious gaze. I took a deep breath and spoke. "You're black in wolf form." I didn't phrase it as a question.

His body moved back a few inches but he still held onto my hands. "How did you know that?"

I squeezed his hands lightly, "because I saw you when I came out of the water. It was only for a second and I thought maybe I had imagined it."

He smiled flashing his teeth and moved one hand to push my hair over my ear. "You didn't imagine it. That was me." I blushed lightly as the heat from his hand touched my neck. "I'm glad you believe me. I was so worried."

I gave a throaty giggle, "I'm glad I'm not crazy." He smiled looking deeply in my eyes. I was caught in his gaze again. My breath seemed to stop as I felt the same force begging me to come close to him like earlier. I tried to pull against it. "Why did you run away at lunch?"

He broke our gaze and looked quickly to his bare feet. Instinctively I touched his face. "Is it bad? You don't have to tell me."

He sighed and leaned into my hand. He curled his hand around mine and pulled it back down into his lap. "No, I better tell you. I'm guessing you're probably as weirded out right now as I was."

I giggled, "Well there is a half naked werewolf in my room in the middle of the night."

He huffed a laugh before composing himself. "Ok now don't freak out."

My eyebrows pulled down. "There is something worse than being a werewolf?"

"No, no. I didn't mean it that way. This part is just …strange." He scooted his body to face me more easily. "There is this thing werewolf's do called imprinting. It's basically where he meets his true love, kind of like love at first sight only deeper. The wolf wants to do anything, be anything, for the subject of his imprint. Nothing matters to him anymore, family, friends, whatever. All his ties to the earth are gone and reattached on his imprint. The only thing that matters is if his imprint is safe and happy." He looked deep into my eyes with his earth shattering gaze that made my breath catch. "Sarah when I saw you in the lunchroom today my whole life disappeared. I was only connected to you. I'm sorry I ran away, but I had no idea what was going on. It made me panic to lose everything, and as I got further and further away from you it hurt. I asked my Alpha about what happened and she said I imprinted. ...Sarah, I imprinted on you."

I sat speechless for a minute still caught in the gaze of his deep black eyes. His words were hard to understand, but my sudden feelings for him were just as strange. Maybe I felt the imprinting too. I had even thought I loved him at lunch.

I sighed and let the pull of whatever force that bound us carry me forward. I let my eyes fall to his chest and moved my body slowly, inch by inch, to him. I turned my head and rested my cheek on his collar bone, my nose and forehead pressed against his warm neck. It felt amazing to be close to him. It was almost natural to be touching him.

He exhaled heavily and pulled his hands away from mine, wrapping his arms around my back and tilting his head against mine. I smiled into his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist. The heat that passed from him was incredible. It was what I was missing throughout the day. I needed him close by.

"Sarah you have no idea how good this feels to be close to you. It's killed me all day to be away."

I spoke almost dreamily, "This feels wonderful to me too." His arms tightened around me, pulling me as close as he could. I breathed in and was struck with the most heavenly aroma. It was like the forest, grasses and bark, basil and pine. I wondered why I hadn't smelled it earlier and breathed in deeply again.

"Do you feel the imprint too then?" He tilted his head away from me trying to look into my face.

I moved my eyes to his, looking under my lashes. "I think so. Not to the extent that I've lost everything, but I have wanted to touch you and be close to you. I was trying not to because you've always been so shy I thought you wouldn't like it." I felt myself start to blush. "I did notice there was something different at lunch when you were looking at me."

I felt heat rush into his chest more than what was already there and he looked away from me grinning. I nuzzled myself closer into him and moved my arms up around his neck. He moved his hand to stroke through my hair. "I'm relieved you feel it too. I was really worried about your reaction to all of this, but my pack assured me I should talk to you soon. I was driving them crazy thinking ab…" He stopped short, heat rising in his chest again.

"Thinking what?" I asked still lost in his smell. He looked away from me with a shy smile and his eyes nervously glanced around the room. I pulled away and looked at his face, I felt my heart sink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to press. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I tried to turn my body away from him, but felt his arm tighten around my back.

He touched my chin delicately with his fingertips and I looked back into his eyes. "I don't feel uncomfortable next to you. I'm just not used to being open with my feelings, and I want to be open with you. My thoughts are conflicting, it makes me a little embarrassed." I gave him a sad half smile. He pulled me back into him tightening his arms around my back. He laughed nervously and it rumbled in his chest. "My pre-wolf self is trying to fight the imprint urge to be close to you, and run away."

I laughed quietly. "Yeah, I wouldn't imagine shy Daven to climb into a girl's room ever." He laughed back and stroked my hair again pressing his cheek against the top of my head. I closed my eyes and let his warmth flood through me. It was calming and peaceful. I took another deep breath of his basil scent and sighed contently. My arms felt heavy and drooped slightly as I relaxed into him.

"I guess I better go now." His voice resonated in his chest and tickled my face. I smiled against him sleepily.

"I don't want you to."

"I need to though." He pushed an arm under my knees and pulled me into his chest. He leaned over and slid me into my blankets tucking them up around me. I barely opened my eyes to look at him. One side of his lips was pulled up in an amazing half smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." He paused for a moment looking into my eyes and his smile turned serious. "Sarah, you can't tell anyone about this stuff okay?" I nodded slowly. The half smile returned and he slid his fingers into my hair stroking it behind my ears. I closed my eyes peacefully. "Goodnight." He whispered.

I felt the back of his fingers caress my jaw line to my temple, hesitating there while he breathed in deeply. I was almost asleep already comforted by his touch. "Goodnight Sarah."

The chill from the night air touched my face and I knew he was gone. "Goodnight." I whispered to the darkness and fell into a very deep, restful night sleep.


	7. I Know that Look

I awoke in the morning to a chilly breeze. I opened my eyes and saw my curtains fluttering on one side. I smiled widely as the night came back to me. I hopped out of bed on cloud nine. I couldn't stop smiling. I walked over to the window and drew the curtains back looking out. I didn't see anything so I shut the open slit and walked towards my closet.

I stood there staring at my wardrobe. What do you wear to impress a werewolf? I smiled to myself on how crazy that sounded. I picked out a v-neck plum sweater and dark jeans. I put my clothing on and looked into my dresser mirror. I was glowing. I picked up my hairbrush and stroked it through my hair. I put the brush down and pulled my hair into French braid. I put a tie in the end then teased out a few sections to frame my face. I put on a bit of mascara and some lip gloss and opened my door heading to the kitchen.

Dad was reading the paper at the table. I skipped up to him, "hi Daddy." I kissed his cheek.

He looked up confused, "what's that for baby?"

"Just love you is all." I sat down next to him and Mom pulled me out some cereal and milk. "Thanks mom. You're the greatest."

She smiled, "you seem in a good mood this morning."

I just shrugged, looking down at my bowl. I caught her smile at me suspiciously from the corner of my eye.

I finished breakfast and put my bowl and spoon in the sink. I practically ran out of the kitchen back to my room gathering up my books and homework, stuffing them into my messenger bag.

"I see you're still smiling." I looked up to see my mother leaning against my door frame. I looked back to my books embarrassed. She smiled. "Who is he?" She asked sweetly.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." I pulled the strap over my head.

She smiled wider. "I know that look. I was young once too you know." I walked to my mirror to check my hair, trying to hide my smile. "I thought so," she laughed.

"Mom." I wined in that tone that tells parents to stop talking. My cheeks reddened slightly and I pulled the loose sections around my chin.

"I'm just saying."

"Mom!" She stopped talking then. I sighed loudly hoping she would get the point and leave. I grabbed some lunch money out of my top desk drawer and put it in my pocket.

"Who is he?"

"Mom!" I pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father." She winked at me. Ugh! My hands flew to my face and I couldn't help but start giggling.

"Can I go to school Mom?" I looked at her with an embarrassed smile. She motioned to the hall with her hand, smiling ear to ear. I walked past her hiding my face.

"As long as you bring him by sometime." She smirked behind me.

"MOM!" I yelled as I ran for the door. Luckily my dad was already gone to work. I did not want him hearing this.

She yelled back, "I can give you a ride!"

I closed the front door behind me and kept running until the end of the block. I got to a crossing road and slowed, smiling wildly to myself. I let my breathing return to normal and started feeling cold. I half wondered if I should turn around for my coat. I laughed out loud. That would not go well. I continued walking to school and met up with Sydney a block later.

"You're looking mighty happy this morning. Is there something you're not telling me about?" I pinched my lips together trying to hide the smile that was now forming on my lips. I just shook my head back and forth and she laughed. "Ok, I won't ask."

We walked to the next crossing street and I looked down a few houses to Uleys. I tried to make it look natural like I was just checking for cars, but she caught my glance. "Oh," she rounded her lips making the word long, and started nodding her head.

My eyebrows shot down, "it's not that!"

She grinned, "I was at the lunch table yesterday." I looked away quickly and continued walking, stumbling over the curb. "Ha!" She pointed at my feet. "I knew it!" I rolled my eyes and pinched my smiling lips together again. We walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

When we finally arrived at the school grounds I tried nonchalantly to look around. Sydney almost snorted but didn't say anything. I was disappointed not to see him, but I guess he was always one to hide away from crowds. Being a werewolf wouldn't change that part of him I suppose. He even told me he was nervous being around me yesterday. My face fell then. What if he didn't want to be seen with me at school? Would he pretend everything is the same? I tried to shake out that thought as I walked in the doors. He said that the imprint made him hurt to be away. He'd want to see me. He'd need to see me wouldn't he?

I was awoken out of my daydream by Sydney elbowing me in the ribs. I narrowed my eyes at her, rubbing my side. "I guess he's looking for you too." My eyes went wide and I followed her gaze.

My lips turned up in a smile. He was leaning against my locker eyes locked on me. He uncrossed his legs and walked towards me grinning ear to ear. I was now the shy one and looked to the floor, blood rushing to my cheeks. "Hey." He said as his feet stopped in front of mine.

I looked up under my lashes, "Hi." I resisted the urge to throw myself around him and settled for tilting my head to meet his eyes. "Haven't seen you for a while," I giggled biting my lip. I saw Sydney narrow her eyes out of the corner of my vision and I blushed again.

"Yep, not in a while," he barked a laugh.

Sydney moved her head in my direction. "Are any of us going to class today?"

I nodded my head and looked towards my locker. "Um, yeah. Let's walk." We walked past Daven and I purposefully brushed my arm against him giving him a flirty side glance as I did. He smiled and followed. Sydney and I put our bags in our lockers and pulled out the books for our next classes.

"See you at third hour." Sydney smiled and walked away.

Daven stepped forward and took her place beside me. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing ok. How about yourself?"

"I'm feeling good now that you're here." He looked embarrassed.

I stepped toward him and put my arms around him, trying to juggle my books into one hand. "Don't feel shy. I'm happy to see you too." I pulled away and looked up into his eyes, "I better go to class now. You going to be alright without me?" I teased.

"I'll be ok." He looked to his feet and kicked a loose piece of paper. "I'll save you a seat at lunch."

"If you can make it there first anyway," I giggled. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. I'll see you then." I walked toward the next door and took a quick glance over my shoulder to see him still standing there watching me. I smiled at him then walked into my class.

***

Tannie and I walked out of class, my face already smiling ready for lunch. I stopped short when Daven was standing in the hall waiting for me. A wide smile crept across his face. "I'll catch up with you later Tan." I said while still looking at Daven. Tannie looked at me brows furrowed and got the hint walking away. When she was gone I took another step forward close enough to feel his heat radiate to me. "Thought you were saving me a seat, not meeting me at the door."

His eyebrows pulled down almost into puppy dog eyes, "sorry. I couldn't wait."

"I'm glad." His face lit up. It made me smile. "Hungry?"

"Starving!" I laughed at his quick response.

He followed me to my locker and I put my books away. We walked side by side to the lunchroom and he opened the door for me. When we came through, the lunchroom fell almost silent. His smile slid away. Practically every table that was occupied was looking our way gawking. I swallowed. Daven looked faint. "Ready?" I asked quietly.

He took a deep breath in. "Yeah." We walked toward the lunch line and each grabbed a tray. We could both feel eyes watching our every move although it wasn't quiet anymore. I grabbed my usual and he piled his tray high. We paid and stood looking into countless stares. He bent down to me. "You wanna eat somewhere else?"

I looked up to him, "like where?"

"I know a place. Come on." I followed him out the door and down the hall. We passed students eating lunch in the halls and I walked behind him towards a quieter hallway. He opened a door and let me in. He walked us out on the auditorium stage towards the back behind some curtains. It was a quiet, dimly lit space. "How is this?"

I nodded looking at the black wall and curtains closed around us. "It's nice. How did you know about this?"

"I took theater last year. My mom thought it would help me open up. I sometimes came here to practice. It's not too quiet is it?" He smiled shyly.

"No, I like it." He sat down and I followed after.

We ate our lunch in comfortable silence. I finished my few rolls just before he finished his piles. I slid out on my stomach and rested on my arms. I motioned towards his stack of empty wrappers as he started on his last slice of pizza. "So is that a part of being, well you know."

He looked down embarrassed, "yeah. Our bodies metabolize at a high rate."

"What all goes into being a werewolf?" He looked down and bit a large chunk of gooey cheese. He looked deep in thought. "I just thought maybe there was some stuff I should know."

He wiped the side of his mouth with his finger then licked his lips. "There is a lot of stuff. I probably still don't know all of it. Like I said yesterday I didn't even know about imprinting yet."

"Okay, so what do you know?" I asked interested.

He took another large bite of pizza and swallowed. "We heal fast. I could get shot and be totally healed in two days. Embry knows he was!"

"Embry? As in Embry Call?" I was amazed. I knew him since I was a baby.

"Yeah, oh and um Leah Clearwater and Brady Mayson are now what make up the pack."

"Leah?!" That was even more of a shock. "She's my mom's best friend!"

He smiled chewing another bite. "Yeah, oh and get this, both our dad's were in the pack before we were born." I coughed and choked loudly and laid my forehead down on my arms feeling faint. "Are you ok? Sorry." I felt his warm hand hover over my back hesitantly before placing it on me.

I breathed in and looked up. "_My_ dad??"

He pushed a loose strand of hair over my ear making me relax and smile. He smiled back, "freaky huh?" I only nodded. "But it's a good thing because then they can know about us. In fact my parents are imprints." He beamed.

I tilted my head, "and mine?"

He looked away, "No, but I think that is their story to tell."

"Oh, okay."

"What else?" He asked himself as he finished off his soda. "We can run from here to Port Angeles in less than ten minutes. Our body temperatures are about ten degree's higher than every once else's."

"It's hard not to notice that," I laughed. He smiled at me then sat against the back wall. I sat up and moved next to him. He rested his arms on his knees in front of him trying to think of more.

"Our teeth are razor sharp and can cut through Vampire's rock skin like butter." The long shrill bell rang signifying class in five minutes. We sat up and took our trays back to the lunchroom then walked to class. He dropped me off at mine and leaned in whispering in my ear, "See you next hour." It sent shivers down my spine and he grinned walking off.

I couldn't concentrate on anything that hour. All I could think about was that my Dad used to be a werewolf. I truly had no idea what to think about that. How do you stop being a werewolf? This was all so new and strange to me.

When the bell rang I picked up my books and walked to next hour smiling all the way. Daven was waiting and we walked in together. The room quieted. We sat down in our desks separated by three rows. It was very unnerving to hear the room hush like it had at lunch. Is this what Daven has went through all day?

I looked over to him. The distance between us was almost unbearable. Luckily he was a desk in front as well so I could still see him easily, but it still seemed so far. I gave a sad little sigh and he looked quickly over to me. My eyes narrowed. Did he hear me? I stared into his eyes and whispered under my breath, "can you hear me?" He smiled and gave a slight nod before turning back to the front. Wow, just another thing to add to the werewolf category. Super hearing. I grinned and bit my lip.

I caught him looking back at me a few times during the hour. It made me smile. I almost felt giddy inside. I've had a few dates here and there, but how he made me feel with a simple head turn was indescribable. Maybe there was something strong firing within me from this imprint too. I loved the way my insides seemed to light up whenever he was near. Something kept drawing me close to him. Even now sitting three rows away I felt compelled to be as close as possible. It would be so easy for me to go and throw my arms around him and stay that way the rest of the hour. I tried to push my smile down. I'm sure the teacher and students would love that. Hmmm. I wonder if Daven would like that. He really hasn't tried to touch me today. Maybe he's just still being shy around the crowds, maybe at home he would. Although then there are our parents to watch. That might be even stranger.

I thought back to the last few times I had been at the Uleys. Sam and Emily were always touchy and close like that, and Daven said they were imprints. Whenever they were together love would just shout out loud like I was walking into a romance novel or something. At least my parents slowed down the gooeyness when we had company.

On that note, my parents weren't imprints, and Daven made it seem like there was a story there. I wonder what it could be. I guess as much of a story that can come when your dad is a werewolf. My eyebrows pulled down when I tried to picture my dad as a wolf. Weird. Here they always tell me the "legends" and they have been living them all along. Way to tell your kid the truth mom and dad.

How exactly do you bring up something like that with your parents? _Hey dad so I learned you were a werewolf. How'd that go for ya?_ I laughed under my breath. Daven twisted his head to me. I glanced over and met his gaze. His eyes narrowed questioningly. I bit my bottom lip and looked towards my desk shaking my head back and forth. He turned back forward.

Daven said my parents were very aware of the werewolf world, now just how to make them spill? I smiled to myself. I'm sure I'll find a way. After all, I am my mother's daughter.


	8. Misunderstanding

The bell rang and all the students raced out into the hallway. We stood up nearly at the same time watching each other. He always seemed so in tune with my movements. We met behind the rows of desks and walked out together. We got to his locker first and I noticed people still staring. Did they really think he was still on drugs, or is there new rumors going around. I heard my name mentioned quietly behind me and I turned quickly to see their heads move back to the group.

I looked up to Daven who was grinning as he was getting the last things from his locker. "What is it?" I asked. He smiled and whispered that he would tell me later. I imagined this had to do with his super werewolf hearing.

When he was done he followed me to my locker and waited while I placed my homework in my bag. I saw Sydney come up from the corner of my eye, smile, and then walk the other way. I smiled to myself. We always walk together. She must be giving us some space. I threw the strap over my head and it stopped in mid air. I looked up and Daven had his hand on it. "I can take that." I smiled and he pulled my bag onto his arm.

"I didn't know guys carried girls' book bags anymore." He smiled shyly. "Where we going?" I asked as we started walking towards the doors.

He looked down at me. "Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to your house?" My mom is home and would show way too much interest in us. He smiled and pushed the door open giving a slight "okay."

It was raining so I grabbed my umbrella out of my bag and held it above us. It was hard to lift it high enough to be over Daven's head and I laughed. He smiled ear to ear. "I like when you laugh." He looked at me and his eyes sparkled. We continued on to his house.

"So can you tell me what you were smiling about at your locker?"

He grinned deeply but kept looking forward. "The girls behind you were jealous of you." I looked up to him confusion pressed upon my face. "They uh, kept saying how all the guys want you and," his sentence slowed and a blush hid under his dark skin.

"And?" I pressed.

He tried to hide his face. "And…that of course you could get the uh, "hottest guy in school."

I giggled and his stride lengthened quickly making it hard for me to keep up. I switched the umbrella to my other hand and hurried to catch him. I curled my arm around his, breathing an inward sigh of relief that we were finally touching. His arm flexed tight under me and I let go suddenly and stood back a step realizing he didn't want to be held. "Sorry."

He stopped walking and turned to me a hint of sadness in his posture. "No, you don't need to be. I'm just, uh. I don't know." He looked away. I nodded trying to put a happy face on over my hurt insides. I moved the umbrella back into my hand close to him and I started walking towards his house. I bit into the inside of my cheek. I really didn't like that shy Daven kept making appearances. I was dying to touch him. Didn't he feel that too? He said himself it was supposed to hurt to not be around me, does that just include close proximity? Am I the only one that wants to be actually touching? I sighed and heard a responding rumble low in his throat. I wasn't about to ask. I just kept walking keeping my eyes straight forward. Suddenly he grabbed the umbrella and while my hand was hovering in the air he caught it with his free one. He pulled our hands down toward our sides and let them hang there entwined.

He was holding my hand. I guess that made me feel a little bit better. Actually, it made me a lot better! In fact the warmth that shared from him was amazing. I sighed desperately inside my head. It was perfect, exactly what I needed. It was like fireworks dancing in my hand. I took a quick glance at his face and my happiness was short lived. He wasn't even smiling. Didn't he feel it too? Was he too embarrassed to admit he liked this? His chest started heaving up and down like he was panicking. He was panicking hold my hand? His imprint's hand? I wasn't going to force him to do this if he didn't want to. I uncurled my hand from his and pulled it away.

I was really hurt and biting my cheek even worse. I guess he just doesn't want to touch me. Well, I don't need to be part of a romance novel. We can just be friends. I can fight the pull to touch him. If he just wanted me as a friend than that's how it will be. Just friends. Ugh. I grimaced at the thought. Wasn't he supposed to want to make me happy? Was being 'just friends' what I wanted? It was almost like the thought hit me. No. I didn't want to just be friends. That's why I've had the urge to touch him because I want to be more. I want to be his girlfriend.

At the same time though, I do want him to be happy. I really don't want to push him into a relationship if he isn't ready. I guess I'll just wait until he comes around. He would eventually right? I mean that was surely not shy Daven in my room at one a.m. That had to be the imprint. I guess I'll wait then.

We arrived at his house a few minutes later and I secretly congratulated myself for resisting the urge to touch him again. He opened the door for me and shook the water off the umbrella before placing it on the tile walkway. I inhaled deeply at the smell of freshly baked cookies. We took off our shoes and I followed him through the house.

"Mom. I brought Sarah." He yelled. She met us in the doorway before the kitchen taking daisy hot pads off her hands.

"Sarah! So good to see you dear!" She reached around and hugged me tight into her. I moved a shaky arm around her back and hugged her to. I quickly glanced over to Daven and he smiled.

"She knows."

"Ohh." I said and really moved to hug her back. She took an arm off my back and pulled Daven in for a hug with us. Bolts of electricity pricked my back where his arm was. Keeping away from his touch is going to be harder than I thought.

"Okay mom, you can let us go now." He said annoyed.

She let us go but grabbed my hands. "Welcome to the family dear. I have always thought of you as my daughter."

"Mom." Daven looked horrified.

"Oh, it's alright. You two are perfect together." He looked at me even more embarrassed than when he admitted the girls called him hot. I couldn't help giggle. "Now the cookies are hot but you can have one if you want." He grabbed three and handed another to me. I nibbled at it and it was fantastic.

"These are great Mrs. Uley! Thank you!" I said with a mouth full.

She put a hand on my arm, "now dear you don't need to call me that. You can call me Emily, but I wouldn't mind Mom." She said delighted. I grinned at her.

Daven turned back to me. "You want to do homework or watch a movie or something?" He asked me cautiously.

I half smiled at him, still unsure about our current friend status. "I wouldn't mind watching a movie." I followed him in the family room and he started rattling off movies they had. I sat down to an edge of their couch and picked a comedy. He plugged it in the player and stood up.

"You want some popcorn?"

I looked into his eyes that I had been trying to avoid and smiled. "No, but I'm sure you do." I giggled.

He smiled his wide smile and I heard Emily yell from the kitchen, "I'm on it Daven." I laughed again.

"Thanks Mom." He stood there for a moment looking back and forth between the couch and far chair.

"You can sit by me." I said sweetly. Friends can at least sit together right? "Or you don't have to." I added when he hadn't moved.

"No, I'd like to." He said as he slowly slid down beside me. This was going to be a long two hours with him sitting that close.

The movie started and his mom brought in some popcorn a few minutes later. It was not the microwave kind. It was homemade and sprinkled with sugar crystals and cinnamon. I took a quick taste and it was divine. I yelled to the kitchen, "maybe I'll come here to eat too Emily. This is great." Daven smiled at me. I sighed. At least he is still smiling at me.

We continued watching the movie for an hour or so when the door slammed open and I jumped almost hitting Daven. Two rowdy twin boys ran in. They were ten years old, had shaggy short hair, and skinny as a bone. They ran for the kitchen yelling, "cookies!" Sam stepped in following them and closed the door.

He spied me on the couch and my stomach turned. Sam was always so tense and authoritative I was almost afraid of what he would say with me being here. "Sarah." He nodded. I said a low "hi" as he hung up his rain jacket. "Daven tells us that he talked with you last night. Seems it went ok if you are here now?" He phrased it as a question.

I looked to Daven wondering how much of the conversation he told his parents. "Yeah I didn't go running and screaming or anything." This brought a chuckle out of Sam and Daven. Hearing Daven laugh made me smile. I was worried he was tense around me. It was a wonderful sound.

"I'm glad you didn't. I'm sure I wouldn't have known what to do with Daven if you had." Daven rolled his eyes and Sam laughed. "I hope to see you around a bit more often Sarah. Tell your folks I said hi."

"I will." I said as Emily came in to greet him. I watched Sam swoop her into his arms and kiss her wildly. The love radiated off them like the heat that came off Daven. Normally I would be totally weirded out by parents kissing, but I seemed drawn to it. They were imprints. They wanted to be with each other and touch each other. As they walked into the other room I couldn't help but think that Sam looked at Emily like a man lost in the desert thirsts for water. There was a need there. A pure urgency. Why didn't Daven feel that way for me? Were there degrees of imprinting? Sam and Emily having the highest and Daven and I the lowest? My eyebrows were pulled down deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Daven asked touching my arm. The heat was healing. I just shook my head back and forth, feeling the race of emotions inside me at his touch. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"I, uh." I bit my lip and swallowed.

"You can tell me." His voice was soft and persuasive.

"I just wondered are there different levels of imprinting?" _Like some get more love and other's not so much?_

His eyebrows pushed together obviously not understanding where the question came from. "Well I guess so. The werewolf is whatever his imprint needs him to be. Like just a friend…." My heart nearly shot out of my chest, but he continued, "or a brother or," he hesitated and looked down, "something else."

So that's it then? He doesn't want to be something else with me. He has no choice because of the imprint and is trying to keep me from being close. I bit the inside of my cheek and felt the heat of tears form behind my eyes.

I stood up quickly not wanting him to see me cry. "I better go home now." I tried to keep my voice even. I grabbed my book bag and shoes and ran out of the house, leaving my umbrella. I looked up and it was still pouring but didn't want to go back for it. I'd just have to hurry before my book bag got too wet. I ran down the street and turned towards my block slipping on the wet cement. My tears started to fall but my face was already wet.

I got to my door and threw it open. I ran past my mom who looked up bewildered at me. I closed my bedroom door and slid down against it. I was crying hard now, but I couldn't stop. I pulled off my book bag and sat it on the floor next to me.

"Sarah?" My mother's voice was soft as she quietly knocked at my door.

I took a deep breath trying to steady my voice. "What is it?" I wiped my face on my already wet shoulder.

"Can I come in?" I sniffled and stood up. I opened the door. "Oh, honey what is it? Is this about the boy?" She rubbed my back and led me to my bed. "Would you like to talk about it?"

I let out a deep breath. "I don't think I can."

She grabbed my brush off my dresser and came and sat behind me. She pulled out my hair tie and slipped her fingers through my wet braid. She began to brush my hair tenderly. My tears slowed at the calming touch. "Mom?" I asked. "Is there something different about Leah?"

The brush slowed as she hesitated. "I don't think so."

"You're sure there is not something going on between her, Embry Call, and Brady Mayson?" _and now Daven. _I turned to look at her. Her expression was guarded and she swallowed noisily. I turned back to the wall.

She began to pull the brush through my hair again. "I don't know what you're talking about honey."

I sighed. "I know Mom. I know what they are. I know," I took a deep breath, "what dad used to be." The brush fell to my bed. "Mom?" I turned back to look at her. Her mouth was hanging open and her hand was hovering in the air.

"How could you know that?" She stared beyond me.

"The boy." I used her words from earlier. "Daven Uley is the newest member."

"Daven?!" She looked at me through narrow eyes, "how did you find out?"

I looked back to the wall. "He told me."

"He…" She jolted upright shaking the bed with her sudden movement. She cleared her throat. "He was able to tell you? That means he….?" She took a deep slow breath. "Gah! You're too young!"

I couldn't help but sniffle a sad laugh. "Mom." I said in the winey teenager tone.

She rubbed my back tenderly, "you don't need to be scared Sarah. The werewolf stuff isn't that bad, so don't cry anymore."

I sighed and slouched over letting her rub more of my back. "I'm not worried about the werewolf stuff. That's kind of interesting actually. It's just that…that….well, I guess I feel like I want to be close to him and touch him and well, be _with_ him," I buried my face in my hands, "and he doesn't want that."

Her hands stopped. "I don't know what you mean."

I sat back tall. "He just wants to be my friend."

She softly grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face her, "but you want something more?" she questioned, eyebrows squeezed together.

I nodded and turned back away. "But I'll be whatever he wants me to be. I just don't think I could lose him now. I feel like we are tied together."

"Sweetie." Her tone was rich. I looked back to her, "it's not his choice. The imprint makes him be whatever _you_ want him to be. Daven has never been around girls right?" I nodded. "He probably is just not sure how to handle himself boyfriend wise. He's probably scared of the attraction he has to you. Have you two talked about it?"

"Well, I guess not that way. I kind of assumed we were together after he described what imprinting was." I smiled, "when someone tells you you are their soul mate I thought it was safe to assume you were now boyfriend/girlfriend material."

She laughed gently. "See he probably doesn't know that's how you feel. He probably wants to touch you as much, or even more than you want to, but he is trying to gauge your reaction. He will do anything for you as long as he lives now. What you two have is very special."

I smiled gratefully, "thanks mom." I curled my arms around her and hugged into her chest.

"Why don't you go call him? I should go start dinner."

"Maybe I will. Thanks Mom." She stood up and walked out. I picked up my phone and walked towards the hall to grab the phone book when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Mom." I hurried to the door and opened it. My face turned to surprise when Daven was standing there soaking wet from head to toe. "Daven?"

He grabbed me up in a hug pulling me off the ground, his head resting into my shoulder. My body immediately relaxed and I moved to squeeze him back, not minding that my already damp clothing was being soaked. He spoke into my hair. "I'm sorry! I didn't know. I wasn't sure what you wanted."

I pulled tighter against him. "It's okay. You're here now."

My mom cleared her throat behind us. We broke apart and my face slightly flushed. Her eyes trailed high to Daven. "Well. Looks like you have done some growing since last I saw you."

He smiled and looked to the floor, "yes Ma'am."

She walked forward and rubbed his shoulder. "I understand what is going on. You don't need to be worried about keeping secrets here." Her smile faltered, "You are soaking wet. Let me go find you a towel."

"Thanks Ma'am."

She smiled again, "stop calling me Ma'am. Bella is good enough." Her eyes twinkled at him and she walked towards the linen closet.

"Would you like to go to my room?" I wrapped my arm around his. He smiled and put his other hand on top of mine. He gave a shy little, "yeah."

We met my mother in the hall and she handed the towel to Daven. "Are you staying for dinner? It's been a while since I've had to cook for a werewolf."

He ran his hand through his hair, "yes Ma', uh Bella. That would be great."

She grinned ear to ear, "Okay dinner will be ready in an hour. You two have fun."

"Thanks Mom." I said as I pulled Daven towards my room.

"Keep the door open!" She shouted from the kitchen. My face burned red. Daven just smiled.


	9. She Loves Me Too

**Daven POV, the walk home.**

"And?"

I felt heat rise in my cheeks hoping the blush wouldn't show so much. "And…that of course you could get the uh, "hottest guy in school." I widened my stride pacing quickly. I was embarrassed and didn't want her to see my face. 'Hottest guy in school' was not something I wanted to be proud of. I wanted to hide in the shadows. I didn't need attention. I only needed Sarah.

She must have had a hard time catching up because I suddenly felt her arm around mine. Every muscle in my body tightened with shock. She noticed and let go taking a step away whispering sorry.

I could have kicked myself. All I wanted is to be as close to her as possible. I just was startled at the quickness of it. I turned back to her and tried to come up with something intelligent to say. My mind was racing with the electricity of her hand on my arm and all I could say was, "No, you don't need to be. I'm just, uh. I don't know." I looked away quickly. She put the umbrella over us and started walking again. She didn't know what I meant. Goodness, _I _didn't know what I meant. I could have kicked myself again.

I caught up in one large step and walked beside her. My hands started to shake, but not like the trembling that I would lose myself to wolf form, I was nervous. I wanted to touch her. Last night I grabbed her hands without thinking. She held on then. My face flinched when I thought about her making the first move placing her cheek against my chest. I could step up now and make the first move. I am a werewolf now! Not the shy embarrassed boy I used to be! I brought a deep breath in preparing myself. I grabbed the umbrella from her quickly and caught her hand with mine before she could put it down. My eyes lit up wide. I grabbed her hand! I'm holding her hand! I did it! I started breathing in and out rapidly. This was amazing! I bit my lip, still staring wide out in front of us. I'm holding her hand! Suddenly I felt her fingers loosen around my knuckles and she pulled her hand away from my grip.

Rejection.

Rejection. What more can I say? My eyes seemed to gloss over and I didn't blink.

Rejection from the girl I would love for the rest of my life. From the only girl I would ever love. She didn't want me back. Did she only want to be friends?

My stomach hurt. Only a friend.

We walked in to my house greeted by the smell of cookies. We took off our shoes and headed toward the kitchen. "Mom. I brought Sarah." She raced in and met us.

She grabbed Sarah up into a tight hug and Sarah looked confused at me. I tried to smile and shrugged, "She knows." I hope Sarah wouldn't be upset I told my parents. Just then my mom pulled me into their hug. I slowly wrapped my arm around Sarah's back afraid of her reaction. When I finally touched her it felt good, surprisingly warm to me. I had to remind myself she didn't want to be touched. "Okay mom, you can let us go now." She did let us go but grabbed Sarah's hands and welcomed her to our family. My heart dropped as she called her a daughter. Mom! It's not like that! She doesn't want that! "Mom," was all I could choke out.

Mom smiled and looked at me. "Oh, it's alright. You two are perfect together." I could have died. My face burned red as I hurried and grabbed us some cookies she offered. I really was going to die. I wanted Sarah that way and she didn't.

We walked into the living room to watch a movie. She picked a comedy and I put it in the player and mom offered to make us some popcorn. I stood up and stared at Sarah. Do I sit by her? Or should I sit in the chair? Which would be more friend like? Luckily she answered my question for me, but I still hesitated not sure how close to sit. I slid down next to her and felt very nervous. This was going to be a long two hours with us sitting this close.

My Dad and the twins came in a while later, the twins racing for the cookies and Mom coming in to meet Dad. My parents totally ended up making out in front of our movie. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Sarah stare at them wided eyed. When they finally left I asked, "Is something wrong?" She shook her head no, but it was obviously a lie. "What are you thinking about so hard?" She bit her lip nervously. "You can tell me."

"I just wondered are there different levels of imprinting?"

Oh no.

She knows my parents are imprints and doesn't want to end up like them. "Well I guess so. The werewolf is whatever his imprint needs him to be. Like just a friend…." I'll be whatever she wants even just a friend I told myself. "Or a brother or," _what I want_. I quickly looked down so she didn't see my desire. "Something else."

She stood up quickly and raced for the door shouting behind her. "I better go home now." She grabbed her bag and left without another word. I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands.

Did she notice that I wanted to be more than friends? Did she run out because she had finally had enough of my friend act? Pain glowed in my ribs as my imprint ran farther and farther.

"Daven?" I looked up to see my mom leaning against the hallway.

"Mom." I acknowledged.

She came and sat by me. "She doesn't understand the attraction does she?"

I sighed. "No, she knows. She just wants to be friends." I buried my face back in my hands.

She touched my shoulder. "I could see how she leaned towards you. Do you feel like just her friend in your heart?"

"No." I shook my head.

"You feel whatever she wants you to be. If you feel more for her that is because it's what she wants."

I looked up at her, "really?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Maybe you should go after her."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mom!"

I ran out the door immediately straight to her house. When I got onto the porch I heard her and her mom talking. They were saying my name.

"_Daven Uley is the newest member_." She was telling her mom. I listened hoping that it wasn't too rude to eavesdrop on this conversation, but it was about me after all. I heard her mom realize I imprinted on Sarah and half smiled when she said, "_you're too young."_ Her mom was reassuring her about the werewolf traits when what Sarah said hit straight to my heart, "_be with him_." She does want this! My happiness was short lived when she added, "_and he doesn't want that_." What? Couldn't she see my complete dependence on her? She was my world. She was my center!

I listened as her mother said I was probably scared of the attraction. Didn't my mother just say that about Sarah? Maybe we are more alike than I thought. They continued on and I heard her mom pinpoint my thoughts. "_See he probably doesn't know that's how you feel. He probably wants to touch you as much, or even more than you want to, but he is trying to gauge your reaction. He will do anything for you as long as he lives now. What you two have is very special." _I smiled. Yes, I do want to touch her. I'd do anything to feel her close to me. I love her.

She was going to call me when I hurried and knocked on the door.

In all her beautiful glory she opened it. "Daven?" She was beautiful even with her eyes red and puffy from crying. I didn't even think I just pulled her into my arms picking her off the ground. She moved her arms around me and it felt so perfect. I sounded my fears into her delicate hair. "I'm sorry! I didn't know. I wasn't sure what you wanted."

Her arms tightened around me. "It's okay. You're here now."

I heard her mom's quiet footsteps as she walked in the room. I didn't mind. I wanted to be close to Sarah forever now that I knew that was what she wanted. Her mom cleared her throat and Sarah's arms released against my neck so I set her down gently. Her mom stared up at me. "Well. Looks like you have done some growing since last I saw you."

I smiled and looked to the floor slightly embarrassed. "Yes Ma'am."

She walked forward and rubbed my shoulder. "I understand what is going on. You don't need to be worried about keeping secrets here." Her smile faltered, "You are soaking wet. Let me go find you a towel."

I looked down to my clothes and noticed that they were dripping. I had been too busy listening to Sarah say she wanted me I hadn't even realized I was standing in the rain. "Thanks Ma'am."

She asked me to call her Bella, and I wondered if she would be ok with me calling her Mom like my mom asked Sarah to. I wouldn't embarrass Sarah by saying it though. Bella asked me to stay for dinner and then handed me the towel. Sarah then grabbed my arm pulling me towards her room. I would never get tired of the intense feelings that surged in me when she touched me.

"Keep the door open!" Bella shouted from the kitchen. Sarah's face flushed red. It was adorable. I just had to smile. She was now my Sarah.

She pulled me just into her room and then threw her arms around my neck. I moved my arms around her back and squeezed tight. She sighed contently and it sent tingles of warmth shooting through my veins. I felt completely happy. It was perfect. Being in her loving embrace was everything I'd ever need. She wanted me.

I cleared my throat summoning up my courage. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I didn't move.

She didn't move away either. "I was under the impression that we would be more than that, but girlfriend is good for now." I gave a hearty laugh and then gave my own joyful sigh.

She moved closer and pressed her cool cheek to my neck. Her breath sent chills down my spine and I held her closer yet. She loved me too.

We stood that way for a few minutes, not moving, nor releasing each other. We were finally together and we weren't going to move from the others embrace. I would never have moved except I heard the front door open and close loudly.

Her Dad was home.


	10. Your Dad is Home

He moved his arms away from mine but I only held on tighter. I wasn't giving him up without a fight. His hand touched my shoulder lightly, "Sarah, your Dad is home." He said the magic words. I released him almost immediately.

"Bells!" Dad shouted from the front room loud enough that I could hear him. "Was Embry here to see me?"

"No Jake." Her voice was lower but I could still pick it up just fine.

"Brady? What did he want?" I heard his voice loud, though not yelling, coming towards my room.

"Jake, wait!" Mom called after, but Dad was already here.

He stared at Daven almost eye to eye. Daven looked like a deer in headlights. If ever a werewolf was scared it was that moment. "Daven Uley?"

"Yes Sir." He held his calm but nearly seemed to stutter.

Dad's eyes narrowed questioningly. "What are you doing in my daughter's room?"

Mom grabbed his arm, "Come on dear, let's give the kids some privacy. I need some help with dinner."

He shook off her grasp and stepped next to Daven. "You are taller since I saw you last."

"Yes Sir."

Dad held his hand out to shake Daven's. Daven looked at his hand like it was poisonous. Dad raised his eyebrows as if he was waiting, obviously setting Daven up for a trap. Daven's lip twitched and he put his hand in my Dads. Dad's eyebrows shot skyward.

Dad knew now.

"Son you need to go home and you need to go now!" He started tugging Daven into the front room. "I'll call Sam and let him know to _expect_ you home." His tone on expect seemed to hint at other things.

I ran around them and stepped between them grabbing Daven's arm. "Mom said he could stay for dinner."

His eyes narrowed, "not around you now he's not!" and he pushed me to the side.

Daven's breath hitched and he ran to me concerned. He grabbed my hand tenderly, "are you ok?"

I smiled and nodded at him, suddenly unaware of anything else.

"SARAH!!!" Roared my Dad's loud voice breaking me back into reality. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Daven. "Get away from him before he ph….!!" He coughed trying to cover up that he was going to give anything away.

Mom spoke up from behind. "They both already know dear. Daven is, and Sarah now knows too."

He looked over me to Mom. "He's already transformed?"

Mom nodded, "Yes, and he's in the room. Be polite."

He looked back to Daven angrily. "How long?"

Daven stood perfectly still. "Uh, a bit longer than a week Sir."

Dad's eyes narrowed and he pinched his lips tight, "and you dare be around my daughter already? She could get killed! She could….!" His eyes went wide and his entire body started vibrating. He thundered, "DID YOU IMPRINT!??!" His body started vibrating so badly he seemed to go out of focus.

"Dad? What's happening??" I stepped away slowly and stood next to Daven. He put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me behind his back protectively. I barely looked around him.

Dad looked towards his arms and they were shimmering out of control. Mom ran in front of him and grabbed his hands. She looked deep into his eyes, "Jacob, you are going to phase if you don't calm down. You remember how long it took you to give up phasing last time? You want to go back to that life now?"

The shimmering slowed, but he was still vibrating. "But Bells he could hurt her!!!"

She looked Dad square in the eye and said each word sharply. "He will not hurt Sarah."

Dad pulled his arms away and retorted, "Sam didn't mean to hurt Emily either!" Daven flinched and suddenly I knew that Emily's scars were no bear accident. Yet, I wasn't afraid. I looked up to Daven's face, still wide with worry. Daven seemed safe to me. I knew he could never hurt me. He would protect me. He always would.

I walked from behind Daven and stood forward looking straight into Dad's eyes. "Dad. Daven is staying. We are together now and you are going to like it. Case closed." The vibrating stopped completely and his mouth hung open. I stared him down. He looked at me almost pleading. I pinched my lips angrily and grabbed Daven's hand in mine. "He's staying." He looked towards Mom and she just smirked. I decided to play the baby girl card. I turned my voice to pure sweetness, "Daddy?" I pouted and tilted my head. I pulled my hand from Daven's and held them fisted at my chin, "Please?"

He frowned and slumped back folding his arms. He growled low in his throat. "Alright. He can stay." I grinned to myself. Always works.

Me and Mom both skipped into his arms and hugged him. His frown relented and he sighed happily hugging us back.

"I've got to go finish dinner. Will you be good?" Mom eyed Dad suspiciously.

"Yes Dear." He rolled his eyes. She laughed and strolled to the kitchen. He sat on the couch and motioned for Daven to sit in our easy chair. I followed sitting against his legs. I wasn't letting him get away that easily. I considered sitting on his lap but thought it may make Dad almost phase again. "Sam and Emily know?"

"Yes Sir."

"The twins?"

"No Sir."

His eyes narrowed. "You imprinted on my daughter?"

Daven swallowed noisily and I grabbed his hand, "Yes Sir."

Dad exhaled. "Well, at least you won't have to go through the trouble that Bella and I did."

I tilted my head, "Daddy?" He looked at me, "What happened?"

He breathed out again deep in thought. "Your Mother and I married. We found out she was pregnant with you a year later. I imprinted on someone not your Mother, but I fought it to my core worrying about leaving her to raise you alone." He stared off into space a slight smile forming at his lips, "when I saw you the first time the imprint connection between me and the other person was broken. I was free to love your mother with all my heart again."

I should have been happy for them, but suddenly I was terrified. You can break the imprint connection? What?! I thought it was unbreakable! What if something comes along that breaks me and Daven's imprint? Will he leave me and not look back? Be happy to be with someone else? I started hyperventilating. I just got him to be open and now I learn he could fight it! No! This wasn't happening.

I was already so worked up I skipped over crying and went straight for sobbing. I went from pain to joy to fear to unbearable pain all in a few minutes. My Dad was now the one to panic, "Oh no! Baby I didn't mean it that way! The imprint is ….uh……uh…..!" It only made my tears worse. Daven quickly leaned down and picked me off the ground easily sitting me in his lap. He held me tight into him.

Daven touched my chin with his fingertips and turned me to look in his eyes. He rubbed his thumb along the wet paths down my cheeks. "Our imprint won't break. I don't want it to break. We are inseparable as long as you want us to be. Your Dad fought to be with the love of his life. Mine is sitting here with me."

I smiled, tears still streaming down my face and threw my arms around him burying myself into his chest. He moved his hands to my back and stroked me tenderly. I heard a rumbling in his chest that sounded like, "you're welcome." I pulled away and he was looking at my Dad. I followed his gaze and my Dad had a strange half smile covering his face. He quickly dropped it and sat back against the couch. I leaned back into Daven and let my tears slow.

After a few more minutes Mom shouted from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

We headed in the kitchen where Mom had Spaghetti and Meatballs ready. I noticed she used the big company pot she usually only uses when we go to parties. I guess she was used to cooking for a werewolf after all.

We each plated ourselves some and sat down to eat. Dad talked with Daven more civilized and asked questions about how Sam likes his job and various other small talk about him and his family. My mom got up and put her plate in the sink and then sat back down at the table.

"I think it's time to tell Sarah about her gift."


	11. The Gift

"I think it's time to tell Sarah about her gift."

Dad's face went cold, "we keep that in the family!"

She huffed right back at him, "Daven IS family now and he deserves to know too!" Dad moved to speak, but stopped when he met Moms hard stare and sat back against his chair.

"What gift Mom? Isn't Christmas still a few months away?" I asked curiously.

She took a deep breath, "How to start?" She tapped her fingers on the table, biting her lip. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. When I was a teenager I dated a vampire."

"What?" Daven and I shouted at the same time.

She smiled and continued. "Yes, I dated a vampire. His name was Edward; he was a Cullen. I'm sure you know the Cullen name Daven?" His eyes narrowed and he nodded. "He held a special power that he could read minds, everyone around him, but mine. We found out eventually that any vampire with a mind based power could not get through to me. They called it a shield. It is my gift. Long story short Edward and I parted and I married your father." She smiled happily at him and he grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. "But I continued to be friends with his family. His sister, Alice, was my best friend. She had done much to help me throughout the years and was there to welcome you to the world when you were born. She wanted to hold you but couldn't. You were too hot for her to touch. When she got too close she was burned.

"A day later she brought the rest of the Cullen's. Each was the same; none could get close enough without burning themselves. Carlisle, the father of the group thought maybe my shield and your father's werewolf heat somehow meshed together to create a heat shield for you only susceptible to vampires. In short, and Daven I'm sure you'll be happy to know this as well, Vampires cannot touch you." She smiled seemingly very pleased.

Daven and I gave each other cautious glances. "but Mom a vampire has touched me."

"What?!" Dad almost fell back in his chair.

"Last week at the beach a vampire held me under the water."

"What happened?" Mom asked fearfully.

Daven spoke up, "that's when I first phased. I ended up grabbing the vampire and tossing it to the fire."

Dad stared eyes wide at the table in front of him. "How could it touch you? What happened to your shield? Was it temporary?"

I thought about the entire night at the beach. "When I was on the shore he wasn't touching me, it wasn't until I got into the water," my eyes went wide, "actually I remember him saying 'You're colder now' after that he pushed me into the water."

"A weakness?" Daven asked glumly.

Dad and Mom scowled at him.

"Mom don't you see, the vampire was trying to touch me and couldn't until I got in the water. It must have cooled whatever the shield is enough for him to put his hands on me." I looked deep into Daven's dark eyes, "if Daven hadn't have been there for me I would have been killed." We both shot out of our chairs and embraced.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you." He said into my hair.

"I know." I whispered back. The room went silent as we took a moment to ponder what could have happened.

My mom broke the quiet with a soft voice. "Everyone was hoping the werewolf gene wouldn't come out your generation," she glanced at Daven, "but I'm glad it did, seems like my Sarah wouldn't be here with out you Daven. Thank you."

He pulled his head away, "welcome Bella."

Dad stood out of his chair and offered Daven his hand. Daven stepped from my arms and took it quickly this time. Dad pulled him into a one arm hug. "I'm glad you were there for my baby girl too."

"Thank you Sir."

My dad laughed. "Good luck though. She'll be quite a handful."

"Dad," I wined.

"What baby? I mean you are practically untouchable to vampires and yet you stumble on a weakness the first vampire you meet? Daven has his work cut out for him."

Daven laughed, "I'm sure I'll manage Sir."

"It wasn't the first vampire I met anyway; you said a lot of them came around when I was a baby."

Mom laughed and started clearing dishes. "That's true."

I swallowed and softly asked the next question on my mind. "Mom, if you were such good friends with the Cullen's why don't they come around?"

Her hand stopped and she was thinking deeply. "Um." She sighed and took the dishes to the sink. Looking away from us she continued. "The night you were born there was a lot of commotion. Edward was killed by the pack. He was going to kidnap me, so he deserved it, but still the Cullen's weren't happy with the wolves. They all knew what was going to happen because of Alice, and knew there was no way to stop it safely for all of them. Alice had seen numerous visions as they tried to come up with different ways to stop him and each ended worse than how it did. The Cullen's pleaded with Edward not do it but he was too sure of himself. They decided to let him come and Alice called Jacob to tell him to be on the lookout for Edward.

"The Cullen's decided to let Edward get what he deserved but most still held a grudge as he was family. Alice begged them to come around just the once to try to touch you. After that they all moved away and we haven't heard from them since. With them away most of the werewolf pack decided to stop phasing and settle down with their families. The three wolves without imprints kept phasing to keep the occasional vampires away. It seemed to be enough to stop the transformations until now."

"So when there are vampires around it makes more werewolves?"

Mom nodded.

Just then the phone rang and Mom went to pick it up. I grabbed Daven's hand and led him back to my bedroom. We sat on my bed and I leaned my head on his shoulder when I heard my mother yelling, "Sarah! You and Daven are invited to a bonfire on Friday with the pack and council!"

He must have felt my body stiffen because he laughed. "Sarah if I can make it through a party with all those people, you should be fine."

I looked up at him slightly scowling, "Yeah, but you know….ok, fine I'll go." He laughed.

"It won't be so bad. It's just like legend night, but this time you'll know it will be real."

"Okay, so that might make it a little more interesting." I gave him that. I hadn't really listened at legend night for years, so maybe this would make me a bit more attentive.

He squeezed his arm around me, "you don't have to worry, I'll be there."

I gave him a flirty glance and then heard Dad's voice boom from the front room, "your mother and I will be there too!"

I gasped; my Dad is listening to us?! My face reddened and I pulled Daven off the bed. "Can we go for a walk?"


	12. Meeting the Wolf

**A/N: Shout out to Ashgirl who had a cute idea to include in this chapter!**

* * *

"Can we go for a walk?"

I pulled him with me quickly before he could have a chance to object. We ran past my parents outside. The air was fresh and cool. It smelled so good after the rainstorm.

"Where do you want to go?" He climbed down the porch stairs.

"Anywhere our Dad's won't hear us." I said highly annoyed.

He laughed and grabbed onto my hand. I smiled at him, happy he was finally able to do it easily. "Can I show you something?"

I was almost scared but more curious. "Okay."

"Hop on my back."

"What? Why?"

He smiled flashing his teeth. "You'll see why." He grabbed my arms around his neck and lifted me up on his back effortlessly. I latched my feet around his hips. He looked cautiously around and smelled the air. Before I knew it we were speeding towards beach. He was running! Air whipped through my hair and dried my eyes, but I couldn't get myself to close them. It was so fast. It was thrilling! I was actually enjoying it.

"Whooohooo!" I cheered. He chuckled loudly.

He slowed less than a minute later at the highest cliff overlooking the ocean. It was normally a fifteen minute hike. He pulled me off and I leaned up against his side. "That was fun."

He smiled down at me, "I thought you might like that."

He put an arm around me and held me close to him. I rested my head against him. "I did." We looked out towards the horizon and watched the pinks and oranges turn to blues and purples.

After a while I broke the quiet with a whisper. "Can I see you phase?"

He looked down at me nervously biting his lip. "You want to see that?"

"Well I saw you as the wolf that once but I would like to see you now that I know."

His shy smile returned. "I don't know if I want to show you that."

"Why not?"

His cheeks flushed a light pink, "because we have to phase, uh, undressed if we don't want to shred our clothes."

I smiled ear to ear, pointing out the obvious. "You phase naked?"

He looked to the ground quickly, "yeah."

I giggled a bit, "Okay you don't have to show me."

"I can phase and come back. I don't mind that."

I nodded, "that would be okay."

His warm hand wrapped around mine and he lead me into the trees. He stopped in front of a large fallen tree. "Wait here and I'll come back phased."

I smiled and sat down on the log, "would you like me to cover my eyes as well?" I gave him as flirty of a glance as I could.

His face fell, "uh….yeah I guess so, or whatever."

I smiled wider, "just go. I won't look." His grin reappeared and he dashed off behind me.

A minute or so later I heard whimpering a few yards behind me and smelled the most aromatic basil pine smell. I breathed it deep within my chest. It was clearly Daven's smell and I would know it anywhere now. "May I look?" I asked not turning around yet.

I heard a slight arf, very dog like, coming from behind me. "I'm taking that as a yes Daven." I turned slowly and gazed at the marvelous creature before me. He was as tall as a horse and deep jet black. I stood and asked, "Daven?" His head moved down a foot to be the same height as my eyes. I climbed over the fallen tree slowly. His eyes took in my every movement. I brought my hand, flat and open, up to his nose. He sniffed it and then let his tongue roll out of his mouth panting. I smiled. I moved my hand to stroke his cheek and he tilted his head into it throwing me off balance. I stumbled to keep myself upright.

He made another higher pitched whimper and laid down on the ground. "It's okay." I told him quietly. I moved to his shoulder and sat down on my knees. I ran my hand down his neck. His hair was thick, but still soft and tickled between my fingers. A low sort of resonation sounded from his chest. The sound had a calming effect to it. I slowly reached my arms around his neck stroking him. I leaned my head against him and hugged him tightly. The resonation sounded again, louder this time. I sat that way living the moment. It was amazing.

He moved his head around to nuzzle against my cheek, and I smiled as his wet nose touched my ear. I giggled and leaned away from him. His mouth moved into a very dog like smile. It made me laugh. He leaned his head against mine again and I hugged it to me. I felt the soft fur of his cheek and then rubbed my hand up towards his ears. One of his dark eyes closed and he leaned into my hand again. "Do you like that?" I asked as I scratched at his ear. I scratched him until he pulled his head back up straight. He looked to me and did his dog smile again. I grinned widely back. He leaned close and licked up the side of my face, chin to hair line. My face turned to a grimace and I pulled out of his way. "Oh yuck Daven!" I laughed. He started making a coughing like sound. All I could tell was that it was like a laugh. "Thanks funny man." I said half teasing half annoyed.

His eyes got wide and pouty and he laid his head on his paws. He peered up at me and started whimpering. He did have those puppy dog eyes down. I laughed to myself. "Alright, you're forgiven."

A cool breeze blew through my hair and I shivered involuntarily. He scooted his torso closer and curled his body around me. His warmth sunk into my skin almost immediately. "Thanks," I whispered as I leaned forward on my arms across him. I smelled in his handsome fragrance and felt his warmth sink far into me.

I felt so full of joy. My whole life had lead up to being with my wolf. Every step, every turn was pointing me to this direction. I felt like we were sharing something almost sacred. This imprint, this draw to be near each other, is exactly what I felt that first time I looked at him too. I needed to be close. I needed to be here. This was exactly right. He was who I was meant to be with. He was who I would choose forever.

"I love you Daven." I whispered into his back. The resonating vibrated under me tickling my chest. I hoped it was him saying he loves me too. I just leaned in pulling myself as close as possible.

We laid there until the colors of the sunset faded and the night crept up on us. We were able to see the sky and all the twinkling stars dancing in the distance. It was a rare beautiful sight. It was like the clouds were being opened up just for us, but we both knew this time had to come to an end. Although my Dad seemed to approve of Daven, I wouldn't test limits quite yet.

I sighed unhappily. "You better go phase. My Dad will expect me home soon."

He gave a small nod and I sat up off him going to sit on my tree. I stared forward but never heard him leave. I was tempted to turn around but couldn't smell him anymore so he must have left.

I waited for a minute longer and then felt a warm hand across my back. "Ready?" I nodded. He opened his hand next to me and I slipped mine into his. I stood up off the log and we started walking back to my house. We didn't say much. We were both lost in the happiness of the shared moment.

We got to my house and I walked up the two steps on my porch. He stayed below. I turned when he didn't follow. I could see straight into his eyes.

"Did you really mean it?" He asked. My mind raced through the few words we had spoken. I wasn't sure what point he was talking about. "Do you really love me?"

My face turned to a sweet smile, "Yeah."

His other hand came up to my face and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and tilted into it. "I've loved you since we were kids Sarah."

I opened my eyes and looked to him. "But you just barely imprinted."

He pulled his hand down and offered a shy smile, "I already liked you. It took the imprint to get you to like me."

"Or it took the imprint to get you to talk to me." I added coyly.

His cheeks pinked slightly. We stared into each other's eyes. He took my other hand in his. He leaned towards me and I stopped breathing. I gently closed my eyes. I felt his hands squeeze into mine nervously. I then felt his warm lips press against my cheek. He pulled away quickly and I opened my eyes slightly disappointed, but tried to smile anyway.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I, uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I nodded and bit the inside of my lip.

"Well bye," he said not looking at me then turned and walked off.

I sighed and turned for the front door. Shy Daven makes an appearance again, even after all that. He tells me he loves me but can't kiss me? I know he wants to. I stopped cold just before the door. I turned around and ran down the steps after him. "Daven!" He turned back to me. He was not too far from my yard. I ran into his arms and grabbed my hands around his neck pulling him down to me. I pressed my lips against his. His body tensed but I didn't pull away this time. I knew he wanted it too. I then felt his lips press into mine and he curled his arms around my back. He pulled me close. I let my hands fall from his neck to his shoulders. The kiss was sweet. The kiss was hot. It boiled my insides. My fingers and toes felt on fire. It was incredible.

I pulled away and felt tingling on my lips. He opened his eyes slowly and the largest smile I'd ever seen found its way to his face. "Goodnight," I said bashfully.

He leaned down to me once more and placed a gentle quick kiss on my lips. "Goodnight Sarah." He hugged me into his chest and I held tight against him. "I hope you have as sweet of dreams as I will."

I squeezed into him tighter, "I'm sure I will." At that he pulled away and started walking towards his house. I saw him trip twice. It made me laugh. What a sweetheart. I turned to go to home and still felt the twinges of tingles on my lips. I pressed my lips together smiling.

I only tripped once.


	13. Bonfire

Throughout the week Daven became less of a target for gossip as his height and build became yesterday's news. Although there still were those handful of girls who would sigh his name as we walked passed. I actually didn't mind. I know how handsome he is but I know that I am the only person he sees. Anyone who sees how Daven looks at me knows instantly he adores me. I notice the extra attention tooand I have to say that I enjoy it.

I stared at him across the classroom. How he could pretend to concentrate when he was well aware of my eyes on him, I didn't know. I did know, however, that if I hadn't fallen in love with him at that first night I would surely be falling in love with him now. Everything that he did seemed to revolve around me.

I rested my chin on my hand and went back to watching the teacher. It was so boring. I tried to watch for a few minutes but just couldn't. I looked back at Daven and smiled. I decided to have some fun. I moved so my mouth was covered by my palm and whispered into it, "Daven." He immediately turned back.

He mouthed, "_what?_"

I grinned mischievously. "I had a good time at the beach yesterday." I winked and bit down on my lip. I could see the side of his mouth turn into a smile. "You remember how you kissed me?" I saw his eyes widen as he remembered it well; the pulling of our bodies together, his warm tongue dancing against mine, my hands sliding through his silky hair. His face showed just a hint of pink as he turned back to the front. "I was thinking maybe we could try that again after the bonfire tonight. Up for it?" He glanced to the corner of his eyes and put his finger to his lips casually, trying to tell me to be quiet. I smiled teasingly, "I thought it was fun. Didn't you?" I pouted. He looked back to the front and started writing notes from the board. I watched him scribbling quickly as he tried not to smile. I leaned back into my chair, "I thought so." I said a bit too loud and the brawny boy in front of me turned around. I giggled slightly, looking back to the teacher as well.

The bell rang and I was pleased to start the weekend. Daven stood and walked over to me. He leaned into my ear and blew. "I'm going to get you back for that."

I shivered as his lips glided along my ear. "I hope so."

"Run along you two." The teacher spoke from behind us. We smiled and walked to our lockers.

***

Daven and I walked hand and hand down to the beach where Dad was helping Grandpa Black get set up by the fire.

"Sarah, how's my precious angel?" Grandpa asked as we got close.

"Hi Grandpa." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"This must be the lucky guy."

"Grandpa, you already know Daven." I chided.

"That I do, and he is lucky to have the most beautiful girl in the reservation for his imprint."

Daven stepped forward and shook his hand. "Thank you Sir."

"Ah come on son, you can call me Grandpa Black. This sweet one does." His eyes moved to me.

I heard our Mom's yell from the road. "Kids come help us move this food down."

I smiled, "sorry Grandpa. Guess we better go help." I gave him a quick hug and he smiled broadly.

"You two go right on ahead. Good to see you again Daven."

"You too." Grandpa nodded at him.

We walked back to the road and started helping grab the mounds of food our mother's had prepared. We took veggie plates and hamburger buns, fruit salads, and every other type of barbeque food down you could imagine. It seemed like too much but I only had to remind myself of the pack's appetites.

After dinner we sat around the fire and talked until it started getting dark. When the sun had set everyone seemed to change posture, sitting straighter and proud. That is when Grandpa Black began. His voice was loud and commanding. It seemed impossible not to want to listen.

He told us about Kaheleha, the first Spirit Chief leading his army to victory. He told of Taha Aki and Utlapa and their battle. He continued with stories of Yaha Uta, the Cold Ones and the third wife. The stories were so captivating I wondered how I was able to ignore them before.

Grandpa continued. "The werewolf gene went into remission until a large coven of Vampires took up permanent residence and forced the pack into larger numbers than it has ever known. They left and our pack numbers dwindled. It had been the same for fifteen years, until now. We have a new wolf to welcome. Daven." He nodded. Daven stood.

"Daven fought courageously to save my granddaughter's life. Let us welcome him." Whoops and calls filled the air and Daven looked shyly to his feet. "Welcome." Grandpa said in a reverent tone. He spoke loudly again, "The gene is not dead council members. He shows us this. It could come out at any time. We need to be prepared for any future transformations."

Daven sat down and I leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "My hero," I said romantically. He grinned. I heard Leah snort.

The atmosphere relaxed and people started to chat amongst themselves. Dad and Mom got up and started to help Grandpa Black back to his house. When they left I pulled myself into Daven's lap straddling his legs. I snuggled into his chest and put my lips to his ear, "You want to go somewhere?" I felt heat rise in his chest and pulled back to see his face wide eyed with a crooked smile.

I sat up off him and grabbed his hand to follow me. We walked up the beach a while when I turned to him and latched my arms around his neck. I pulled him down and brushed my lips against his teasingly, pulling away slightly when he tried to kiss me. "Can we go to the cliff?"

Not a second later I was on his back and he was taking off towards the high cliff. I hitched my legs around his hips and started kissing his neck. His breathing became labored though I knew it wasn't from running, "Sarah! You're going to make me hit a tree!" I laughed. I leaned back to let the wind hit my face. It was like I was flying. Then we were there.

He ripped me off his back and pulled me into his lips. He was kissing me with a force Daven never had. It melted my insides. I was so joyous to have imprint Daven take the stage that I picked my leg off the ground and wrapped it around his thigh. In turn he grabbed my hips and pulled me up against his waist. I curled my legs around him and kissed him with the same passion he was showing me.

His hands left my hips and one cradled against my back while another wrapped around my neck. His warmth was getting too hot to bare. My insides felt on fire, but still I pressed on. I was forcing myself closer to him, deeper into the heat when his body froze.

I pulled away to hear a wolf cry in the distance. He growled low in his chest. "I've got to go."

I laughed at our inconvenient interruption. He put me down to the ground and met his lips to mine. He only lingered for a few seconds before offering, "orders."

"See you later." He took my hand and kissed it before he disappeared into the trees.

I walked back down to the bonfire, and got there when my mom and Emily had just about everything packed up. Emily looked up to me, "do you know what happened? Leah and the boys left pretty quickly a while ago." She seemed concerned, but not overly anxious.

"I don't know. We were on the high cliff and then he said he had to go. He didn't seem like there was a problem."

They smiled at each other, "The high cliff huh? Maybe it's good he got called in."

My eyes got wide and my blush gave me away. They just laughed. Emily spoke using her sweet motherly tone, "its ok. We're actually happy to see you two getting along so well."

Dad then came over and pulled mom aside dipping her and giving her a big kiss. I averted my eyes. "Dad gross."

He boomed a laugh and set mom on her feet. "The place is packed up Bells. Let's get home."

We said goodbye to Emily and started walking back up to our van. Daven and the pack ran out of the trees faster than human speed. Daven rushed over to me and scooped me up in his arms, holding tightly. I could barely speak, "I'm glad to see you too, but you haven't been gone that long."

The rest of the pack stopped rigidly in front of my parents. Leah spoke, "Bella you all need to come with us."

Mom looked to her with confusion, "why? What is it Leah?"

She took a deep breath, "It's the Cullen's. They want to speak to you."


	14. The Cullen's

Dad took a forceful step forward. "We don't want to talk to the Cullen's!"

Brady spoke up from behind, "they said it was urgent."

Daven let me back down on the ground. I looked into his eyes and could see fear. Mom spoke up from my side, "I want to go."

Dad looked quickly over to her, "What? No! We can't go! They finally left our lives Bells."

"I know. That is why we need to see them. If they are here it is because something bad is going to happen. If the Volturi are finally after me, we need their help."

"Bells…" Dad pleaded.

"Jacob, we can at least go see what they need." She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, we can leave after we see what they want."

"Bells.."

"Please." She cut him off. She lovingly rubbed his face. "We'll need their help."

Leah snorted under her breath, "we don't need help from bloodsuckers."

"Okay Bells," he relented. "But we get out of there fast." She smiled and nodded.

Daven then looked down to me, "you don't have to go if you don't want."

Brady spoke up again, "they said they wanted them all."

Daven turned around to him and used a deep tone I'd never heard before, "She stays if she wants to."

I placed my hand on his chest, "I'll go Daven." I wouldn't admit that I was a tiny bit curious.

He sighed and turned, leaning down for me. I climbed up on his back and Mom did the same to Leah. Dad growled low in his throat and climbed on Embry's.

We were running through the forest at high speeds. My stomach felt in knots, but only because I knew we were on our way to meet vampires. It was no consolation that vampires couldn't touch me. I had one weakness, who's to say I didn't have many?

The wolves kept running with us piggyback for a few minutes. They slowed in a tight grove of trees. My breathing picked up heavily and I scanned the surroundings. All I could see was rocks, trees, and moss. I bent down to Daven's ear, "where are they?"

They stopped running and started letting us off their backs, "they are a small ways north." His nose twitched. "We are stopping here and going to phase."

"What? No, I need you…"

"And I need you safe." He looked deeply in my eyes. "Sarah, I don't want anything to happen to you and I can best do that by already being phased."

Mom spoke from by Leah, "The Cullen's are safe. They don't attack humans."

Dad huffed under his breath, "but they could hurt us all the same."

Mom walked to his side and grabbed his hand. "Jacob, we don't have a choice. If Alice is here it's because she has seen something."

Everyone's nerves were at end. I spoke quietly, "let's go and see what they want. Daven and the others will protect us." Silent slow nods met me from around the group. The pack walked into the dense vegetation and came back in their wolf forms. The towering wolves were a lot to take in. Daven came up to me and nuzzled my face. "It's okay. I know you'll keep me safe."

The wolves started walking in front of us and we followed close behind. After a few yards we came to a clearing with three people standing in a straight line a ways in head of us. I bit my lip and tried not to show that my hands were shaking with terror. We walked closer and closer and the vampires came into view.

There were two blonde males, and a dark haired female. Mom leaned down to me, "the first is Carlisle, then the two together are Alice and Jasper."

The rest stopped quickly and I took another step forward not knowing they were stopping. Daven stepped out in front of me and blocked my path. He bent his nose down and pushed me back a few steps. We stood line and line as if separated by some invisible barrier. Daven came and crouched beside me, seemingly ready to spring at any moment. I rubbed down his back, nerves shaking my hand.

The black haired one my mom called Alice spoke in a jumpy high voice, "Oh Bella! I am so happy to get to see you again!"

Mom smiled. "Alice I've missed you as well. How have you been?"

Dad cut in, "Cut the pleasantries, why are you here leeches?"

Carlisle looked towards Alice. "Alice has come upon a particularly troubling vision. We are in need of Sarah's help."

Daven's back arched and he growled low and Dad took a step back in a defensive position yelling, "NO!" My heart seemed to stop. Me? Why me? Adrenaline shot through my system. All at once the wolves relaxed and Dad stood up straight. I swallowed. What could I do? They needed to touch me? They are vampires they can't come close. I stepped next to Daven and tried to calm down.

Mom seemed confused, "why Sarah? What was your vision Alice?"

Alice's sweet voice filled the air, "I saw a vision of the Volturi. They are after me. They have a new vampire that can manipulate your body movements under his control. His name is Luce. He plans on coming for me tomorrow evening. He will take me and my family to Volturra and make us be a part of them. His power will incapacitate us before we can even try to fight him off."

Dad was calm but menacing, "then that has nothing to do with us, bloodsuckers."

Carlisle spoke again. "We remember the ability Sarah has. We believe that she could distract Luce long enough that we can go in and kill him by surprise."

All the wolves growled around me, sending my heart rate soaring. Dad lost his calm, "You are going to use her as BAIT??! No way! NO WAY! Come on Bella we are going home right now!" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her to me.

"Jasper, please?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Dad stopped abruptly and twisted back around taking a deep breath. The wolves relaxed their positions. What was happening? "Mom?"

She leaned down to me, "That's Jasper. His gift is to manipulate emotions."

My eyebrows pulled together. "Oh," is all I could say.

Alice pleaded. "Bella, we have saved your life. We have helped to save Sarah's and did so much for your family, at the expense of ours. Now we ask for you to help us. All we need Sarah to do is be there. You know he won't be able to get close to her. She just needs to be there for a distraction. Bella. Jacob. I know it will work. I can see me and my family's life's go on after. You have to help us."

I just need to stand there? That's all? My heartbeat started to relax now. They weren't asking me anything I couldn't do, and their family has helped us out so much. They saved my mother's life numerous times. I could help them. I would help them.

I spoke up timidly, "I'll do it." Daven grunted beside me. I turned to him. "You know I won't get hurt. I can give them a few minutes at least. They helped my mom. I need to help them." He wimpered. "Please Daven. I want to help them."

"Please Daven!?" My dad yelled behind me. "What about us? We are your parents. We are the ones that get to decide."

Mom leaned into him, "she's right dear. She can do this, and we should repay the Cullen's for all they have helped us with."

Dad shook his head, "Bella baby, this vampire could throw something at her. There are lots of other ways she could get hurt!"

Carlisle took his turn. "He won't. That is not how Vampire's hunt. We use our power or our strength and speed. There is no reason for him to be a danger to your daughter."

Dad yelled back at him, "Well what about his power then! The bloodsucker could make her choke herself, or..or.. cut herself with a rock. Who knows what he might do!"

"We don't think anything like that will happen."

Dad took a step forward, "I don't care what you think Fang! She's not going!"

"She will be fine. I assure you Jacob." Carlisle's eyes twisted to Jasper.

Everyone seemed to close their eyes and breathe at the same time. Dad painfully spoke, "I trust what you are saying, but I could never let her be in that position. I'm sorry."

"Jake, please. They need our help. We have to help them."

He just shook his head. It still seemed like it pained him to do so. "We just can't." He grabbed my mom's hand and took heavy steps away into the trees. Daven's head went between my legs and swooped me up on his back. My shaky hands went to his fur.

"Daven, no. I want to help." He shook his head back and forth. As he pushed his way back into the trees I turned around one last time. Alice smiled and winked. "Bella." She called out. "I'll see you soon!"

They disappeared from view as my Dad finally found his anger and yelled back, "NO she won't!!"

I was still on Daven's back when he laid down on all his paws. My Dad came and steadied me as I slid off Daven. The wolves then wandered back to the tree cover to phase back. Daven caught me up in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you didn't go with them." I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Let's get out of here. The leech smell is going to make me sick." Leah grumbled.

We climbed back up on the backs of our pack members and they took off towards the reservation. No one said anything.

We arrived only a few minutes later. The pack dropped us off in front of our van. Daven gave me a sweet goodbye kiss. My dad grunted behind us but it only made me smile into Daven's lips. "Sarah." He said in his even dad tone. I pulled away slowly and smiled up at Daven. He had a sorrowful expression that he tried to cover up with a half smile.

"I'll see you later." He said carefully.

"See you." I hugged him quickly and then hopped into the back of the van.

The car ride home was just as quiet although it was only a minute or two away. I helped bring in the empty dishes and chairs before heading to the shower.

I walked in the bathroom and turned the water on. I let it get hot while I undressed and combed through my hair. I stepped in and let the heat soak into me while my thoughts carried away.

Why wouldn't Dad let me help them? Mom said Alice had helped us, why would he feel it's so bad for me to stand around and let a vampire look at me. I would be sure to stay away from water. But then there was that. What if that's not my only weakness? What if it's with the phases of the moon or some other nonsense? I breathed out and tried to let that thought away.

This vampire I would be able to manipulate my muscles. What if he made me do something I wouldn't like? What if he did make me strangle myself or even hold my breath? But, then there was Alice. Mom said she could see the future and she looked at me so knowing. She said she knew that everything would be ok. Why shouldn't I trust someone who can see the future? I sighed into the steam. I guess it doesn't matter anyway.

I finished up the shower and put on pajamas before going to my room. I turned on my side lamp then laid out my heavy blankets and sat against my headboard. I took a book off my nightstand and started reading waiting for Daven.

I didn't have to read long before my mental request was filled. I smelled him from outside and smiled I put my book down and wandered over to my window. I opened it and came face to face with him. "'Bout time," I teased.

He smiled and put his hand up to my cheek. I sighed into the warmth. He pulled me forward to meet him through the window. He met my lips with a long sweet kiss. He was showing me his absolute adoration. He then pulled back slightly to rest his forehead at mine. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you would have went with those vampires."

I sighed. "But I thought they were supposed to be alright around humans. They are my mom's friends. You heard her stories. They helped her."

"I know, but it still goes against what my instincts tell me."

"I know. I'm sorry." I bent down to kiss him again. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Sarah. I love you."

"Love you too." He turned and crossed the backyard towards his house.

I closed the window and then slipped into my bed turning off the light. I thought about the Cullen's as my thoughts disappeared into dreams.


	15. Coffee Shop

_I stood at the edge of a small valley. It smelled of grass and pine and I could see a winding river further down. I was waiting and I was terrified. I didn't know what was about to happen, but I knew I was alone. I felt like I was awaiting my death. I felt someone behind me and turned to look into bright ruby eyes._

_**BANG! **_"Ouch!"

I startled awake and sprang out of bed. A dark figure was at my bedside. I opened my mouth and gulped air to scream. "SSSHHHH!!! Honey! Be quiet! Please, please be quiet."

"Mom?" I blew out the air and tried to squint through the darkness.

"Yes, honey. Now please be very quiet. Your father is asleep now but he's not a very deep sleeper."

I flicked on my side lamp. I noticed she was fully dressed. "What are you doing here mom? It's the middle of the night."

She sat down on the edge of my bed. "I was hoping we could go help the Cullen's."

"But Dad doesn't want us to."

She sighed. "I know, but we should help them. It's time we pay back the favor."

"What will I tell Daven? I'm sure he won't be pleased to let me go."

"We aren't going to tell anyone. We are going to leave right now."

"Mom? We have to tell Dad and Daven. They will worry."

She used her sweet motherly tone, "baby, we will be okay. Alice said her vision turned out okay for us all."

I bit my lip. Daven would not like this one bit, but I did want to help. "Okay Mom. I guess let's go."

"Get some clothes on, and meet me out front." She lifted off my bed and walked out.

I hurried around my room and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and tied up my shoes as quietly as I could. I flipped the light off and listened. I could hear Dad's loud snores from the other room. I stalled a minute to think about how angry he and Daven would be. I sighed and turned back on my light.

I pulled open the top drawer of my desk and got a pen and paper out.

**Daven,**

**Sorry, Mom is taking me to the Cullen's.**

**Don't worry; you know I'll be okay.**

**Love you and see you soon,**

**Sarah**

I walked to my window and slid it open wedging the paper between it and the frame. "Bye Daven," I whispered to the darkness and turned out my light and met mom on the porch. We silently got in the van. She turned the key and we slowly drove away. As we passed Daven's street I placed my hand at the window as if I could touch him through it.

"He'll be okay." She assured me.

"I wish I could be so sure." We hadn't spent more than twelve hours apart all week. He needed me. Worse yet, I needed him. I sighed and leaned my head against the chair rest and fell asleep.

***

The car slowed and I blinked my eyes trying to wake myself up. It was still dark outside but we were pulled up in front of a coffee shop. The neon sign said open but there weren't any customers inside. I looked at the radio dial and the light flashed 5:06. I turned back. "Mom where are we?"

She looked down at me, "this is a coffee shop that Alice took me to when I was pregnant with you. The Cullen's weren't at their Forks house and Dad will look there first if that's where we ended up waiting. Alice will be able to find us here. Ready to go in or would you like to wake up a minute more?"

I sat up and yawned, "I'm okay. Let's go in." We unlocked the doors and walked in the coffee shop. The smells as we entered were wonderful; bitter coffee, warm muffins, sweet cream, and cinnamon, each smell distinct and wonderful.

"Do you want anything?"

"How about orange juice and a bagel?"

She smiled and nodded. We stepped up to the counter and ordered two of each. We waited for the scrawny boy behind the register to put everything on a tray and then turned to a cozy table off to the side. We sat down and finished our breakfast in silence.

An hour later and still nothing happened. "Mom? What are we doing here?" I finally asked.

"Alice will see us sitting here and come pick us up." We looked to the door when the bell rang, but it was just a random man in a business suit.

"How long will it take?"

She looked at the clock. "I don't know. She should have seen us as soon as we got away from the reservation." She tapped her fingers on the table. "She might be far away. We'll just have to wait for her."

At three hours I crossed the last line of our ninth game of connect the dots. "Mom, maybe we should go home. Dad will come looking and Alice isn't showing up."

"She'll be here." She looked desperately in my eyes. "We just have to wait a little while longer."

I looked at the clock and sighed. "Okay, whatever you say." I stood up, "I'm just going to go to the restroom."

I got up and walked through the women's doors. I used the restroom and came out and washed my hands and rinsed my face. I took a good long look in the mirror. It was nearing ten hours from being away from Daven and I was missing him already. What would he go through if I didn't come back? I pulled my hands around to my shoulders and rubbed heat into my arms. I refuse to think that. Nothing will happen to me. I'm just going to stand there and wait until Mom's friends can sneak up on the vampire. That is, if we ever get out of this coffee shop. I dried off my face and hands and walked out.

Just before I walked out of the small hallway to the seating area I noticed a payphone. I stopped and studied it carefully. I could hurry and call Daven. I peered out towards my mother and she was looking out the window. I ran towards it and dug in my wallet for a few coins. I fed them into the machine and waited while it rang.

"Hello." I jumped at Emily's voice.

"Hi Emily, is Daven there?"

She laughed, "Hi Sarah. Daven is still sleeping. He had a long night. Should I wake him?"

I sighed. I didn't want to wake him up if he was on patrol last night. Sadness wove through my tone, "No, that's okay let him sleep. But can you tell him that I won't be home today? I had to leave somewhere with my mom."

You could hear her sweet smile through the phone, "Sure dear. Have fun with Bella."

"I'll try." I said unconfidently. "Bye."

"Bye." I heard her phone click.

I put the phone down on the hanger and rested my forehead against it. Please be okay Daven. I straightened up and tried to act collected then walked back out to where we were sitting.

"Tic-Tac-Toe?" Mom offered.

"Sure." Anything to get my mind off Daven.

Twenty minutes later a bell like voice filled the coffee shop, "Bella!" We both jumped and looked to the door where Alice and Jasper stood.

"Alice!" Mom jumped up and ran over and gave her a hug. "I was thinking you might never show up."

"It's only been a few minutes Bella," she grinned and pulled back.

"Almost five hours Alice. You're losing your touch." Mom laughed.

Alice and Jasper looked cautiously at each other. "Well, we have a theory about that. Come on we'll tell you on the way."


	16. Going to the Cullen's

**Did you see this coming? **

**Oh, and I just tried to reread New Moon so I'm mad at Bella. So she is really annoying in this chapter, more so than I originally meant to make her. See if you can pick up on the burn from her own daughter's mouth, LOL. **

* * *

After I was properly introduced to Alice and Jasper, we followed them to their car. We got in and the air was a slight bit like rotten banana's, but not unbearable. I glanced around to see if I could see an old discarded lunch box somewhere before realizing that they don't eat normal food. I swallowed. What was I thinking getting in a car with vampires? What would Daven think about this? I breathed out very uncomfortably.

Jasper was in the driver's seat and drove faster than I've ever had someone drive before. I was clawing at the seat cushion. If the vamp crashes I'm a goner before I even get to help. "Uh, can we slow down?" I asked hesitantly.

Mom leaned over, "we won't crash dear. We'll be safe." I bit my lip, and eased my hands off the seat. I breathed in and out and tried to relax. She sat straight up and smiled up to the front. "So why did it take you so long to find us Alice?"

She looked back at us, "I just barely saw you, and you were alone. I'm guessing Sarah stepped out for a minute?"

Mom looked confused. "She went to the bathroom. What does that have to do with anything?"

Jasper and Alice looked at each other again and nodded. Alice turned back to us, "that's what we wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" my mom said with brows furrowed.

"We believe that Sarah can block gifts as well."

Both our eyes went wide and mom gasped. "She can what?"

"Sarah's shield not only blocks her body but we think she can block gifts as well."

My mom was shaking her head in disbelief, "but how can she? How can you tell?"

"That first day I met her I couldn't touch her, but I also couldn't see her future. I just thought it was because Jacob was in the room and didn't think anything about it. After the whole family came Jasper talked to me after we left. He said he was not able to feel her emotions at all. That got us thinking that maybe her gift was something more than just the heat. Just now, I saw you alone in the coffee shop. I couldn't see you when you were a part of her future. When she left I was finally able to see you." She smiled. "That's why we think Luce will not be able to harm her, because he won't be able to touch her or use his gift on her."

My breathing was so shallow I felt my mind go fuzzy. I find out that vampires can't touch me and now they can't even use their gifts on me? What makes me so special? I breathed a heavy breath. My mother is a mind shield, my father and boyfriend are werewolves, what difference is it if I have one more trick up my sleeve? I guess it is kind of neat to think about. Vampires can't use their powers on me. They can't get near enough to even lay a finger on me. I began to smile. I guess this could be pretty cool. I could walk right up to that, that body mover vampire and he wouldn't be able to do a darn thing! Alice is right everyone would get out safe…wait. My smile fell.

"Alice you can't see my future."

"That's right sweetie."

"Then how do you know this movement vampire won't hurt me?"

She pressed her lips into a straight line and looked from my mom to me. "I don't." She paused. "The whole battle is blank, but as soon as we decided to ask you to help us all our futures came back into view. So something you do helps us win."

My eyes narrowed, "but _I _may or may not come out alive."

"I guess we don't know that for sure, but with your gift Luce won't be able to get near you, so you are sure to be safe." She radiated positive energy.

I however, wasn't so positive. I laid back in my seat and crossed my arms. I could die. I gulped for air and refused to talk anymore. I sat in silence, but it didn't mean the car ride was quiet. Mom and Alice chatted playfully all the way. I really had no idea where we were going, but wasn't about to ask. It didn't seem to matter anymore. Jasper pulled into a long term parking lot at the Seattle airport and I gulped. I couldn't stand my vow of silence anymore, "Where are we going?"

Jasper answered, "We are going back to our house in Minnesota. We'll take a plane it'll be faster." My lip quivered. Minnesota?

***

The plane ride went quickly but I was acutely aware that there were at least two vampires riding with me in this enclosed space. It made the turbulence upset my stomach more than it should. I did survive the trip without getting sick. At least that was something.

We walked out of the airport quickly, not being bothered by luggage. Alice was talking on her cell phone telling someone to meet us out front. We arrived at the curb the exact moment a giant black Mercedes pulled up. Jasper opened the door and I climbed in the back pushed clear to the side so Mom and Alice could ride too. I noticed this car had the same old banana smell.

"Hello Bella. Sarah." I looked to the driver's seat and it was Carlisle, the other vampire from back at Forks.

Mom smiled, "Carlisle. I'm so happy to see you guys again. I'm sorry about Jacob yesterday."

Carlisle nodded, "he was just voicing his opinion on what he thought was best for his daughter. I hope we didn't cause too much of a disagreement for your family." He smiled, "Seems Alice was able to find you. I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I needed to get back to our company." He pulled the car into gear and started driving at the same speed Jasper was using earlier.

"Company?" My mom asked curiously.

Carlisle looked to Alice, "did you explain?" She gave a happy, "yep." He started, "Okay then, Sarah knows about the potential for being a power shield as well. We wanted to test it. Make sure our hypothesis is correct before sending her out to face Luce alone. We asked some friends to come and help us test."

My eyes opened wide. "Friends? Daven isn't going to like this at all."

Alice tried to calm me, "it's okay they promised to hunt far away from you."

"MOM! They are human drinkers?!?!" My nerves shot pin pricks around my body and I started breathing heavily.

"It's okay honey. The Cullen's will make sure we are safe, we can trust them."

"Mom! No! We are humans! There will be real vampires around us. We can't go. Please I can't do that to Daven! We have to go home. Please, Mom let's go home!!"

"Daven will get you back in one piece. The Cullen's will be sure to watch over us. We are already here. We owe it to them to help. Besides Sarah, they can't touch you anyway."

I bit my lip and clutched my arms around myself. Daven was going to be furious, and Dad. Dad was going to be outraged. I looked at my mom's face. Couldn't she see that? Is she siding with the Vampires over her own husband? This doesn't seem right. My chest heaved up and down with my irregular breathing. I tried to hold back the tears that were dotting my eyes.

We drove for an hour and a half into the back woods of who knows where in Minnesota before we pulled into a large open field with a giant two story house centered in the middle. It was long with pillars holding up various overhangs of the roof. We pulled up and I carefully opened my door. I wasn't sure what I should do if there were human drinkers around. I wish Dad would have taught me to hotwire a car. Maybe I could find a phone and call Daven to come pick me up. I bit my lip. What am I thinking? I'm five states away. I gulped for air. I wouldn't get home until this was over.

Mom put her arm around my back and started pulling me towards the door. She walked so calmly. Was Jasper doing that, or did she really not care? My fingers fidgeted and my eyebrows were permanently pulled down. She guided me up the porch and into the house. As we stepped inside my breath was caught. For being a household of vampires the place was beautiful; crystal clear glass and tall white walls, a large spiral staircase to the side, and it was open to the second floor with vaulted ceilings. The rotten banana smell hung in the air, but was almost over powered by the delightful smell of fresh made bread with oregano and garlic. I almost smiled at the thought of garlic in a vampire's house.

"Is that my baby sister?" A deep voice boomed from another room. At once at large, massive chested, dark haired man was in front of us. "Bella!" He swooped her off her feet into a hug.

"Emmett!" She squeezed him back. He put her down on the ground but kept a friendly arm tossed around her shoulders. "This is our Sarah all grown up huh?" He winked at me. I felt my lip turn up. Their Sarah? "Rose get your sweet behind in here. The wolves have arrived!"

A tall beautiful blonde strolled in the room with the click of her heals on the floor. "I know." She sneered, "I could smell them from outside."

A sweet motherly voice interrupted, "Rose behave." A small woman with a beautiful smile walked in from the kitchen. "Bella. It's been too long." She walked up and placed a delicate hug around my mom.

"Esme. I've missed you." Mom pulled away to arms length then turned to me.

"Sarah, this is Esme, Carlislse's wife. These two are Emmett and Rosalie."

"Hi." I squeaked out. My eyes trailed around the room carefully.

Emmett laughed, "You lookin' for Carlisle's friends? They left to hunt." I shivered involuntarily. "They wanted to be extra prepared for your visit. Not that you need to be worried, with that awesome gift of yours."

Esme furrowed her brow, "now Emmett you be quiet." She looked to me smiling, "would you two like some food? I prepared some Pasta and breadsticks." I sniffed again and the Italian spices did make my stomach ache.

Mom spoke up for us. "Yes please Esme. That would be wonderful."

We followed Esme into the kitchen and sat at a long expensive looking cherry wood dinette. Esme plated some food and set it in front of us. I stared at it untrustingly but mom dug in right away. I pinched my lips together nervously. I was pretty hungry. I sighed loudly and picked up my fork.

I swirled some vermicelli on the fork and stabbed a small tomato placing them delicately in my mouth. The flavor was delightful. Was it the garlic? Or the fresh spices? Maybe it was the fact I hadn't eaten in almost twelve hours. I swallowed quickly. Twelve hours. Daven was sure to know I was missing by now. I ate the rest of my meal quickly without thinking. Esme gathered our plates and went to wash them while mom thanked her generously.

A bang sounded from the front door when it flew open.

"The fun has arrived!" I heard Emmett shout.

I tried to peer around the hallway, but I was already sure I knew who it was and I wasn't going to like them.


	17. Company

I scooted my chair closer to my mom subconsciously hoping that my shield would protect her too. I heard a desperate smelling at the air with a loud moan coming from the front room along with Carlisle's voice. "Please let my family always stand as a barrier between you and the humans. They are to be kept protected at all times. We don't want any accidents. We want them to be safe."

"We will oblige." A low male voice responded.

"Agreed," sounded two female voices.

"Esme. Will you guide Bella and Sarah in please?" Carlisle's voice sounded.

Esme smiled warmly at me. I noticed my hands gripping tightly at my thighs. "It'll be okay Sarah. We'll watch over you and Bella." Her hand came down to try to touch my shoulder but she jumped back quickly. "Come with me." Mom stood and grabbed my hand guiding me into the front room.

As I walked in a very deeply sweet smell caught in my nose. I looked up and my eyes were met with three sets of icy stares. Their eyes were all bright ruby red. I gasp silently and stood where mom stopped staying as close as possible.

There was an older man with black hair and piercing eyes. A skinny, dark skinned woman with sleeked back hair stood beside him. A younger woman with blonde wavy hair stood rigid slightly behind them.

"This is the girl?" The man's baritone pronounced each syllable clearly.

"Yes, this is Sarah and her mother Bella. Bella, Sarah this is Barraud, Katrina, and Naomi." He pointed to the couple in front and then the blonde behind.

"Hello." Mom said carefully. I looked to her face, my own expression paled. She seemed calm enough but she was biting her lip. I looked back to them nodding.

"Come away from your mother dear one." The red haired Katrina purred with a low alto. I looked to my mom hesitantly and she pushed me aside gently. I stood away from her. "We have heard you have a gift, but Carlisle has been very secretive on the details. We are very interested in what it might be that he should call us all here. Have you heard of our gifts?" She raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head and whispered, "no," before looking towards the floor.

"Well it will be an experience for both of us then." She looked towards her blonde friend. "Naomi can see your desires. Every wild desire your heart dreams of, and even those you may not know you want. Barraud," she grinned, "Barraud can raise your blood temperature. He can cook a meal alive before he drinks." I held back the vomit that threatened in my stomach. Her laugh was low and fierce, "And I can control the winds."

I tried to will my voice to work. "So what are you here for?"

Barraud's low voice was meanacing, "we are here to try our powers on you of course." His eyes squinted as if he was tracking his prey. "Shall we begin?"

I swallowed noisily and looked to my mom's eyes for comfort. Her face had lost the calm and she began to show her fear. Mom being afraid did nothing to calm my nerves.

Naomi's voice was high and sweet like Alice's, "Young one, do not be afraid. We truly mean you know harm. We just wish to help Carlisle out with our powers. My gift is not so threatening, perhaps we start with me?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

She closed her eyes and her head rolled slowly around her neck. "I see deep love for her family from Esme. Carlisle wishes to help the humans." She continued for a minute or so more eyebrows pulling together every so often. "Hmmmm." She purred. She started walking, circling us with her eyes still closed. I followed her movements and she stopped abruptly to my left side. "I see a man's desire for you, young one. His desire to love and protect is connected very deeply to you. I've never seen a desire so strong." She paused, "however I see no desire from you to him." She opened her eyes and grinned slyly. I clenched my teeth angrily and dug my fingernails into my palms. "Actually, I see nothing from her or her mother. Carlisle could they be shields?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded, "we believe her mother is a mental shield. Sarah we are not sure of yet."

Katrina stepped forward. "I'll take my turn then." Both her hands came up from her side as she scooped the air. The curtains above the window swayed lightly. Her wrists danced in small circles as everyone's clothes began to flutter. I noticed my mom's hair whipping as if a small breeze blew through the room, yet I felt nothing. I looked down to my own clothes and the fabric stayed still. _It's wind_, I questioned myself. Why would the wind not hit me? Wind surely could penetrate the shield.

"Don't you feel the wind?" Carlisle asked intrigued. I shook my head back and forth, bewildered myself.

"We should try more then!" Katrina commanded as she raised her hands higher. The wind started swirling around the room faster. Everyone's hair and clothes flapped from their body and mom moved her hand to shield the wind whipping at her eyes. Papers started to get sucked into the wind and fluttered about the room. The wind howled like an angry beast. The papers that came close to me stopped and slowly swished to the ground before being picked back up in the torrent wind.

"Fastinating." Carlisle's eyes were wide as he held the edges down on his coat. With his words the winds slowed and papers fluttered to the ground. "Her shield blocks physically. I could actually see the papers stop at the edge before being picked back up in the wind. I wish there was a better way I could study and document this."

Barraud stepped forward with a sly smile of anticipation on his face. "It would be my turn now." He let his muscular arm flow from his body towards my direction and I cringed waiting for my blood to boil within me. A few seconds past and I looked up. His eyebrow was crooked high and his face was twisted with fury, "Yes, a very powerful shield, but what of her mother." His eyes switched to my mother and in an instant she was on the floor.

Her forehead began sweating and her body curled up. Her voice was raspy and thin, "hot….so…hot." I was down at her side at once. I grabbed her hands in mine. They were as hot as Daven's.

Carlisle shouted, "Barraud!" My mother straightened out and let out a deep moaning breath. Carlisle gave Barraud a threatening glare. "They were not to be hurt." His voice softened, "Esme, can you grab Bella a glass of water and a cool wash cloth." Esme smiled and nodded leaving us alone.

I helped mom come to a sitting position and Esme was back already. She lovingly placed the washcloth at mom's forehead and mom held it there letting out a deep breath. She reached for the water and took a few sips before saying thank you and handing it back. She let the cloth off her forehead and stood back up.

Carlisle spoke darkly. "Sarah and Bella were not to be hurt."

Barraud bowed his head, "My deepest regrets Carlisle. I was already using full power on the girl. I switched too quickly."

"You are forgiven Barraud, but maybe it's best you all take your leave now. We have learned what can from your help and wish for no more problems. We wish the humans to feel safe at our house for the remainder of their stay."

Katrina pulled on Barraud's arm. "We will take our leave then." Her eyes met mine, "it was a pleasure to meet you young one." I looked away and nodded once acknowledging her farewell.

The three blood drinkers said goodbyes to the Cullen's and then left as quickly as they came. I stood still and every set of eyes in the room were on me. I looked from person to person hoping someone would speak up.

Emmett broke the silence with loud laughter, "just think of what her power might be as a vampire!" My breath caught in my throat and I felt like I was choking.

"Emmett!" A chorus of voices sounded around me.

He slunk back, "just saying. Sorry. It's not like we can touch her to bite her." I wisp of cold air chilled my spine and I shuttered. They could touch me if they only knew.

My mother's voice filled the air. "So she is a shield like me then?"

"Yes, a very powerful shield." Carlisle answered. "I've seen none like it in the vampire world, and that her power is so prominent in human form is quite fascinating." He thought for a few seconds before continuing. "Luce will surly be no harm to you. Sarah, we would love to have your help, but this is still your decision. Would you willing to help us?"

My mother's desperate eyes met mine. I wouldn't be hurt. Even Katrina's wind couldn't get through to me. I'm sure that I would be fine. All I would have to do is sit and wait. Daven wouldn't like it, but he is already probably doubled over with worry. The sooner this mess got finished the sooner we could fly back to him.

It all comes down to me though, and I would like to help my mom help her friends. "Yes," I said quietly, "I want to help."


	18. Ruby Colored Eyes

"What's the plan then Alice?" Mom asked.

Alice sat down on the sofa. "The plan is Sarah heads off Luce forty-five miles south of here in Allder Valley. Sarah will be placed at the valley edge near the tree line. She will try to keep his attention long enough that Luce is distracted trying to fight against her shield. At the right moment Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett will come out of the trees and attack. They kill Luce and then we take you two back home."

Mom went to sit by her. "How will they know when the right moment to attack is?"

Alice let out a breath. "That's the problem. With Sarah being involved I can't see the fight. They will just have to know." Her face then spread with happiness as her eyes fluttered closed, "but it will work. I can my family smiling together day after tomorrow." She then bit her lip.

"What is it Alice?"

She mouthed the words to herself, "_his hands_." She shook her head and tried to smile again.

Emmett clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "I've been itchin' for a good fight! When do we go?"

Alice's eyes closed again. "You will leave in an hour and a half. Any earlier or later and it doesn't end well."

Jaspers eyebrows pulled together, "Why the critical time?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

***

The hour passed and consisted of everyone else playing cards and laughing and chatting peacefully on the floor while I sat on the couch and let my nerves and thoughts slowly drive me insane. I thought about sitting in the tub just so I could feel Jasper's calm, but I wasn't crazy on the idea of them knowing about my weakness. At this point I'd rather just suffer in silence.

Alice threw down her cards and yelled, "read 'um and weep boys!" She laughed and sat back against her hands.

Emmett boomed, "AWH MAN!" He threw his cards down and let the side of his fist punch into the floor boards, making cards fly around the room. "Oops, sorry Esme." I snuck a look too see a large dent close to his knee.

Alice began to stand up, "It's time boys. Go take Sarah on an adventure."

Emmett stood in a hurry, "All right!" Everyone took their time to stand after him. Emmett came over to me ready to pull me off the couch and then jumped back a few feet. "Oh yeah. Forgot! Let's get going girl!" I bit my lip and slowly lifted myself off the couch.

Alice threw him the keys and he started walking to the back. Jasper came up beside me, "please come with us. We'll make sure you stay safe Sarah." I nodded and followed after. Mom started walking with me when Alice stopped her.

"Bella, you have to stay here."

Mom's eyebrows pulled together, "I should go with Sarah."

"Bella." She sounded like a parent scolding their child. "If Luce smells you he will go after you too. It's better that Sarah be by herself until Luce is clearly distracted."

Mom bit her lip but turned to me. "It's okay honey. Carlisle, Jazz, and Emmett will make sure you get back fine. Be safe. Love you." She pulled me into a hug.

I internally snorted at her little addition of 'be safe' in there. "I love you mom."

"Come on Sarah. We have a timeline to follow." Carlisle said. I nodded and walked behind them.

We ended up in their garage next to a massive off road jeep. Jasper held the door for me and I climbed up into the back seat and scooted off to the side so he could sit too. Carlisle and Emmett jumped in the front seat and we drove away. I turned around and watched the house lights disappear into the darkness and hoped that I would see my mother again.

The ride was bumpy and nauseating. The vamps even drive like maniacs over rocky dirt roads. I held onto the seat with one hand and clutched a hand grip above me with my other. The boys tried to make small talk with me, but when they noticed I wasn't answering with more than a word or two they quit. I was glad. My nerves were already racing.

They stopped the car in a large grassy meadow. It reminded me of home. I bit my lip. "It's still two miles east." Carlisle spoke. "You are going to have to walk it yourself I'm afraid. Luce will be looking for our scents and we can't be anywhere near until he is distracted. I believe he will follow your scent in hopes of a last meal. So if you can when you get to the valley, try to touch as many things as possible. He will come and find you and when he does, just talk to him, dance, yell or whatever to make sure he is watching you. We will come out later and jump him. It should be easy. Alice said her vision ends well."

I nodded. "Okay. I can do that. Which way do I go?"

He pointed. "East. Just walk until you come to the valley, and take this." He threw a flashlight to me. "I know your eyesight isn't as good in this dense vegetation. You should be able to see better when you get out into the moonlight of the valley."

"Thanks," I sighed. "I guess I'll see you later then." I walked a few steps when I heard Jasper.

"Sarah?"

I turned back. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for doing this for our family. I know that you've been very worried about it. I can see it on your face if I can't feel it directly. Thank you for helping us. Thank you for helping my wife."

Carlisle spoke, "yes, very much so," and Emmett winked in agreement.

I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in the trip. "You're welcome guys. I'll do what I can." They nodded at me and I turned to begin my journey.

I climbed over sharp rocks and around trees for what could have been hours. I didn't have a watch to check. With every step that I took my heart seemed to beat faster. Was I walking into my death? Alice said she could see everyone else's future, and they would be okay, so shouldn't that mean I would be okay too? I did not know.

I pressed forward, step by step, scrape by scrape. Each moment getting me closer to a vampire who would no doubt want to kill me. Was I walking into a suicide mission? My head seemed to go fuzzy. No. I couldn't think things like that. I needed to get home. I would get home.

The aloneness started to play on my nerves. Every step I made, every wisp of sound that came from the wind made me jump. The tenseness was almost too much to bare. Terror streamed into every limb. My hand trembled but I kept my feet moving. I was doing this for my mother. I was doing this for the Cullen's. I had to keep going.

My breath froze when I saw moonlight start to seep in between tree trunks. I was close. I was walking into my fate. A minute more of foot steps and I made it to the valley edge. My heart beats slowed at the serene peace that filled me as I looked out into the moonlit valley. It was beautiful. There was a winding river cutting itself through the bottom. Grasses stood high swaying in the light breeze. The smells of grass and bark, clean water, and pine swirled in the air.

At that moment a thought of dread came over me. I wasn't here to look at the scenery. I was here for a fight. I was here to distract a vampire, a vampire who would kill me at any chance and then take away those people dear to my mother. Tears came to my eyes. I wanted to see my mother again. I wanted to see Daven and Dad and my friends again. I shouldn't be here.

_No._ I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath. I would be strong. I would fight and see them again. I held my head up high. Whatever I do in this fight makes the difference. I would help and now that means I distract.

I was still afraid, but I walked with confidence down the valley edge. I touched each cool stone as I passed. I let my hands trail through sharp grasses. I zigzagged through the valley edge trying to leave my scent around as much as I could. A loud snapping sound came from the tree line startling me enough to fall to my hands. I landed hard on a sharp rock breaking my flashlight against my right hand. I held my breath as my palm burned. I looked down at it to see blood start to ooze out of a long cut. I wiped my fingers across the blood and looked at the red that now stained them. The wound wasn't deep at least. I wiped my hand on my jeans and slowly got up.

The hair stood up at the back of my neck and an entirely too sweet smell filled my nostrils. I turned around, step by step, breath heaving my chest, my heart beating out of control. I looked at a man standing hunched against the trees. He was over thirty feet away, but even from here I could see his bright ruby colored eyes.

I was not alone, and I was bleeding.


	19. Luce

He was tall and lean, but well built. His brown hair hung messily to his ears. He looked older than Carlisle, but still in his late twenties or early thirties. His eyebrows hung over his eyes giving him a constant shadow over his eyelids.

"What are you doing out here so late Beautiful?" His tone was heavy and seductive like velvet. I would have been overcome except I knew what he was, and I knew that I had blood on me. I looked down to the red caked onto my palm. The wound stung, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. I tried to wipe what was left onto my pants. "That smells wonderful you know?"

I swallowed. I had to remind myself that I couldn't be hurt. My hands shook with fear, but my voice responded curtly. "Probably does to you."

He smiled a very devilish grin looking to me under his eyebrows. "Feisty." He pushed away from the trees taking a few steps towards me. "You have a very interesting smell. The blood is intoxicating, but something more. You have almost a canine smell about you." He sniffed the air, "but it's not your clothing. It's deep within your blood." He looked into my eyes, "whatever it is, you still smell positively divine."

I shuddered and he continued. "You never answered my question. Why are you out here?"

"I was looking for someone."

His eyebrow piqued in interest, "oh really? Who?" He stopped and sat against a larger rock.

My mind went blank. What do I tell him? Lie. Anything. "My boyfriend." I finally shouted.

His head tilted to the side, "and why would he be out here?"

"I was camping with him and got lost."

He smiled crookedly, "I smell no other human scents around for miles, but I will be sure to find him after I'm done with you." His eyes shown bright red in the moonlight. "Come to me Beautiful." I shook my head no. His face slowly pulled down in uncertainty. He sounded louder, demanding. "Walk to me now."

I slowly stepped my foot forward and began to walk to him. His face relaxed and a sly smile snaked over him, "there you go. Come to me." I walked slowly, but purposefully. He was trying to use his gift on me. I stopped a few yards away from him. "There that wasn't so hard, was it?" His voice purred.

"_Talk to him, dance, yell or whatever to make sure he is watching you," _Carlisle's words echoed in my memory. "Who are you?" I asked him.

He smirked, "not that it matters to you, but I am Luce."

"What do you want?"

"Right now," he paused, "I want to kill you." He laughed darkly.

I gasped heavily and started walking backwards from him. He stood off the rock and followed me. "Now I never said you could move Beautiful."

"I don't care." I stammered.

"Stop." His voice commanded.

"No." I said in a slight whisper.

His eyes opened in confusion. "Stop!" He said with more force.

"NO!" I screamed and turned to run. My toe hit a rock and I fell to the ground. He towered above me.

"Stand up!" He hollered at me. I slowly climbed to my feet and planted myself in front of him. I was shaking with terror. His voice lowered, "be still."

I was sick of playing his game. I was Sarah. He couldn't touch me! "No." I shook my head and started walking back to the rock he was sitting against.

"Stop." I kept walking. "STOP!" He commanded.

I turned quickly, "No. You can't tell me what to do. I don't have to follow your power."

His voice was quiet as if he was asking himself. "How are you not following me?"

"I just don't have to." I answered his own question.

His voice flooded with power, "You will come to me now."

I stood my ground like I was disobeying a parent, "no."

"You will come NOW!" His voice was clear and strong.

I laughed, "you have no power over me Vampire."

His stance straightened and an eyebrow turned upwards with a mischievous smile. "You know what I am?" He sniffed deeply at the air, "but yet you are human. How do you know about vampires?"

"I have my ways." I sneered like an ornery teenager.

"Walk to me." He tried again with less persuasion.

"No."

"Hmmm…" he purred as he was lost in his thoughts. "Aro will be very pleased with me."

"Who's Aro?"

He smirked, "you know about Vampires, but not the Volturi? You will know soon enough Beautiful."

"What are you talking about?"

He started walking towards me, taking each step purposefully. "I come to bring the Volturi a precog, but I also will bring them a shield."

"I'm not going with you." I spat at him.

"You don't have a choice." _Ssss._ I heard as he was suddenly next to me. His eyes were wide and he looked at a point in front of me. _Ssss. Ssss. _I heard as his hand moved closer to me.

I slid back resting comfortably on my arms. "Are you done yet? You can't touch me."

He disappeared. _Ssss. Ssss. Ssss. _Warmth touched different places around my shield. He came back into view directly in front of me. "You have a most powerful shield. The Volturi will especially like you. Your power will be very great as a vampire."

My eyebrows crooked in boredom, "you can't touch me to bite me you know."

His eyes narrowed to slits and his nostrils flared. "I _will_ have you."

I smiled, "Good luck with that."

His face tightened in rage and he leaned over me. "I will find a wa…..STOP!" He commanded into the air. He straightened his body out tall and turned towards the tree line. "Come out."

Three dark figures started moving through the trees. One by one Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper walked out. Their body movements were stiff like puppets dangling from strings.

Luce smiled, "well hello my Cullen friends. I didn't think we would meet so soon."

Carlisle's mouthed moved but his body remained still, "leave the girl Luce. It's my family you want."

He grinned, "My orders were for you, but I will be praised when I bring her as well."

"She means nothing to you Luce. Let her go."

Luce's eyes narrowed, "why would I do that? She will have a very powerful gift."

"She is a friend and we wish her no harm."

"A friend?" He laughed. "Since when do vampires have human friends?"

"Since now. Let her go."

"Not a chance." Luce replied nonchalantly.

Jasper was the next to speak, boring his gift into Luce. "You should calm down and let us all leave. You know the girl won't go with you willingly."

"I may not, but maybe you can." A sly grin crept across Luce's face. He whispered in a low sinister tone, "make her." His deadly eyes trailed and met mine.

"No!" I cried, but it was too late. Jasper was being moved by invisible strings straight towards me. His chest heaved with breaths he didn't have to take. He inched forward. Each step was taken unwillingly.

I backed off the rock and let it be a barrier between us. "Jasper don't! You can't touch me!"

His eyes looked pained, but no other body part moved under his own control, "I can only slow the movements Sarah. Please run! Save yourself."

"No! I have to help you!"

"Please run!"

I turned and starting fumbling towards the trees, but stopped abruptly as an echo sounded sharply through the valley.

Thunder.

Rain was coming.


	20. The Rains Came Down

I looked up to see the dark rain clouds that had silently blown in. My heart echoed the thunder that now consumed the valley. I had to escape before the rains could start. My feet flew over the ground racing to the invisible finish line through the trees. Luce called the others to stop and was in front of me in a second.

"Not afraid of a little thunder are we? You should stick around." Lightning cracked down brightening the sky followed by low rumbling that shook my body to the core.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I spat and tried to walk out around him but he was in front of me before I even took a step.

"You're not going anywhere." He voiced each word low and angry.

I used his same tone. "You get out of my way or I'll make you!"

He laughed, "you are just a girl! What are you going to do?"

"THIS!" I screamed as I pressed my hands out in front of me to push him away, but before I touched him he flew backwards howling in pain smashing against a large tree.

He delicately touched his chest as he pushed himself from the tree. His face was ferocious and every angle of his body shook with rage. Each word he spoke dripped with fury, "You will regret that."

A flash of lightning started a wet mist around us. My anger slipped into terror. I wasn't going to make it. I tried to run the opposite way before he could move but he was again in front of me.

"You will come with us." I shook my head violently, my voice choosing to stop working. Another crack of lightning brought with it a slight drizzle. I could only hope that Luce would already be afraid of touching me. However wet I needed to be, it wouldn't be long.

"Gentleman, I think our girl here needs a little persuasion. Gather around her."

They all moved slowly and painfully against the invisible force. They stopped, forming a tight circle around me. I darted back and forth trying to find a way to run from them, but they closed in. I looked up to the skies and rain started coming down in heavy waves. I needed to get out now.

I pressed my hands forward against Luce and made contact with his chest. I heard a loud searing sound as he stepped a foot back screaming and I ran between him and Jasper as quickly as I could to the trees. "After her!" Luce cried. The Cullen men ran but slower than human speed.

"I can't slow us down any more!" Jasper's breathing was labored and before he finished he was standing in front of me. "I'm sorry Sarah! I'm sorry!" He yelled over the downpour of rain.

Luce's voice cackled with unbearable pleasure. His voice went menacing as he said his next words. "Grab her." Jasper's eyes went wide as his hands moved to me without his control. I stepped back quickly trying to avoid his grasp, but it was too late.

Jasper's hands made contact with my arm with a painful searing sound. Heat higher than Daven pressed into my muscles. Jasper screeched with a tone no man or animal could make. Tears heated my eyes as he held on. I pulled and pulled but couldn't fall from his grasp.

"Please please stop! I'll go! I'll go!" I cried at the pain of my friends screams.

Luce grinned, "let her go." Jasper fell to the ground writhing in pain. His hands and fingers curled inhumanely out in front of his body. They were covered in a thick layer of black. I pulled my eyes away from the sight and wiped the tears that fell from my already wet face. "Stand," he commanded and Jasper's body obeyed. Jasper's eyes were half closed and he still held his hands curled at his side. "Let's go shall we?" Luce's voice was fluid with joy.

I walked slowly towards Luce, my clothing getting pounded with the now free falling rain. "Stand around her. Let's make sure no more mistakes happen shall we Beautiful? Or your friends will pay the price." He smirked meeting my eyes as the Cullen's tightly formed around me. I made sure to stay enough away from their touch.

"This way," He grinned and we started walking through the valley, running parallel the long river.

Before we got too far Jasper's phone rang. "Answer it," Luce sneered.

Jasper dug in his pocket, "Hello?"

"_Jazz, it's Alice," _her voice was frantic.

Jasper's eyes trailed to Luce who could clearly hear the conversation if I could. "I can't talk right now."

"_Jazz, go now!! Get Sarah out of there! Bella heard the rain! She's in trouble!!"_

"Uh," was all Jasper could finish before the phone was ripped from his hands.

"Hello Alice." Luce smiled. "What happened to your precognition? I'm standing here with your friends surrounding the human. Seems she is already in some trouble."

"_Luce, let her go!"_

"Not a chance." He hummed into the phone happily. "She's coming with us."

"_No! Luce, please let her go! She is a human, she means nothing!" _I scrunched my eyebrows.

Luce turned to face me, grinning wildly. Seduction dripped through his words, "she will mean something to the Volturi."

A loud gasp sounded from the line. _"No, Luce. You can't touch her to change her. She has a shield!"_

He laughed. "Aw yes, and we've found that out, but your mate has already touched her. I don't think he would mind sinking his teeth into her as well."

"_NO!" _She screamed. Loud bursts of breath thundered through the speaker before her voice calmed. _"Leave them alone and I'll go with you."_

He smiled slyly. "I thought you might see it my way."

"_I'll go with you but you have to let everyone else go unharmed."_

"I will let your coven, but the girl stays with us."

She countered, _"that's not the deal Luce! EVERYBODY goes free."_

His eyebrow rose mischievously, "if that's what it takes. Fine, all go free."

Jasper started shaking his head quickly, and he yelled towards the phone, "No Alice! Don't do it! It's a tr…"

"Silence!" Luce stopped Jasper's words completely. "Now, as we were saying my dear. You come to meet us and I let your coven _and_ the child go."

She sighed, _"yes."_

"Well, I'm sure you know where to meet us."

Her voice was slow, _"I'll be there in eight minutes." _

He smiled as he turned the phone off. "Looks like I will be getting Alice easier than I thought." He turned to me, "and don't think you are off the hook, Beautiful. You will be coming with us. I'll make sure Alice helps out with that."

I brushed the water off my face. "No, no. You told Alice you would let us go."

He took a thoughtful step towards me, "do I look like I care to keep my promises?" He smelled the air around me again, "you will not be a human for long so be prepared for her arrival."

For eight minutes my life flashed before my eyes. My childhood. My mother. My father. Daven. I sat down on the soaked ground and let tears flood my eyes. I should have never gotten myself into this. I should have just listened to Daven. Will I ever see him again? Would he want to see me? I gasped. Would he kill me the instant he saw me. No! I can't be a vampire!

My silent tears became heavy sobs that echoed through the valley. "Will you please shut up." Luce wiped the rain from his hair. I couldn't stop. "You," he pointed at Emmett, "shut her up." Emmett pulled his hands back forcefully against the order but he couldn't fight. We braced ourselves for the searing agony and screams but instead two large arms locked around me. One around my stomach pulling me off the ground and another wrapped around my mouth.

_Oh no._ My shield is gone.

Luce watched the events unfold with as wide of eyes as the rest of them. Only I was prepared for the weakness. "You can touch her?" He stepped forward carefully, still fearful of the burn. "Carlisle, touch her."

Carlisle's arm was shaky as he reached for me. His face held tension as he waited for the fire, but it didn't come and he placed his hand against my shoulder.

"Jasper, touch her again." Luce watched intently as Jasper's charred hand came into contact with my arm peacefully. His face pulled into a smirk, "interesting." His hand lifted slowly to me ready to jump back at first sign of my shield, but I knew it wouldn't happen. He grinned as his icy cold fingers caressed against my face. I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Alice." Luce whispered as she came through the tree line in a blur.

"Don't touch her!" Her bell like voice strained, but it was too late. They already knew.

"Stop." Alice's body went rigid. He smiled and started circling around her. "Hello Alice." His voice slurred through her name. "I'm glad you are here. We have made a discovery about the child." He got down in her ear and whispered loud enough for me to hear, "we can touch her now." He gave a throaty laugh.

"You said you would let them go after you got me. Now you've got me. Let her go!"

His mouth made a snapping noise, "I don't think I will. She has a most powerful shield, and she would make a lovely vampire. Aro will be pleased when I bring both of you."

"You can't force her to go!" She yelled.

"No, her shield still works against my gift, but now that we can hold on to her she won't be able to put up much of a fight." His eyebrows pulled down sending dark shadows around his eyes. "She will begin her transformation tonight."

"Emmett hold her down against the ground." I was lifted in a forceful move and placed against the wet grasses.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Emmett looked pleadingly into my eyes. I could only nod. His hand lifted from my mouth and pushed hard against my shoulders digging me into the earth. I struggled but it was no use.

"Carlisle, Jasper, come hold her arms and feet down." Their faces strained in agony, but they did as they were told.

I started screaming at the top of my lugs, rain water diluting my sound, "NO!! NO! NO! AAAHHHH!!"

"Ssshhhh my dear." Luce came and towered over my body. "It will be over soon." He bent his knees to the grass, straddling my hips.

I let out another blood curdling scream. His icy hand slammed against my face shutting my mouth completely.

He leaned down and cooed in my ear, "this will hurt… badly."

I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I could only cry. There was nothing left. I was overcome. I was going to be worse off than dead.

_Goodbye Daven. I love you._ Then, as if he were standing beside me I got to smell his wonderful woodsy basil smell. I breathed it deeply into my lungs. It would be the last thought that would go through my human mind.

Luce's grip around my mouth made it easy for him to maneuver my head to the side allowing complete access to my neck. He reared his head for the strike. I closed my eyes and breathed in the basil smell that seemed to be even stronger now.

My eyes open cautiously, "Daven?" The word vibrated through my throat.


	21. Eternally Grateful

A wolf howl erupted through the air like the sound of a jet engine. All the vampires' hands flew towards their ears. In an instant a blur of black was upon us. It jumped over me taking Luce with him. I sat up at once finally free from the cold grip. The black blur stopped and a russet blur came at him from the woods. A screech so powerful like metal scraping metal sounded as the wolves came into view. They were ripping Luce down the middle. Their movements became a blur again as they danced around their prey.

Metal scratching rang through my ears and I tried to close my eyes but couldn't. I felt compelled to watch. Snarls and growls sounded from the wolves as each took their turn to rip slices through the vampire. Fingers, bones, chunks of muscle flew through the air and littered to the ground like rain. Luce let out one more gurgled cry as my black wolf darted at his throat.

The scratching sounds quieted and everyone stood perfectly still. I could only hear the thumping of the rain as it hit against the earth and the deep heavy pants of the wolves. I stood up slowly and the wolves looked at me. Both wolves heads hung low and bobbed with each breath they took. Russet's eyes rolled back and collapsed to the ground. Black fell down quickly after.

"Daven!" I shouted and ran to his shoulder. I sat down beside him and his chest heaved. His head lifted and his eyes met mine. He let out a small whimper, before letting his head fall back to the ground. "I know Daven. I know. I'm sorry!" I buried my face in the hair at his neck and sobbed.

Carlisle's voice floated through the rain. "Emmett we need to start a fire."

"I don't know if you've looked around, but the ground is soaked."

"We will just have to start it back in the tree line. Start grabbing pieces. We need to set him on fire before he can put himself back together."

Alice's sweet voice was concerned. "What about the wolves? Are they okay?"

"You three start taking trips in the trees. I'll take a look at them." Carlisle came and kneeled down by the russet colored wolf. Daven sprang to his feet growling, and knocked me a few feet away. He immediately turned my way and let out a yelp. I was lying flat on my back the wind knocked out of me. I stared up at him and he moved his nose down to nuzzle against my cheek. His eyes looked full of despair.

"I'm okay." I tried to smile and moved into a seated position. I stroked his ear and looked sadly into his eyes, "are you okay? They are friends. That's not like you." He nodded and then looked at the ground ashamed. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "It's alright. I love you." I kissed him sweetly on his wet nose and then smiled. "You keep rescuing me. Thank you." I moved my hands and hugged him around his neck. A low resonating sound tickled into me.

Carlisle called over to us. "Looks like it's only exhaustion. He should be okay after he rests."

I looked back into Daven's eyes. "Who is that Daven? Who else transformed?"

Alice came up behind me and answered, "It's Jacob."

I gasped, "my dad?" I looked back to Daven and he nodded. I released Daven and ran to the russet wolf. I threw myself against him and cried into his side. "I'm sorry daddy! I'm so so sorry! I love you so much." I pulled at his fur. "Please daddy wake up."

Carlisle walked over to me. "Let him rest. He should be okay in the morning. Jasper, Emmett, help me get him out of the rain."

They came back from taking pieces away and helped carry my Dad. I followed them as they moved him deep into the trees in a very dense dry area. They lowered him to the ground and I sat down to lean against him. He got warmer by the second and I pushed into him sharing in his heat. My clothing started to dry as I sat next to him. "I love you Daddy," I whispered into his fur.

The Cullen's and Daven took a few trips gathering all the pieces and stood over the pile. "Emmett lighter please?" Carlisle asked. He then looked to Daven, "do you think you could do a search of the valley for any parts we missed?" Daven nodded and then took off.

I heard a snap of the lighter and looked up to watch the pile of colorless parts engulf into flames fifteen feet high. Purple smoke filled the air and I choked. It was a horridly sweet smell. It burned at my nostrils and my lungs. I tried to breathe in gently and hold my breath. I sat up off my dad and walked a little ways away. I needed to get away from the smoke.

I turned around when the smells of the forest started to overpower the sweetness. I watched as the Cullen's stood around the fire hugging each other. It was then that I felt like maybe they weren't so bad of people. The Cullen's were vampires but they were trying to do what they could to help. They didn't want to hurt humans. Standing around the fire they looked just like my family having a bonfire night together. I smiled at the tender moment.

A few feet away a sparkle caught my eye. I turned my gaze to it and my nose wrinkled in disgust as I recognized it as a shredded chunk from the vampire. I looked down at it worrying about touching it, but it needed to be put in the fire. I bent down and grabbed it quickly but before I could stand straight the piece burst into flames in my hand. I screamed loudly and let the portion fall from my grasp. I looked at my hand. I saw my hand engulfed in flames, but it was barely warm now and there wasn't any pain or burn marks.

Daven was at my side in a second. The others were at my side the next second. "Are you okay?" Carlisle asked. I looked down and their eyes all followed to my feet. The piece was still burning softly. "How did that piece get clear over here?" Carlisle asked looking at the distance back to the fire.

"I saw it and was going to put it in the fire."

"But it's on fire."

"When I touched it, it burned." I replied.

Carlisle had that look of scientific fascination again, "Let me take a look at your hand."

I held it out to him and he flew back ten feet his face squeezed in pain. "You're hot again! Your shield. It's hot again." He looked at Daven standing protectively beside me, "the wolves? They are the key factor?"

"Not exactly." I quietly replied to the ground. I tried to move on quickly, "my hand doesn't even feel burnt." Everyone watched as I stretched and flexed my fingers easily.

Carlisle paced back to us and tried to take a doctor's look at my hand from a distance. "No. No burn at all." He looked me in the eye, "you are truly one of a kind Sarah. This whole fight wouldn't have worked out without you. You are amazing. Thank you."

I bent my head shyly. "I think the wolves are the ones you should be thanking." I looked up at Daven and smiled widely. "They are who saved us." I cuddled into his fur and he knocked me back a foot playfully with his head.

Carlisle looked appreciatively at Daven. "Yes Daven, you and Jacob have saved our family from the hands of the Volturi. We will be eternally grateful. If you or your families ever need anything feel free to ask."

Daven looked back towards his hind leg and then stretched it out trying to get us to notice. Carlisle laughed, "Yes, yes. Come with us back to our house and we'll see what we can do about getting you some pants."


	22. Protect My Imprint

**Daven POV, Night Before**

"Goodnight Sarah. I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered sweetly.

I turned and ran through her backyard to the trees. When I was out of sight I phased back to wolf form. The pack was to keep watch all night if the leeches stuck around.

_Whooohooo loverboy. _Embry whistled. I was patrolling with him for the first shift of the night.

_Be quiet, _I mumbled. He laughed. _So what's the plan boss?_

_We are going to watch the treaty line. The Cullen's are usually really good about staying on their side, but we aren't taking any chances tonight. _

I growled and ran to meet him. We ran for hours, but never caught any new scents of the bloodsuckers.

Leah phased in. _So boys lots of action tonight?_

_None. _We said in unison.

_Alright Brady should be here in a minute. You two go home and get some rest we need you back at eleven. _

_Yes Ma'am! _

I ran back to the reservation and phased in the woods behind Sarah's house. I crept up to her window and could hear everyone sleeping in the house. She was safe. I gave a good long smell breathing her sweetness into me before heading home.

I crept into the house and to my room. Then I flopped on the bed falling asleep almost immediately.

At ten my alarm rang. _Ugh! _I rolled over and hit the off button. I sat up and my eyes were still drooping. I still wasn't getting used to late night patrols. I picked myself off the bed and shuffled in and out of the shower. I rubbed at my side. It was hurting. I grabbed a pair of shorts and smelled breakfast. _Oh that's it, I'm hungry. _I smiled. _Mom always knows._

I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table that was filled with food. I started chowing down. The twins were keeping mom entertained talking about school while they played video games. I rubbed my side again. The pain was odd. It still hurt but I wasn't hungry anymore. I shrugged it off and walked over to Mom hovering over the stove. I pulled her off her feet. "Thanks mom! You're the best cook ever!"

She smiled. "Thank you Daven. What are your plans today?"

I looked back to the twins engrossed in their game. "I'm headed out with Embry for a while. Then I don't know, probably go to Sarah's and hang out."

"Oh, Dear. I almost forgot. Sarah called this morning says she would be out today."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, really? Where's she going?"

"She didn't say. She just said that Bella was taking her somewhere."

My eyes went wide and I turned and ran out the door. I didn't even say goodbye. _This can't be what I think it is, _I told myself, but I already knew. Sarah was gone. That was the pain. My imprint was gone.

I raced to her house and pounded on the door. "Sarah!" My nostrils flared. Her scent was on the porch and from hours earlier. My heart started beating heavily when I realized she wasn't just hanging out with Bella. Bella kidnapped her. I started walking around frantically on the front lawn. She got in the car! What happened to Leah and Brady! They should have been watching!

The door opened slowly from the house. I sighed in relief. She was home. I was imagining things. I looked up and it was Jacob. He was rubbing his eyes like he just woke up.

He saw me on the lawn, "Come on in Daven. I'll go get her." He turned and walked into the house before I could say anything. I sniffed around again. Maybe everything was okay. I was confused. I inched to their porch and front room and _no, no, no! _Her smell was gone! She wasn't here.

"BEELLLLAAAA!" I heard a deep resonating growl from the other room and Jacob raced out and stopped in front of me in less than a second. He had flames in his eyes and was shimmering out of control. "Where is she Daven!!?"

My eyes went wide with fear. "I, I, I don't know Sir!" I stuttered.

"What is this!?!" He shoved a piece of paper in my hands. I uncrumpled it and read.

**Daven,**

**Sorry, I had to leave.**

**Mom is taking me to the Cullen's.**

**Don't worry; you know I'll be okay.**

**Love you and see you soon,**

**Sarah**

It was my turn to yell, "She did go to the bloodsuckers?!"

"I can't believe Bella would do that! She took our daughter! She took our ba…..by….!" His words turned into a howl with bone crunching ripping sounds. My hands yanked up in front of me protectively. Standing before me was a large russet colored wolf.

Her dad had phased.

He growled and snapped at me. I stepped back against the wall. "Mr. Black. Uh. Be calm." I tried to use the soothing voice Embry used on me. He lunged and I ducked out of the way for a direct hit but his razor teeth still caught down my right arm. "YeeOUCH!" I cried and split out of my pants into my wolf form. My paws hit the ground and I ran from the house to the woods, him following close behind.

_What the H*** is happening Daven?! _Leah shouted in my head.

_I'll kill him! I'll kill him! _Jacob's thoughts flew into mine.

_Leah! Jacob is after me! _

_Jacob? THAT'S Jacob!?_

_Yes! _Jacob jumped on my back and bit down into my shoulder I howled out with pain.

_How can Jacob phase back?!_

_I'll kill him! I'll kill him!_

_I don't know! _He bit down again then pressed his giant paw to my neck. My air supply was shut off completely. _Leah! Get him off of me! _I choked for air.

_Jacob! STOP!! OFF NOW! _

Not a moment later he was off me and laying on his side breathing heavy. His thoughts were all a jumble. _Sarah. Bella. Vampires. Sarah. Baby Girl. Sarah. Vampires. _

I stared down at him. Leah ran up next to us with Brady close behind.

_How did Jacob transform again? _Brady wondered. _Once you stop you can't go back._

Leah snorted. _He's right here before us as a wolf DumbA**._

_But it's not possible._

_What part of he's right here as a wolf don't you understand?_

_Sarah. Safe. Baby Girl. Sarah._

_Okay shut it Jacob. _Leah layed down the law. His mind stopped. She leaned down in his face. _Jacob. Are you okay?_

His eyes moved slowly to meet Leah's. _Sarah and Bella are gone. We need to find them. They went to the Cullen's._

_THEY WHAT!?! _Leah screamed in her head. _We were watching all night! The Cullen's never came near here!_

_Sarah called my mom early this morning and said she was going somewhere with Bella._

_They snuck out!?! _Leah saw red. She let a loud howl out to signal Embry to get here NOW.

_What are we going to do? _Brady asked gently.

_We go find them now! _She yelled.

Embry cut in. _Hey guys I was on my way. You didn't need to order me here. _He scanned everyone's thoughts. _Oh…OH! DUDE! Let's go! What are we waiting around for? Boy, go find your imprint!_

Jacob stood up off the ground. _I'm coming to._

Leah spoke. _Alright Jacob, Daven you take the Cullen house. I'll hit Forks. Brady and Embry follow the highway. See if you can pull their scent through the cars. _

_Will do Boss! _Embry and Brady said and were off.

Jacob came over to me. I gulped suddenly. Sharing a pack mind with your future father in law will not end up good.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. _You keep those thoughts to yourself boy. I don't want to know about any Hanky Panky between you two._

Thoughts of Sarah and I's recent cliff experience flooded to my mind before I could shut them out. _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP…_

Jacob snorted angrily. _Yeah those._

_Sorry Sir. _I cowered.

_We'll talk about that later. Right now my wife and baby girl are in trouble. Let's go._

We raced off to the Cullen's and arrived only a few minutes later. My side hurt and pulled. She couldn't be here.

_You can tell already? _Jacob asked. _The imprint? You feel the pull?_

_Yes. She's not here. _We flew into the meadow the Cullen's house was located at. There were no cars left, no lights on.

_There are fresh car tracks. _He sniffed. _Yes, it was Bella. _

I smelled the air too. _Yes, definitely them. Hours old though._

_Let's follow it. We can probably pick up on them better than those yahoos._

_I heard that! _Embry laughed. We shook our heads and followed.

A few minutes later we ended up in Port Angeles. He looked out of the trees and began to walk though. _Are you coming? _

_Um, Mr. Black Sir, we are wolves, and we don't have any pants._

He looked down and quickly pulled himself back into the trees laughing. _Guess I haven't had to be worried about that for a while. _

Embry's thoughts touched our minds. _Jacob I found your car! It's parked outside a coffee shop, but they aren't inside. They haven't been there for an hour or two. _

_Where did they go?! _

_That's the bad thing. _He let his memories through of smelling vampire. _The smell runs east for a while but then gets lost. I don't know where they went. _

_Bella!! _Jacob screamed.

_Well what are we going to do now!? _Leah yelled in our minds, though she wasn't near.

Brady wimpered. _I don't think there is anything we can do. We may just need to wait it out._

_And leave my baby to die?!! I don't think so! We are doing something!! _

_I agree! I'm not going anywhere without Sarah! I have to know she is safe. _My heart pumped strong.

_Where did you leave Bella and Sarah's scent? Daven and I will track it._

_Up the road a mile and a half. They were headed east. _Embry answered.

_The highway. _Jacob looked at me. _Let's start there._

I nodded and we were off in a flash. Within ten minutes the pain in my side got so bad I had to stop.

_Mr. Black I have to stop. It hurts. _I fell to the ground.

_No! We can't stop. Only a little bit further and we hit Seattle. We can find them. Their trail gets fresher and fresher._

_No, no. _My inner voice was pained. _My side. I can't run. We are going the wrong way. Sarah is getting too far away. _

Jacob's eyes went wide. _The pull! That's it Daven. Gravity! I remember. I was always pulled towards the girl. You feel that?_

_Yes Sir. _I squeaked out.

_Then you run. Run so it doesn't hurt. _

_Yes. Yes! I can follow her. _I stood up. _I know exactly how to get to her! _I turned around in a circle and stopped when I felt her pull. _This way! She's far far away, but I feel it._

We took off as fast as we could go. I smiled a bit when Jacob started to trail behind. He wasn't in as good of shape as he used to be.

He growled. _I'm well enough! _He started running out in front of me.

I laughed. _Care to lead the way?_

He growled again and then slowed to let me run ahead.

_And just where are you two off to?_ Leah asked annoyed.

_We are going to find my Sarah! I can feel her pull through the imprint. _I would have cheered except I knew she was with bloodsuckers.

Brady and Embry spoke then. _Sweet! We want to come!_

_No. You two stay here. We still need to keep watch on the res. Jacob you and Daven go. We will let you know if they show back up._

_Not likely. _Brady mumbled.

We could almost hear Leah's eyes roll. _Yeah, in a bunch for Bella yet again._

Jacob growled.

I looked over at him. _It's okay Sir. I'm sure Bella just wants to help them out. She'll come back._

_I hope so. They've hurt her more than once. _His mind flooded with images of Bella being hurt, both mentally and physically, by the Cullen's.

I cringed. _That's where Sarah is? _

_Bella just doesn't understand what a danger they are! _

My mind wandered to Sarah being held under water at our beach day. Jacob gasped. Both our paws hammered the earth as we sped forward faster. We no longer had conscious thoughts. We clouded ourselves in worry; him about his family, but my concerns were only for my Sarah. She would be okay. I still felt the pull. She would be okay.

We ran for an hour when we came to a large river. We both drank buckets full and sat down to rest for a minute.

_You going to make it Sir? You can go home._

_How far is she? _Jacob panted.

_I have no idea. I'm just running where the pull tells me._

_And if…if they ran to Italy what then? _Visions filled our minds of a last time Bella ran away to confront bloodsuckers. I grimaced.

I stood up and towered over him. _I would figure it out. Nothing means more to me than getting Sarah home safe. I will give my life for hers Sir._

He lifted his head off his paws and nodded. _You're a good boy Daven. Let's get moving._

It was only twenty minutes more that we came to a large clearing with a busy freeway. We listened and watched as cars and trucks flew by with no break in between.

_I'll take North. You take South. There has got to be a better place to cross than this. _Jacob sighed.

_Yes Sir._ I started to run off.

We separated ourselves by miles but still found no place around the busy road.

_I think we are just going to have to run for it. _Jacob sounded worried.

_But people will see us. It's daylight! _

His throat rumbled. _I know, but we are going to have to chance it. We can't wait until nightfall._

We ran back and met at a point he found that trees were close to the road on either side. We peered out. We could make it quickly. Human eyes wouldn't be able to make out our shape if we ran at full speed.

_Ready? 1…2…3…GO! _We raced out of the trees and jumped the three rows of cars on one side easily, hopped in the center median and jumped over the cars headed the other direction and back into the woods. We turned around at the sound of a large truck horn, after a smaller car had swerved.

_Uh, not too much damage done anyway. _I glanced back.

Jacob laughed. _No one ran off the road for it at least. _

Leah interrupted. _You know I'm going to have to kick you two's A**'s for that when you get back right? _

_We'll be waiting for it too all mighty Alpha. _Jacob laughed.

_You want me to hand you back the title Jacob? I dare you to step up._

_Not a chance, Leah. You are stuck. I am getting Bella and Sarah back and going back to my old life._

Leah laughed. _HA! _Multiple images of Jacob losing himself to his wolf after not phasing for days or weeks flew into our minds; him losing pants after pants, phasing just a bit too close to Bella, him breaking out the interior of a clients car when it wouldn't start, image after image. _Good luck with that._

He growled and starting running at full speed into the woods. I took off after him. His thoughts were filled with hurt for getting sucked into this life again when he was so happy without it. He didn't want to be a wolf anymore, but he knew why he was now. His 'offspring' was in danger. The wolf in him cried out for his 'cub.' It was a strong protective feeling, maybe more so than that of the imprint I felt. I couldn't be sure though, and he didn't have the gravitational force pulling him, like she called to me.

We ran for two more hours and my side started feeling minutely better.

_Are we getting close? _Jacob asked when he heard my thoughts.

_I'm not sure. It still hurts, but it's like a tug lower in my side. Feels almost closer to the ground if that makes sense?_

He shook his head. _No that definitely doesn't make sense. _He laughed. _But, as long as you say we are going the right way I'll follow you._

Another hour passed and he breathed in deep, smelling the air. _Why don't we stop for a meal? I forgot how hungry these body's get._

_Let's be quick though. _We found the herd of elk he had smelled in less than a minute at the speed we were going. We both took one down and tore at the meat, barely tasting any flavor. We were not here to savor; we were only here to gain nourishment. We found another close stream and stopped to drink again. _We should be going now._

We were off again and traveled many long hours. We started heading against the setting sun. I could see the exhaustion starting to form in Jacob's head. _Do you want me to go on ahead?_

_No. _He chanted. _I'm good. My family._

At this point we began to get out of the woods and it was long clear valley after valley. We stared down into the flat space. _How should we proceed? There isn't any woodland cover. _I asked unsure.

_Let's keep low to the ground. It's starting to get dark. When we get to that freeway you know the drill. _I nodded. We had jumped more than our fair share of roads in the long distance we had run.

We raced through the valley and were ready to jump the road. I took a leap and bounded over the traffic. Jacob took his turn. He leaped but with his exhaustion setting in he didn't jump high enough to clear the traffic. His back foot clipped into the bed of a truck and pulled it off course. A car swerved out around the truck and landed on the side of the road. My eyes went wide as horns started sounding from cars and trucks swerving out of the way before continuing down the road. The damage to the truck was not bad and the car just pulled off the side of the road. All the vehicles were fine, but Jacob was laying in the center median panting. It was dark, but not completely. Even human eyes would be able to make him out.

_Jacob get out of there! Jump the rest now! Someone will see you!_

_I don't think I can. My back foot. It's hurt.._

_No it's not! You have to jump! _

He stood up and placed weight on his foot and yelped in pain. _It's broken. I can't jump. Get Sarah. I'll figure this out._

_No! You have to get out of there! _The car and truck that had swerved began to have their doors open with their drivers coming out. _Jacob now! People!_

He leaned back and yelped in pain again. _I can't. _I growled loudly and jumped clear over a semi truck next to Jacob. I slid under his body and lifted him off the ground. _What are you doing kid!?_

_I'm getting you out of here before someone sees you. Now hold on._

I bent down to brace myself for a jump and felt his elbows and knees come into me holding on as well as he could. "Mommy what's that?" I twinkling little voice laughed. "Doggies!" I inhaled a deep breath and jumped the opposite road carrying him to shelter behind a group of bushes two miles away. I let him down off my back and he thudded to the ground.

_Thanks kid. _

I looked down at his back foot and it was already starting to heal. _I think if we wait for a while you'll be okay. Looks like maybe a sprain rather than a break._

He lifted his head off the ground and moved his foot. He grimaced. _Yeah, it's healing. Can we spare fifteen minutes? _

I looked up to the skies. It was getting dark now. It made me nervous. We would have to find Sarah soon. _Yes, but once you're able we need to get moving. I don't know when they wanted Sarah. She could be going out soon._

His teeth clenched. _I know. Just give me a few minutes._ I sat down and laid my head on my paws and took a break. I didn't realize how tired I was from running all day. No wonder Jacob was exhausted. We sat there and let our breath return to normal.

After the fifteen minutes was up, Jacob stood and stretched. _I'm good let's go._

We ran for two more hours and I started to panic. Something was going on with Sarah, I could tell. I was sensing her fear. _Something is happening._

_What?_

_Sarah. She is scared._ _I can feel her panic. She must be in danger. I can feel it! _

_What are we doing then! Let's RUN!!_

We ran for all our might and within minutes we came into a heavy rain storm.

_RAIN!! _We yelled together. She would be getting wet. We both didn't want to acknowledge what that would mean. We pushed ourselves to a speed I've never ran before. The imprint connection started feeling better and better. _We are getting closer! _I yelled as my paws pushed through the wet mud and my eyes were blinded with rain water.

Just then an overwhelming feeling of despair smashed into me; pain, agony, terror, fear. The imprint connection burned with my feeling of having to get there for her now. It was louder than any Alpha command. I HAD to protect my imprint.

Her agonizing scream echoed in my ears, louder than anything I've ever heard. _**"SARAH!!!" **_I shouted like her life depended on it. I heard her clearly in my head _Goodbye Daven. I love you._

That undid me.

Every logical human thought was thrown from me. I was now the wolf protecting my mate. I was only the wolf. The ground under me became a blur and I was running beyond the strength of any werewolf. I WOULD PROTECT HER!! SHE WOULD BE SAFE!!

I flew from the trees and took in the site before me. My mate was pinned to the ground and an icy white figure was hovering over her. A gruesome howl sounded behind me as my pack brother saw the image. His feet became the blur that mine were. In an instant I jumped at my enemy and ripped him away from my mate.

He would not survive.

Speed and strength of the great wolf spread through my loins as my pack brother arrived. Together we tore our enemy down the center of its body. We flung the pieces back and forth. Snarls hissed as we tasted the overly sweet meat in our mouths. The taste only brought the wolf centered more clearly to my mind.

My teeth sunk into his torso and I clamped against its coldness. I yanked my head back tearing the flesh from his bones. The enemy dodged my pack brother's lunge but that only brought its hand closer to me. In one fierce bite I snapped off the offending limb and ground my teeth against it before spitting it to the ground.

My pack brother was at its legs ripping and twisting with snarls and growls low in his throat. We shredded the enemy's body to pieces but it was still alive. My wolf would let it live no longer. It had hurt my mate. I met the enemy's gaze and his face twisted in horror.

It was my prey.

I knew its fear.

It would die.

My wolf cried out and I lunged toward its neck ripping the part from its half attached body. I spat the piece away and my pack brother shredded the enemy's face into strands of yarn.

My enemy was dead. My mate was safe.

The valley quieted and my head started to bob with each deep breath I took. I looked towards my mate and listened to her heart beat. It sounded strong in my ears and pulsed at our connection. She was alive.

My pack brother's breathing slowed and unconscious thought took over. He fell to the ground in exhaustion. I fell quickly after.

"Daven!" The voice of my life's breath sang. I felt warm as my mate's presence was made close to mine. We were one again. I lifted my head and met her eyes. _You are now safe _I whimpered then let my head fall back to the ground. "I know Daven. I know. I'm sorry!" Her sweet face buried into my fur and sobbed. The pain in my side was lost as she was near, but I began to feel strangely warmer. Emotions difficult for my wolf to understand started to flutter to the surface and I started to regain my human consciousness.

"I'll take a look at them."

I then smelt the sickingly sweet smell of Vampire. I sprang to my feet as it crouched near my pack brother. It would not touch him! I heard a loud thump and whoosh of air as my mate and I's connecting burned. I turned to her and she was flat on her back breath knocked out of her. _Oh no! I did that! I pushed her! _I yelped. The wolf was wholly overcome when sorrow and sympathy and love flooded through me. Sarah. _My Sarah! _I looked deeply into her eyes. _I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you._ I nuzzled against her cheek.

"I'm okay." She tried to smile and moved into a seated position. She stroked my ear and looked sadly into my eyes, "are you okay? They are friends. That's not like you." She noticed something was different. At least she knew I didn't do it on purpose. I nodded and then looked at the ground ashamed. I had hurt her. I let her grab my face moving me to look at her. "It's alright. I love you." She then surprised me by kissing my nose. If I was human I would have blushed. She smiled her adorable Sarah smile. "You keep rescuing me. Thank you." She then moved her arms around me and hugged into my neck. I sighed and then let the words resonate through my chest, _I'll rescue you forever._


	23. Daddy

As my mind slowly began to wake, an amazing woody basil smell filled my lungs. I breathed in deep. My face and body felt warm and cozy. I felt a soft pushing at the top of my head and began to hear the rhythmic sounds of a soft drum beat at my ear.

I opened my eyes and noticed barely a sheet covering me. But I was so warm? Where is my wool blanket? I then noticed my pillow was an overly large dark skinned boy's chest. Daven?

I lifted my head and looked towards Daven's smiling face. I smiled back.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," I replied placing my head back down in the crook of his neck.

He rubbed my back and I could feel his warmth through my shirt. "I would wake up to my nose burning everyday if I could wake up next to you." Then he kissed into my hair.

I smiled against his neck. "It's pretty nice."

He gave a half laugh and pulled his other arm out around me, hugging me tight into him. I let out a content sigh. "So what happened last night?"

He laughed again. "Only you could fall asleep riding the back of a werewolf."

"Oh, be quiet." I snorted and playfully slapped his chest.

"I'm just saying." He rubbed his fingers through my hair. "We got back here, told your Mom what happened, I got some clothes, and carried you up to sleep."

I pulled my head off his chest and looked at his deep dark eyes. "My Mom let us stay in the same bed?"

He shrugged. "That Alice girl was saying something about how she used to have boyfriends at night. I didn't want to hear anymore after that and just took you up." He grinned crookedly, "besides they weren't going to try to tear me apart from you. It may have gotten ugly."

I laughed and leaned up to kiss him. It was chaste, simple and sweet. I pulled away and laid back on his chest. After a few seconds he rolled me off of him and then sat up against one arm on his side.

My smile left, "where are you going?"

He pulled an eyebrow up, "I didn't say I was going anywhere." He leaned in close almost over me and stopped when our noses were touching. "I saved your life again. The least you could do is offer some kind of reward." He smirked, and at that he leaned down to kiss me. It was much more intense than the kiss I gave him. It was warm and heated. A new kind of warmth flooded through my limbs as he licked against my lips. I made a soft moan into his mouth and pushed my hands up against his chest. He let me force him down to the pillow.

Once he was down I curled my leg around his side and pulled myself on top of him. I left his mouth and started kissing down his neck. His heartbeat quickened under my chest and I smiled into the kisses. I placed my hands delicately on his chest and kissed my way up to his ear. I let my tongue travel around the edge and then blew out over it. His body rumbled underneath mine. I whispered, "thank you for always being there for me." I nibbled down on his lobe and then kissed it gently. "I love you." I kissed my way back to his lips and let my tongue slip into his mouth. It was his turn to moan. I smiled into the kiss and let it slow to an end. I gradually pulled away. I then placed one more innocent kiss on his lips and rolled over to my back. He was grinning wildly and staring at the ceiling.

"Wow," he said breathless. I smiled and laid back on his chest. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around me.

After a few minutes I was about back to sleep but he spoke. "Your dad is awake. You probably should go talk to him before he freaks too much at your mom."

"Okay." I nodded and sat up.

I looked around the room. All of the other furniture was pushed to the far wall. I shrugged. _Must be a vampire thing._ I stood and walked to the door, Daven following behind me. I opened the door and could hear loud but muffled voices downstairs. Daven visibly flinched. "We need to go." He grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me toward and down the stairs. I paused at the bottom at my parents continued shouting.

"How could you bring her here?!" Dad thundered.

"The Cullen's needed our help! We couldn't just leave them to die!"

"Yes! We could! They left our lives. You keep going back to them! Is eighteen years of marriage even worth it to you!?! You snuck out! You snuck her out! How could you just leave like that? You gave me no warning! No call! Nothing! Did you just expect to come here and let her die!?!"

"She wouldn't have! She has the gift! Then we found out her gift could stop powers as well. I'm sorry Jacob! I didn't think anything could happen to her!"

"Did you think about the rain?! Did you think about the river?! A mile from where she was, was a river! What if they pushed her down there! Bella! You didn't even care!"

"I do care! I trusted that the Cullen's would watch out for her!"

"Yeah! They did!!" He yelled sarcastically. "They watched as she was going to be turned into a vampire!! I wouldn't have made it Bella! Do you understand that! We could have been too late! She could have DIED!!"

"I know that!" Mom's tone lowered, "but she didn't."

"Bella! You don't understand!!" He took a forceful step right into her face. "You hold the Cullen's higher than your own family. Higher than your husband and daughter."

She reached up to touch his face and he pushed her arm away. "Jacob. I am so sorry. I just wanted to help the Cullen's out for all that they have done for me. They've saved my life. I just wanted to help. I do love them, but I love you and Sarah more."

Dad exhaled and spoke in a softer voice, "I wish I could know that." He looked back to her face devoid of emotion. He turned to me on the stairs. "I know what you two mean to me."

I whispered, "Daddy." I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Baby." He murmured as he hugged me back. "I was so worried." I felt hot tears fall into my hair.

"I know Daddy. I'm so sorry." I felt tears pool in my own eyes.

"I didn't know how to find you. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I had lost all hope when I saw the vampires touching you."

I pulled back to look in his eyes, tears streaming both our faces. "But you got there in time. Daddy, you rescued me."

He pushed me back against him holding tight. "I thought I lost you. It was the worst possible feeling. I felt helpless Baby."

"I'm so sorry Daddy."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I know Baby. It's not your fault."

He pulled away and looked at mom, a hard mask now upon his face. "I'm not going home with you. I think you need some time to figure things out." He turned and kissed my forehead once more and started walking towards the door.

Mom's face pulled into a panic. "Jacob! Wait! Where are you going? How will you get home?"

He opened the door looking out towards the woods. "I'm going to run. It'll take me a few days though." He paused with a deep breath. He looked back to me. "When you get back to the res, stay at Daven's or Grandpa Black's."

I nodded softly, a tear falling from my eye. "Okay Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too Baby." He looked to Daven. "Keep her safe. Don't let her out of your sight."

"I won't Sir." He grabbed my hand.

Dad gave a single nod and then left. When the door shut mom ran after him. She opened it and raced outside scanning the area. "Jacob! Wait! NO! I love you! I do love you!!" She fell to the ground on her knees and started crying. "Please!!! Please don't leave me."

He was already gone.


	24. Back Home

**Mach sounds like Match, just so you know ;)**

* * *

The flight home was miserable. Mom was curled into a ball and tears rolled down her pale face. She made no noise or movement. She just cried. I could only imagine what was going through her head.

Daven, on the other hand, had taken my father's plea to not let me out of his sight to heart. I don't blame him though. I ran off to fight a vampire without him. He of course, forgave me right away, but I couldn't help but think I lost some of his trust. Worst of all I hurt my dad. He didn't want to ride home with us. I don't even know when he will come home. This whole situation was a mess.

We came out of airport and hailed for a taxi to drive us to Port Angeles where Mom's car was still parked. Mom sat up front still in a daze, looking out the window at nothing at all. Daven came and sat in the back and slid me to the middle against his side. I smiled up at him. It really did feel good to be so close to him. I happily laid my head on his shoulder and rested my eyes.

When we got into Port Angeles Daven kissed my forehead, "time to go Sarah." I opened my eyes and stretched. Daven handed the driver some money the Cullen's gave us and we walked over to my mom's car. She just stared at it and started crying again.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Her face was turned down and hung low. She shook her head back and forth. "Why don't you give me the keys and I'll drive." She absent mindedly put her hand in her purse and handed them to me.

We drove the rest of the way home and I parked in front of my house, but I wasn't sure what to do next. Dad told me to stay at the Uleys or Grandpa's but mom needed me. I had never seen her so miserable.

Daven opened the door for me. "Come on, let's get you a bag packed and you can stay at my house." We walked half way to the porch when we noticed mom still in the car. Daven sighed and left my side. He opened the door for her and pulled her out. He held her side but she walked on her own.

"Mom are you going to be okay?" I bit my lip.

She could only whisper. "Jacob has never been this mad at me."

I walked on her other side. "He's coming back."

She nodded. We walked her to the couch and sat her down. She just stared off into the distance.

"Sarah go get a bag ready. I'll get your mom some water."

I smiled up at him. Such a sweetheart, always trying to take care of everyone. I walked to my room and started packing a bag with clothing, toiletries and school books. Daven met me at my door. I looked up and asked, "are you sure your parents will be okay with me there? I can stay here."

He shook his head. "You aren't staying here. Your dad would hurt me if I let you. Plus I know my mom would love another woman in the house." He zipped up my bag and flung it over his shoulder.

I bit my lip. "What about your Dad?"

He laughed, "Sarah, he's not as bad as you think. He just puts on the tough guy show. At home he is really okay."

I still wasn't convinced, but I reluctantly agreed. Daven grabbed my hand and started walking me out. I passed mom still on the couch. "Mom. I'm going to Daven's," I said hesitantly.

She finally had some life brought back into her. She looked up quickly. "No. No. Sweetie, please don't! You can stay here. Please stay with me!"

I looked up to Daven pleading. He grabbed my shoulder and answered for me. "Sorry, she has to leave. Jacob said you should think things over. We'll be back tomorrow after school."

She stood off the couch and grabbed me. "Please don't go! I love you!"

I couldn't stand to see mom like this. Yes, she needed some time alone, but I didn't like to see her begging me. "Mom. We should do what Dad asked, and, I won't be far."

Mom stepped away sadly. "You're right. I'm sorry." She bit her lip and looked gloomily up at Daven. "You'll watch out for her right?"

He nodded and then looked back to me. "Sarah." He pulled on my shoulder. Tears started streaming down mine and my mom's faces. I nodded and followed him. I made one quick glance behind me and waved my hand softly.

"Love you," she squeaked as we closed the door. I tried to wipe the tears away from my cheeks and calm down before we made it to Daven's house.

I walked with him and the sun was beginning to set in the sky. It shone a lovely pink orange color over the village. I bit my lip as we stepped into his house. I still wasn't sure how they would feel about having me drop in unannounced like this.

The twins were playing video games in the front room and jumped up when they saw their big brother. "Daven! We missed you!" They came and surrounded him in a hug.

"Daven's home?" Emily's voice fluttered in from the kitchen. She walked out and exhaled visibly. "I'm so glad your home son." She walked up to him and hugged him dearly. She let go and looked at me. "Everything went alright then?" I blushed and looked to the floor. "Leah told us what was going on." She looked back to Daven. "My son, the hero." She smiled from ear to ear.

"Mom," Daven whined.

"Can I fix you two some dinner? We already ate, but I don't mind cooking something."

"Sure Mom. I'm starved." He answered quickly. I giggled.

She grabbed her purse on top of the TV stand and dug around in it. She brought out a twenty dollar bill. She looked over to the twins. "Mach, Patwin. Boys, here is some money. Why don't you go buy yourselves an ice cream down at the market."

"SWEET!" They yelled in unison and grabbed the money and tore out the door. "Thanks Mom!" They yelled from outside.

"Okay, now you two!" She said joyfully. "Come in the kitchen and tell me all about it!"

She fixed us dinner and we told her the story. She was so worried when I went through my tale and so relieved when I told her that Daven made it just in time.

"Wow. I can't believe you have such a gift! That is amazing!" She said in wonder. She winked at Daven, "you chose a good one! You two are so good together." We both looked down quickly.

"Mom? One other thing." He looked up hesitantly.

"Yes dear?"

"Jacob doesn't want Sarah staying at home. Can she stay here?"

Her face turned sad, "Oh, of course she can, but why can't she stay with Bella?"

We looked at each other cautiously. "When Bella ran off it really hurt Jacob. He didn't come home with us. He asked me to bring Sarah here to let Bella have some time to think things over."

"Oh no. That poor dear. She's probably heart broken right now."

I spoke up. "She didn't look too good, but I didn't want to make Dad angry by staying either."

She touched my hand tenderly. "You don't need to worry yourself over this dear. You are more than welcome here. I'll send Leah over to watch over your mom tonight. Does that sound okay?" I nodded and smiled, feeling a little better about leaving her.

Emily gave me a hug and then went to call Leah. Daven helped me up and then walked me to the guest room. It was on the second floor across the hall from Daven's. It was painted a light cream yellow, and it had a large bed with a striped comforter that took up most of the room. There was a covered chair to the side and a long mirror over a skinny oak dresser. It was small but cozy. "Thanks," I whispered.

Daven walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my front. He breathed into my hair and I pressed back against him sighing. "You don't need to worry about your mom. She'll be good tonight. Leah doesn't take crap from anyone. She'll knock your mom back into place."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I twisted around in his arms. He knew how to break the tension. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

He crooked an eyebrow. "Oh, that is my pleasure." He hugged around my back and playfully lifted me off the ground. "Your dad should be glad he wasn't in my head when he said that."

"Ugh, Daven!" I teasingly pushed on his chest. He laughed and walked us across the hall. He opened the door to his room and walked us in. I had never been in his room before it was kind of interesting. He let me down and I looked around.

His walls were painted a light grey except for the far one with the window, it was dark blue. His window had a night shade on it, pulled up half way. He had a small desk with a computer over-run with papers and art supplies, and a dresser that was covered in sciencey type gadgets. His bed was a plaid blue and covered in dirty clothes. His room was a mess.

I looked around and examined all the pictures and science posters hanging on the walls. He threw all the clothes off his bed and pulled up the comforter so it almost looked nice. "Sorry, I kind of raced out of the house yesterday. I didn't clean up."

I taunted, "yeah, and you really would have cleaned up if you didn't."

He sat on the bed and pouted up at me. I came and sat straddled across his legs and looked up at his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just teasing. It's a wonderful room."

He smiled, "I know." He fell back quickly on his bed taking me with him. He had a vice grip around me as I laid on top of him. "I just wanted to get you close to me."

"Daven!" I laughed. "You're a sneak!" I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he wasn't having it. He started tickling me. I was trying to scold him through laughing, "Daven! Don't! Stop!"

"Don't stop? Okay you got it!" He rolled over on top of me and startled tickling worse. I flailed my arms around trying to get him off of me, but he just grabbed them and held them over my head. He smiled as he stretched out over me. "Give up yet?"

I tried to breath, "yes! Yes! I give."

He smiled crookedly and leaned down at my neck. My chest was still heaving air and I tried to move my arms when his nose rubbed up my neck. He felt my tugging, "nope, these are mine for a bit." He smiled against me and then kissed under my chin. Goosebumps rose on my arms. He kissed down my neck gently. Oh, it felt so good. He met my lips and released my arms. My hands slowly made way to his shoulder blades and I felt them flex under my grasp. He licked my lips and deepened the kiss as his hands snuck underneath my back.

"Attack!!" cried indian war calls from the hall.

We broke the kiss and his brothers started throwing marshmallows at us. "Mach! Win! MOM!!" Daven stood and yelled. "The twins are bothering us!"

I sat up laughing and started throwing the marshmallows back at them. They laughed, "RETREAT!!" Mach and Patwin ran out of the room and slammed the door to theirs.

"Sorry about that." He sat down beside me.

"It's okay. They were just having fun. I'm going to have to get used to them right?" I grabbed a marshmallow from off the bed and held it to his lips. He rolled his eyes and then nibbled it from my fingers.

"They don't have to interrupt us kissing though." He grabbed another and fed it to me. "I was just getting started."

I threw a marshmallow at him. "You're such a dog." He laughed and caught it mid air then flicked it up and caught it in his mouth. "Show off." I mumbled. He laughed again.

"You want to get in pajamas then watch a movie? We can watch it in here if you want."

"Sure that would be fun." I gave him a kiss and went back to my room. I put on some yoga pants and a comfy t-shirt and then went and knocked on his door. He opened it in his cut off sweatpants. He let me in and his room was a bit more tidy. He must have spent some time making the bed and cleaning up some of the dirty clothes.

He held up three movies. "Which one do you want to watch?"

I pointed to the first and slid onto to his bed. It was a shoot-um-up boy movie, but I didn't mind. I was just happy to be with Daven. He stuck the movie in his computer and came and sat against the headboard.

He spread his legs and motioned for his chest. "You can sit with me if you want," he asked shyly. I smiled and crawled up to him and turned laying my back against him. He wrapped his arms around my front and tucked his chin onto my shoulder. His warm breath on my neck made me shiver. "You can grab that blanket if you want." He pointed to a blanket by his feet. I knew I wasn't going to be cold, but it seemed fun to be curled up in a blanket with him, so I grabbed it and threw it over us anyway.

I snuggled back into his chest and he kissed my neck sweetly. "Love you Sarah."

"Love you too." I whispered and caught his gaze from the corner of my eyes.

We watched the movie without any more interruptions. When the credits started rolling neither of us wanted to get up so we stayed still and pretended to be interested. After a few minutes a loud knock came from the open door.

We both turned and Sam was filling the doorway. "Okay you two, the movie is over, and it's a school night. Daven will you escort Sarah to the guest room please."

I blushed and started moving off Daven. He stretched, "yeah Dad."

"Goodnight." Sam said simply and then walked away.

Daven walked me to the guest room and pulled back the comforter for me. "Hop in," he smiled.

"Thanks." I slid down in and he pulled the blanket over me. He leaned down and gave me a slow gentle kiss. He pulled away and turned to leave. "Daven?"

"Yeah?" He turned back.

"Do you think my mom is okay?"

He walked back and sat on the bed next to me. He grabbed one of my hands in his. "Leah will take care of her. She'll be fine."

I sighed sadly. "I know. I'm just worried."

"You don't need to worry. We'll go over and check on her after school. Now get some sleep." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Daven. Goodnight."

He smiled and stood off the bed. "Goodnight." Then he turned out the light and closed the door.

I snuggled down in the blankets and relaxed. I sure hope mom will be okay. I've never seen her so tore up about something. I guess I'll be able to see her tomorrow. I can help her then. I sighed and let myself drift to sleep.


	25. Don't Worry

**BELLA'S POV, ****NIGHT BEFORE**

He left me.

_They_ left me.

My own husband asked my daughter to stay away from me. I slunk down on the couch and let tears fall soundlessly from my eyes. I was numb. Why couldn't Sarah stay with me? I need her. I need Jacob.

Is it happening all over again? Am I getting left in the woods? A familiar ache tore at my side. I clutched around myself. I've been left.

I knew Jacob would be upset with Sarah being there, that's why I snuck her out, but he was worse than angry. He ran away. He didn't have to be that angry. The Cullen's knew for sure that everything would work out. Nobody bets against Alice.

I just wanted to help. I wanted to be the one that helped and not be the one being helped. Couldn't Jacob see that? Sarah has the gift. I knew she would be fine. I trust the Cullen's with my life, so why shouldn't I trust Sarah's with them as well?

Everything turned out fine. Why did Jacob have to be so angry? Why did he have to lea….leave me? The ache became steady. I placed my head on the arm rest and stared out into space.

_Please come back._

***

I didn't know how much time passed as I stared when I jumped from a loud knock. "Bella! Open up!"

"Leah?" I whispered.

"Yeah it's me," came a growl from behind the door. "I'm coming in." At that the door opened wide and Leah stood there scowling. "Get up."

I lifted myself into a seated position. I knew Leah's moods and this was one of them you don't mess with.

"Why the h*** are you here moping around?"

I looked at the ground under her feet. "Jacob left me."

"He didn't leave you. He's taking the long way home to give you some time to think. Now…what are you going to do about it?"

I shook my head, "nothing."

"LIKE H*** YOU'RE NOT!" She slammed the door behind her then came and stood over me. "You are the one in the wrong here. Jacob feels like second best to you, do you get that?!" I looked up at her confused and hurt. "The moment those bloodsuckers come back, you drop your family like a bag of trash. You delivered your daughter straight into the hands of the bloodsuckers after he said no! You didn't talk to him about it, you didn't let him even have a say." She started hollering loud enough for the neighbors to hear, "You turned him back into a freaking werewolf after fifteen years!!! I don't even know how angry he had to be to have that be possible!"

"I, I didn't mean for that to happen." I stuttered.

"He was scared! D*** scared that you two were lost to him. I saw through his eyes. He couldn't even get out a straight thought. He was terrified." I cowered down ashamed. "And now here you are clutching at your side playing the one who was hurt. YOU hurt HIM! Bella, everything does not revolve around you! I've been your friend for too dang long now. You always play like everything is based on how you think it should go. You have a family. You have a husband. You have a daughter. Now start acting like it!" She bent down to my face. "Think of someone else for a change." I dared look at her and her face was as furious as the first day I met her. She was someone else entirely. She was not the friend I had for sixteen years, she was the Alpha. She was protecting her pack, and that now included Jacob.

_Oh God, what have I done!?_

My eyes went wide and I stood up in front of her. "Leah? What do I do? I messed up bad! I need Jacob! What if I lost him? Oh God! No! I need him!"

She stepped away from me. "First off, you go take a shower. You smell like a freaking leech. You then figure out what Jacob means to you and how to show him."

I nodded and breathed deeply. "You're right Leah." I pulled my hands up and buried my face into them. "I thought I was helping. I didn't think about how angry Jacob would be."

She snorted. "That's exactly why you are in this mess. Now start figuring out how to fix it."

I walked away and grabbed some clothes before finding my way to the bathroom. I undressed and stepped into the hot shower spray. I let my thoughts wander about how exactly to make this up to Jacob. What can I do that will show him that I love him more dearly now than the day of our wedding?

That's when I knew. I knew exactly what I could do, but could I do it in only a few days? I breathed in the hot steam. Yes, yes I could.

For the first time today I smiled.

* * *

SARAH'S POV

I woke up to the steady tone of the alarm clock and what I thought was Mach and Patwin fighting downstairs. I hit on the off switch and sat up in bed stretching. I grabbed my toiletry bag and opened my door and peeked out. Daven's door was left a crack open so I walked over and peered in. He was still sleeping. He was laying on his stomach diagonal across his bed, one arm falling off. His plaid sheets had fallen down to his waist exposing the ridges of his back. I smiled at his sweet sleeping frame then I headed to the bathroom and locked it behind me. I wasn't chancing Daven, or any others in his family to stumble in.

I stayed in the shower for as long as I dared with five other people in the house and then dried myself off. I got dressed and wrapped a towel around my hair. I walked back to my room and Daven still wasn't up yet. I closed the door behind me and started blotting my wet hair with the towel. I walked over to the mirror and picked up my brush combing through the damp tangles.

I put down my brush and looked at the time. I wonder when Daven usually wakes up? Well now is as good of time as any I thought then I snuck over to Daven's room. I looked in and grinned when I saw him still flung across his bed. I gently pushed his door open and tip toed around to the opposite side of him. I sat down careful not to jostle the bed and just stared at him.

He really was quite handsome. I looked at the muscles in his arms and how they carried over to his shoulders. The muscles in his back were clearly defined. I placed my finger at the top of his spine and followed the bumps downward. I held back a giggle as he mumbled something. I let my finger move around tracing the outline of each muscle. I then laid my hand flat and started rubbing circles along his back and shoulder blades. He let out a content moan. I smiled and pulled my hand back.

"Don't stop now Honey, I was just getting to enjoy it." I sighed and shook my head smiling. I scooted in next to his side and rolled the blanket down over his shorts. I placed my hands on his back and he shivered. "Sarah, your hands are like ice!"

"Not everyone can be as hot as you Daven." I saw his lips turn up to a smirk, but he didn't say anything. I started rubbing over his back and massaging against his muscles. He moaned contentedly. I smiled and continued working knots out of his shoulders and neck. I continued for a few minutes before I leaned down and kissed him right under his ear then pulled away.

He turned over to his back with the biggest smile plastered to his face. "You are just making my mornings better each day." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Come on now. Get up. We'll be late for school."

"Ugh!" He rolled back over and pulled the pillow over his head. "Five more minutes Mommy!" He mumbled.

"Oh get up!" I laughed and tried to pry the pillow away from his deadlock of a grip. That was going nowhere. I had to think of something I could do without werewolf strength. I grinned mischievously to myself. _Oh man, that's cruel._ I leaned down to him and let my cold wet hair trail across his back.

"HOLY COW!!!" He jumped off the bed into a defensive standing position almost immediately. He stared wide eyed at me.

"Oh good you're up." I smirked and stood off the bed. I went and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged into his chest.

He groaned, "That was mean Sarah. Very mean."

I pouted up at him, giving him puppy eyes. "Would breakfast make you feel better?"

He tried to hide a smile and looked to the wall. "Maybe."

I pulled away and grabbed his hand, "come on then."

Emily had breakfast waiting; waffles with strawberries and whip cream. Mach and Patwin were fighting over the whip cream making piles and piles on their waffles. Emily swiped at them with the back of a spoon. "Leave some of that for Daven and Sarah." They turned around to us and a chorus of "woooo's" started.

"Mom!" Daven grumped.

"Alright that's enough you two." She scolded. "Sarah your mother called while you were in the shower."

I pulled my eyebrows together. "Oh? Was she okay? Is everything okay?!" I asked starting to get upset that I had left her when she was so broken like that.

"Yes, yes, she was fine."

I was confused. "Why did she want to talk to me?"

"She didn't want you to worry about her. She was heading out today for a while. Why don't you call her back and I'll get your waffle ready."

"Okay." I said as she handed me the phone. I called our home number and Leah picked up. "Leah? Is my mom okay? What happened?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it there princess. Your mom is fine. She is making us some food right now for our trip."

"Trip? What trip?! Where are you guys going?" _Oh no!_ I should have never left her with Leah!

"Dang, hold your horses." You could almost hear her eyes roll. "We are just going to Port Angeles."

"Oh, okay? What are you guys doing?" I asked confused. Why are they so excited for Port Angeles?

"Sorry Princess. That's for us to know and you to find out."

"Do I even get to talk to my mom?"

She laughed, "let me get her."

There was a moment's pause before my mom picked up. "Hello."

"Mom what's going on?"

She laughed. "Nothing bad dear. Leah and I are going to go into Port Angeles today. I didn't want you to worry if you got out of school and I wasn't here."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sweetie. I'm just going to try to make things up to your father. Listen I've got to go but I would like you and Daven to come to dinner with me. Six O'clock good?"

I turned to Daven and he nodded. _Of course he heard the whole conversation. _"Yeah. We'll be there."

"Love you Sarah. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

I turned around and sat at the table next to Daven who was already down to his last bites. His mouth was full of food so he could hardly speak, "so they are going on a road trip huh?"

"I guess so."

He swallowed and stabbed another piece. "What do you think Leah said to her?" Emily then sat a delicious looking waffle in front of me.

"I don't know."

We finished our breakfast and went back upstairs. I finished drying my hair while Daven was in the shower. I was putting some make up on and caught a glance of him walking past in the mirror. He was dripping wet in only a towel. My eyes went wide, "WOW!" I shouted involuntarily. I immediately blushed and stared straight forward into the mirror.

"I heard that Sarah." He laughed from the hall.

I blushed worse. "You could have taken clothes with you," I murmured under my breath.

"Yeah, but this was way more fun!"

I finished up my get ready routine and started gathering my books when Daven came to the door.

"Ready?"

"Yep." I grabbed my bag and walked over next to him.

He put his arms around my back and pulled me in face to face. "It's going to be hard not to have you around all the time. I'm beginning to really like it."

I rose up on my tip toes and gave him a sweet quick kiss. "Come on it's time to go."


	26. Dinner

Daven and I walked hand in hand to the corner and yelled down to Sydney who was waiting by her house. She turned back and jumped when she saw me this way. She walked towards us and eyed us carefully. "You went to Daven's this morning?"

"Um…" I looked at Daven and smiled, "actually I'm spending a few days there while my Dad is out of town."

She looked between us. "You know what, I don't want to know."

I whipped my hand against her arm. "It's the truth!"

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

We got to school and Tannie and Georgia came up to us and asked us about our weekend. Daven and I looked at each other and laughed. They in turn said they didn't want to know either. The first bell rang and Daven bent and gave me a kiss before seeing me off to class.

I spent most of that day wondering what my mom was doing at that moment. She said she wanted to go to Port Angeles to make things up to dad, but what was there that was so important?

Classes and lunch came and went, with loads of homework to cram in my backpack tonight. I sure hope I can get through it all with having Daven as a distraction. I'm pretty sure I'll manage. That is, unless he decides to walk around in a towel again.

We walked out of class together and passed by that same group of girls that always talks about Daven. I smiled and waited for them to go quiet, which they did. Daven grabbed some books from his locker and then bent down and kissed my cheek. I laughed internally when I heard them gasp. Daven didn't seem to notice.

We waited for Sydney and walked back together. We parted at Daven's street and I still wasn't so sure that she believed I was staying there under my parent's direction. When we got back to Daven's house Emily was just bouncing with excitement.

"Oh Dears! You are home! Sarah I'm so glad you are staying with us!" She came and squeezed me into a tight hug.

I shyly wrapped my arms around her, "yeah, me too. Thanks for letting me stay here."

She stood back and smiled at me. "You're welcome. Your mother called earlier and asked if you could extend your stay."

"What do you mean 'extend my stay'," I worried.

"Oh, she just asked if you could stay here for another week. Of course I said yes."

"Emily why does my mom want me to stay here?" My posture changed. "Not that I'm saying I don't want to or anything."

"I know what you meant Dear, but I can't tell you. Your mother wanted to do that at dinner tonight."

I furrowed my brow in annoyance. I wish somebody would let me in on this! Daven curled his arm around my back. "It's alright Mom. Bella will tell us." I looked up at him crossly and he just laughed and pulled me towards the kitchen table. "We've got some homework to do."

We ended up doing homework for two hours with Emily busily working around the house. Daven had eaten a whole batch of jello salad. I looked at him like he was crazy. That was sure to make him sick, but he just smiled and stuck another spoonful in his mouth.

Mach and Patwin came in then and started the raucous that only ten year old twins could. Sam followed by and went to Emily's side and did an overly anxious open mouth kiss. I turned away quickly. I actually stared at this last week? _Eeeww._ Daven must have caught the face I was making because he laughed.

"Daven. Sarah." Sam acknowledged.

"Hi," we both said. I was afraid he would come say something more but he went back to the front room and started watching the twins play their Nintendo games.

At about 5:30 I guess Daven was finished or bored because he inched his chair very close to mine and stared at my papers.

"Daven?"

"Yes Honey?" He looked at me like nothing should be wrong.

"I'm not done."

He smiled. "I know." He wrapped his arm around my back and rested his head on my shoulder.

I shook my head and kept working. After another minute of sitting there he leaned his face up a bit and started taking deep breaths at my hair and ear. He was seriously invading my bubble with his mother standing only four feet away. He whispered into my ear, "are you done yet?" I shook my head no. He let his lips trail around my lobe. "What about now?" I rolled my eyes when I realized what he was doing. I closed my textbook and looked up at him.

"Happy?" I whispered with feigned annoyance.

"Very." He smiled largely and picked me up from my chair and walked towards the stairs.

"Daven! We have to be at my mom's in twenty minutes."

"Then we've got lots of time," he laughed.

"Do I get any say in this?" I asked as he reached his room.

"None whatsoever." He said as he tossed me onto his bed. I bounced once before he was laying down snuggled up to my side with an arm tossed over me.

"So we are just going to lay here for twenty minutes?"

His eyes were closed and he buried his face into my shoulder. "Maybe. I missed doing this last night."

I sighed in agreement. I missed it too. I rolled over to my side and let him squeeze against my back. I could have fallen asleep as a sweet content feeling filled me, but of course six o'clock came and much too soon at that.

***

We walked to my house silently. Whether we were silent because we didn't want to mess with the peaceful mood of before or acknowledge the anxious mood of walking into the unknown I wasn't sure.

We got to my house and could hear mom inside banging about in the kitchen. We walked in and smelled the most heavenly aromas. We followed the smells to the kitchen and stood wide eyed at the food piled everywhere. I'm not sure even Daven could eat that amount. "Mom?"

She turned around with a very nervous energy flittering off of her. "Sarah!" She raced at me and pulled me into a hug. "Sarah Baby! I'm so glad you came!"

"Mom are you okay? That's an awful lot of food."

She sighed and pulled me tighter. "I cook when I get anxious. There is something I've been wanting to tell you."

"What is it Mom."

She pulled back but held onto my shoulders. "I am so sorry for what I have done to you these past few days. I have been so selfish and I am really very sorry." I started to shake my head, but she stopped me and continued. "When the Cullen's asked for help all I could think about was helping them like they helped me. I didn't think of the pain it would bring to you or Daven or to Jacob. I'm so sorry."

"Mom. I wanted to help too remember? Yes, there were a few times when I was wondering if you were being too trusting, but I wanted to help. I knew it meant a lot to you." I bent my head to the floor ashamed. "I just wish we didn't have to sneak off to do it." Daven stepped close and wrapped his arm around my back. Mom stepped away. "I'm sorry too." I glanced up at Daven.

"I know," he whispered and bent down to kiss my cheek. "Just ask me to go with next time. I would have helped too and things could have turned out a lot differently." I nodded and turned to him and hugged into his chest.

He let me hug him for a minute before he interrupted. "You know there is a lot of good looking food staring a werewolf in the face right?"

Mom and I both laughed. "Let's get you a plate then."

Mom handed us each a plate and let us serve ourselves. When we all had sat down mom just fidgeted with her fork for a minute. "I'm planning a vow renewal," she blurted out. Daven and I both looked up from our plates. "That's why we were gone today. I was going to get a dress and a suit for your dad. I also got us tickets for a Hawaiian cruise afterwards."

I wasn't sure what to say. "Wow, Mom."

She put her fork down and bit her lip. She looked at Daven. "I would like you to phase, so I can give my apologies to Jacob and ask him to come back."

He sat up straight and swallowed. "Uh, I don't know Mrs. B., why don't you ask Leah?"

"Because I want him to come because he wants to and not because the alpha commanded him to. Plus, Sarah can be there to help me to read your body language since we won't be able to hear you." His face was filled with concern. Mom reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "Please Daven. I've talked to the council and a bunch of people on the rez to coming_ tomorrow_. I need to make sure that Jacob will come." She gave a nervous laugh. "I don't want to be left at the altar."

He exhaled loudly and nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll do it. We can as soon as dinner is done if you'd like."

She smiled. "That would be great. Thank you Daven."


	27. Telephone Wire

We finished dinner and cleaned up. We were all nervous. We hoped that Dad would take this well. Mom and I grabbed coats and then walked to the porch. She locked the door and we followed Daven into the woods.

When we got to a secluded enough area Daven told us to stay put and went and phased. He came back as a wolf and walked up and nuzzled my face. I smiled gently and hugged into his neck.

I pulled away, "can Daddy hear us then?" He sat back on his haunches and bobbed his head up and down. "Daddy, I want you to know I love you and miss you so much." He nodded again.

"May I have a turn?" Mom asked cautiously. She looked seriously into Daven's eyes and I felt uncomfortable for him. He was only the telephone wire of this conversation but he had to watch the passion and relay the message from both parties as well as he could.

"Jacob." She exhaled and already had a tear fall from her eyes. "I need to apologize. I am so very sorry for what I have put you through. I have been so selfish only thinking about my feelings. I didn't think of the pain I would cause you. I thought for once I should be the one who helped instead of being the one in need of help. I let that thought carry me away. I started focusing on them, I did. I wasn't thinking what was best for you or for Sarah and I am so deeply sorry about that. Please understand that I want to make this up to you. They can never get in the way of us again. I promise. I want this marriage to be a partnership, a family." She wiped the tears from her face.

"Jacob please, I know that you can't turn your thoughts on your feelings right now and I understand that. But I want to make it up to you. I want you to know that I want this to be a fresh start. I want this to be a turning point where we can love each other more fully then the day before. I want us to be us again."

She looked intently into Daven's eyes as if she was seeing clear through to Dad. "I have spent the day planning a vow renewal ceremony for us. We can get married on first beach just like last time. All our friends are planning on attending. Would you come? Will you…" She looked down quickly. "That is if you will still take me." She chanced a peek at Daven looking for confirmation. He nodded slowly as if he was still hesitant. "I'll take that as a maybe?" She sighed. "I know this hurt you Jacob, and I can't say it enough I'm sorry. I love you with everything that is in me. You mean everything to me. I don't want to lose you."

Her voice slowed. "I'll be at home if you want to come by. The ceremony is planned for six tomorrow evening." She moved her head slightly to the side. "I'll understand if you aren't home by then. But know I love you Jacob, and if you'll let me make this up to you, I will. Any way possible I will. …I love you." She turned around and started walking slowly back. She paused for a minute a slightly turned her head back to us, "thank you Daven. Sarah please stay out of trouble at Daven's. Love you." At that she walked off into the distance.

Daven let out a heavy wolfie sigh and rested down on his front paws. I walked over to him and leaned across him. "Daddy please don't be too hard on mom." I whispered, "I love you and want you two to be happy again. I just want my Daddy home. Please come back. Let mom do this for you. She needs you just like I need you. Please come home. I love you." Daven turned his head back to me and nodded. I exhaled and kissed his nose. "That's for you Daddy. Come back."

Just then Daven's posture changed and he leaned his neck up high in the sky. I got terribly nervous. Did he smell a vampire? Is something going to happen? He looked back to me with eyes narrowed slightly and shook his head 'no'. He must have sensed my panic. "No what Daven?" He snorted and licked up the side of my face. I made a face and wiped the slobber from my cheek. He coughed a bit and it made me smile. "Okay you! Go phase so I can know what's going on."

He ran off behind the trees and came back a few moments later. "So what's happening? What made you so jumpy earlier?"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight. "Okay first, that was awkward as heck. I never want to be looked at by your mom again." I could only laugh. "It's not funny! I thought she was going to kiss me or something." I laughed harder. He pulled away and made a slightly angry face.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. No looks by my mom, got it." He smiled and shook his head. I reached up and smoothed his eyebrows and cupped his cheeks. "I'm sorry I laughed. That was a really sweet thing you did for my mom and I love you for it." I rolled up on my feet and pulled his face to meet me. I kissed him softly at first, but it didn't take too long for us to kiss hard. His lips were smooth and warm against mine. I parted my lips and let our kiss deepen. I moved my hands down to his chest and back up to his shoulders. He let his arms curl around my upper and lower back pulling me hard against his chest. I hit into him and grunted. We both smiled into our kiss.

He pulled back, "are you okay?"

I grinned up at him, "I'm good. I just got punched into a wall."

He took a breath in, "oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize…"

I cut him off, "no it's fine. I was joking too." I leaned in close and whispered in my sexy type tone, "I was having fun." He let his own super sexy growl rumble in my chest. _Whoa, clean thoughts! Change subject. _"So…are you going to tell me what had you jumpy? I think you got a little distracted."

He snorted a laugh and kissed my forehead. "I don't mind getting distracted any time you choose to do the distracting." I gave him the hurry up and spill it look. He laughed, "Okay okay!" He put his hands up defensively. "Your dad is coming home tonight. He's on his way now. He thinks he can be here in two hours or so."

I threw my arms up over his shoulders. "Seriously?!" I pulled onto him and he grabbed against my back and lifted me off the ground. "Oh I'm so happy." He set me down and I tilted back just enough to look into his eyes. "So is he okay? Will he forgive us?"

"Yeah, his thoughts were pretty jumbled together, but I think he was mostly just happy that Bella came to her senses. He's not completely over it, but I think it won't be hard for his mind to be changed." He smirked, "I think you may have him wrapped around your finger worse than me."

I laughed. "And I know how to use it." He rolled his eyes almost like an agreement.

He grabbed my hand and started leading me away. "Let's go get your things."

"Why? What's going on now?"

"If Jacob is going to be home tonight he wants you there. Even when he saw we didn't do anything. Dad fears I guess."

I smiled, "I could play the Daddy card."

He laughed and helped me under some branches. "I'd say go for it, but you get to be at my house all the rest of the week. Plus, I have patrol so I won't be there anyway."

I frowned. "You have patrol tonight?"

"Yeah. Your mom conned Embry into taking all of Jacob's work shifts for the rest of the week so I got conned into helping take the load off his night shifts."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into his side, "You're so sweet."

"Yeah well, I may need a bit more help with homework this week though."

"I can do that." I smiled then looked teasingly up at him, "that is, unless you try to distract us again."

"I'm sure there will be a little bit of that too." He winked and squeezed me tight. "Now let's get you back before Embry comes out looking for me."


	28. Dad's Back

Daven waited while I packed up my things and then helped me carry them back to my house. I climbed up onto the porch and looked at him straight in the eyes. I liked being his height. I moistened my lips and said, "be safe tonight."

He nodded. "I will."

"Are you going to come to school tomorrow?"

He made a face. "Yeah. Leah would hurt me if I didn't. Still have to keep up appearances and all that."

I leaned over the railing and kissed him. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you Sarah."

"Love you too." He kissed me once more and then turned and ran off into the trees.

I walked into the house and surprised my mom who was in the kitchen cooking again. "Sarah, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Daven's tonight."

I wondered if I was supposed to tell her or if was supposed to be a secret. Daven didn't tell me that part. "Um, Daven has patrol tonight, so he wanted me to stay here for …a while."

"Oh. Well I guess you can help me with this food then. The pack is going to be at the celebration tomorrow so I've got loads to cook tonight."

I threw an apron on and dug in. We made ten of the largest apple pies I had ever seen. By the lattice work of the last one we both were covered in flour and had sticky apple filling up and down our arms. The first two pies had just come out of the oven and I was placing two more in while mom started to take the others to the window to cool.

"Jacob." She spoke under her breath. I turned in time to see the first pie we had just made splat to the floor. I grimaced. _All that work! _Dad stood there covered in dirt holding a blanket around his waist. They both just stared at each other. Dad's face looked hurt and hard. Mom's was in awe.

"Bells."

They stood staring for a few minutes more before mom spoke up. "Oh, Jacob." She stepped over the pie and hugged into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back and leaned his head against hers. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head.

They stood unspeaking in their embrace and I started to feel uncomfortable. I sneaked around the table and towards the hall to my room. "Baby?"

I stopped and turned around slowly. "Yeah Daddy?"

"I love you."

I softened. "I love you too Daddy." I walked over and hugged his side. "I'm sorry for everything Daddy. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

He kissed my forehead. "I know Baby. I forgive you."

"Thanks Daddy."

Mom pulled away from him. "Well, I'll get this mess cleaned up. Why don't you go take a shower and we can talk afterwards."

He smirked. "That bad huh?"

She smiled back. It was nice to see them smile. "You could help clean up instead."

He looked around. "Yeah, did a bomb go off in here? You two made a mess." He looked back to her and picked some dough out of her hair. He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should join me?"

That was my breaking point. "Okay guys I'm outta here." I ran to my room as I heard them laugh and sigh.

"_I missed you_."

"_I missed you too Babe_."

***

The next day Daven and I walked home together from school. He looked like he would pass out at any moment. "Should you go home and take a nap?"

He squeezed my hand but yawned. "Naw, I'll be fine."

"Daven." I chided. "You need your rest. You are going home." I pulled out in front and started tugging on him. He locked his feet and pulled me back against his chest.

"Now why would I sleep when I can have the whole afternoon with you?"

I looked up into his eyes, "because then you can have the whole evening with me."

He swallowed. I giggled. He tilted his head. "Okay so you are a good convincer."

I twisted back around and started pulling him behind me, or that he let me pull him behind me. "I won't forget you said I have you wrapped around my finger!" I looked back teasingly at him. He had a giant silly smile on his face.

Back at his house I had him lay on the bed then I rubbed his back for a while. It didn't take him any time at all to fall asleep. He was so exhausted. I wondered if I would be able to wake him in time for the ceremony tonight. I kissed his head and then leaned off the bed and walked downstairs.

Emily was in the middle of frosting a four tier wedding cake. It looked beautiful; bright white with dark red piped roses outlining the edges. "Emily this is beautiful!"

She carefully placed another rose on smiling. "Thank you Dear. I love doing this kind of thing. I haven't had to make a cake like this in quite a while."

"You're really good at it!" I walked closer and looked around. "Is there anything I can help you do to get ready?"

She looked up and shook her head. "No, but why don't you go give your mother some help. I'll make sure Daven gets up."

"Okay thanks Emily. I'll talk to you later."

I walked home and mom was very anxiously running around in the kitchen. Food Dishes and containers were piled everywhere. I didn't even know we had that many dishes in the house. "Sarah!" She yelled as she saw me. "Where have you been!?"

I took a step back. "I was at Daven's."

She grabbed my hand and led me back to her bedroom. "Can you do my hair? I want it to look nice."

"Mom. Um, yeah sure." She thrust a brush in one hand and hairspray in the other.

I laughed. "Mom you need to calm down. It's just a vow renewal."

"Just?! We are declaring our love again! It's like our second wedding! I have the right to be nervous." I just sighed and went ahead and pulled her hair into a lovely French twist. She looked at it in the mirror. "It's beautiful Sweety. Thank you!"

"You're welcome mom."

I heard the front door swing open. "Bells?"

She yelled, "in the bedroom Jake!"

He came in and she jumped up and kissed him. He dipped her and I averted my eyes. "Dad?"

He laughed and set mom on her feet. "Just practicing for the big night."

"Ugh Dad."

He laughed and turned back to mom. "Okay so I finished up all the work I needed to do and Embry can handle the rest of the week."

"Sarah why don't you go start packing the food into the car and your father and I will get dressed."

"Sure mom." I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I packed our van full of dinner and dessert dishes. It was a good thing I grew up playing Tetris all those years. I sat in the only available back seat and pulled some homework reading out of my bag. They still hadn't finished changing yet. I had read twelve pages by the time I came to the next break. I looked at the time. They still weren't out yet. _Does it really take that long to chan……oh. OH!! They can't be! Can they?? GROSS!!!!!!!!!" _

I hopped out of the van and started running to Daven's. I was hitting my head along the way. _Please don't think about your parents doing anything!! Please don't think about your parents doing anything!! _I stopped a house away. I needed to change into my dress.I looked over my shoulder to the direction of our house. _Later. LOTS later._

I walked in their door carefully knocking as I did. "Emily?"

"In the kitchen," she hollered. "Daven's not up yet."

_Oh good a reason to be here. _I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen. "Do you mind if I wake him up?"

"Go on ahead."

I crept upstairs and pushed his door open. He wasn't on his bed. I started looking around but he wasn't there. Maybe he went…_OH! _I screeched as I was lifted high into the air by warm hands. "Daven!" He held on tight and carried me into his room. He flopped me onto his bed.

He came and laid down beside me and propped up on his elbow. "I was very disappointed to wake up without you here."

I sat up. "You were asleep. You didn't miss me."

He shrugged. "I always miss you." I smiled and leaned over to him. I pushed on his shoulder and he fell onto the pillow. I laid my head on his chest and snuggled into his side. He sighed. "Now this is what I want to wake up like."

We laid there happily for a few minutes. Daven then spoke up. "Your mom is here."

"MMmmm…good for her," I said as I pulled closer and didn't want to let go.

"Alright missy." He said as he grabbed my arms off him easily. "You better go get ready."

I pouted. "I don't want to leave."

He laughed. "I thought you didn't like to see me just in a towel."

I was about to say a sarcastic comment but got caught off when Emily yelled from downstairs. "Kids! Daven you better get ready and Sarah your mom is here."

"Okay mom!" He yelled.

I stood off the bed and winked at him. "You need to wear shoes." He threw a pillow at me. I laughed. "See you later."

I closed his door and found my way downstairs. Mom's hair had been undone and I frowned. She noticed and blushed furiously. "Here. I'm on my way over to the beach but thought you'd need it." She handed me a dress and pair of shoes. "Em will help me do my hair back up." I didn't say anything I just grabbed the clothing and headed upstairs to the guest room.

I put on the flowery yellow sundress and crochet shawl and sat on the bed to put on the shoes when a knock came from the door. "Sarah? You ready yet?" It was Daven.

"Yeah, just a sec," I called. I slipped the shoes on and then walked over and opened the door. We both stared at each other. He was in a dark grey suit pants and a long sleeve white shirt with a matching tie. His hair was combed neatly in place. He looked really good. I smiled and he smiled back widely.

"You look really nice Sarah." His eyes trailed down my body.

I looked towards his feet and blushed. "Thanks. You do too." We were suddenly thrust back a week when both of us were shy.

He held his hand out. "Do you want to walk down with me?" I looked up from under my eyebrows and nodded. I put my hand in his.


	29. Fresh Start

Daven and I walked hand in hand down to the beach. It seemed like any other bonfire night. All our family and friends were there helping. There were a bunch of chairs set around the fire and tables and tables of food. One thing did stand out; Emily's beautiful cake sat centered on one table.

I heard Grandpa Black yelling, "Sarah!" I turned to see him stationed by the dessert table.

I pulled Daven along with me when I walked over. "Hi Grandpa." I bent and hugged him. "They have you guarding the pies?"

He nodded. "That they do. Seems like everyone is itchin' to sample the pies you made." He eyed Daven carefully. "Don't even think about it Son."

Daven looked back to Grandpa. "I wasn't going to do anything Sir. Honest!"

Grandpa laughed and hit him on the arm. "I know. I was just kiddin' around with you." He looked back to me and smiled. "So this is a nice time for your parents. Sudden, but surely needed." I nodded.

Mom's voice strained over the crowd. "Welcome everyone!" She was dressed in a lovely white dress adorned with large burgundy ribbons. She stood beside Dad wearing a handsome black suit with matching burgundy tie. People started to quiet down. "I'm so glad you all could make it. As most of you know, it's me and Jacob's seventeenth year." She grabbed Dad's hands and looked into his eyes, "and I want to make up to Jacob all my short comings. I want him to know that he is my one and only and will always be." She looked back to the crowd. "So I asked all of you here to celebrate as we renew our vows.

"But first I would like to thank all of you who helped with food today. As everyone can see we have quite a selection for dinner." She pointed to the food tables. "And I want to thank Emily for making an amazing cake." Emily smiled and nodded from standing a few people over from us. Mom then looked to me, "and thanks to my daughter who has always been so patient with me." She sighed happily. "Well now everyone. I know there are a few of you who want to get dinner over with so why don't you all dig in and we'll start the vows after the meal."

The crowd scattered and people started lining up for food. We all sat around the fire and ate from plates on our lap or some people stood. It was a happy friendly atmosphere. Everyone was laughing and talking peacefully. I thought it was nice that so many people showed up on such short notice; everyone really cares about each other here. I smiled at the thought. Daven glanced at me and let a large smile snake across his face then went back to chatting with Embry.

After most people were done with dinner Sam stood and spoke. "Well everyone I think that it is time for Jacob and Bella to begin their vows. I will oversee." He motioned to them. "Jacob. Bella. Please come forward." They smiled deeply at each other and walked over in front of Sam holding hands together in front of them. "Bella, please begin."

She let out a long exhale. "Jacob. I know that we've had smooth times and rough times. Some heavier rough times just shortly ago, but our love has always prevailed. I renew my pledge of seventeen years to have to hold, to take you as my everything, my all. I love you so much more dearly now and will continue to love you more every day. I pledge to make today a fresh start. I reaffirm my love and commitment to you. I love you with my entire being. You make my life whole. I pledge my love to you now and for the rest of our life to come. I love you Jacob." A single tear streaked down her face and Dad pulled a hand away and rubbed his hand across it.

"Thank you Bella. Jacob, please go ahead."

"Bella, my Bells. Over the years you have taught me to be a better person. A better friend. A better husband. A better father. Each day brings me one step closer to that person who deserves you. I pledge to continue on the path to make me that wonderful person that deserves you. We've both had our mistakes and we have both grown as people from them. Let us take this day, in front of all our friends and family, to learn from those mistakes and start on the steps to become better together. I love you with my all and I don't want to miss one more step of the journey together. I love you Isabella Black."

"I love you Jacob Black." She said full of awed joy. Dad then grabbed her waist tightly and crashed his lips against hers. She happily kissed back bringing her arms up to his shoulders and a hand to his neck. Mom pulled back after a minute and looked into his eyes. Both of their eyes were glistening from tears. They mouthed "I love you" to each other and then pulled into a tight embrace.

I found myself wiping a tear off my own face. Their vows were so heartfelt. I was lucky to have parents that loved each other so much. Daven had his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me tight when he saw my hand move. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I stepped in front of him and hugged into his chest. "I love you Daven."

His arms came tightly around my back as he squeezed me closer. "I love you too Sarah."

I looked away from Daven's chest and noticed Mom and Dad had moved over to the cake. They were picking up the knife together. They cut a piece and let it fall onto a close plate. They cut it in two and fed each other. Emily then came up and started cutting slices and plating them for guests. We all were handed a plate and began to eat.

After the cake was done someone turned on a radio and people began to dance around the fire. I just hugged onto Daven and slow danced. A magical feeling had filled me during the night. It was like all the things I could look forward to down the road with Daven. Yes, there would be up's and down's but we'll know that we can always start over. We will always love each other and be able to forgive the other for trials that might show up along the way.

He seemed to be as happy as me because he kept stroking my hair, or kissing my forehead throughout the night. It sent joyful flutters through me. I was happy. Right here in this moment was all that I ever needed. I felt wonderful. I was so deeply in love and surrounded by the shared happiness and love of all my friends and relatives, and especially Daven. It was blissful. That's all that needed to be said.

Mom turned the music down and waited for the attention to be on her. "I want to thank you all for coming today. I know it has been a wonderful time for me and I hope it was as wonderful for you. Thank you, thank you for coming and sharing in this time with us, but now if you'll excuse Jacob and I." She smirked over at Dad. "We have a cruise to get to."

"Whooohooo's" and cheers erupted and everyone clapped as Dad lifted her into his arms bridal style and walked back to the car. We watched as they drove off. A new day. A new beginning and everyone here was overjoyed for them.

Daven looked down to me and smiled. He gripped my waist tight against him. "I can't wait for that to be us some day."

I looked up at him and grinned. "Me too. Me too."

**THE END**

…**or is it??**


	30. Epliogue

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"Mom! Seriously. Stop Hovering. Daven and I can take care of ourselves."

"I know Sweetie. I just love taking care of you two."

"Listen you sit." I stood from the couch and pointed to the recliner chair. "I'll get you a glass of water and your prenatal vitamins."

She huffed but sat down anyway and I pulled the recliners foot rest up. "I'll be right back." I went into the kitchen and grabbed her vitamins and a glass of water. I walked back out and handed them to her and then sat down next to Daven. He smiled and reached his arm around me. I cuddled in happily.

He left my grip for a moment to reach for the TV remote when the show he was watching ended. He started flipping through the channels and landed on History. "Alright! Monster Quest!" He shouted. The show was about these scientists that go around interviewing people who see strange stuff like Bigfoot or Lochness. Mom and I rolled our eyes, but watched anyway.

_Next on Monster Quest, Giant Wolves that were sighted all over North America! "Yeah, I saw them! They were the size of horses, one black and one brownish red. They hit into my truck! Damaged up the bed real good."_

We all stared wide eyed at the screen. I let my eyes travel to Daven for only a second. I swallowed, "Daven? Um, is that?" He only nodded.

We all jumped when a thunderous knock came from the door.

"Sarah, can you get that?" Mom asked.

I pinched my lips together nervously and walked towards the door. I opened it to a very furious looking Leah.

She spat, "Is Daven here? I need to have a word with him and Jacob."

"Yeah," I gulped. No point to lie when she could smell him from outside. "Come on in."

Daven stood from the couch terrified when she walked in the front room. The fire in her eyes faded as her head turned slowly to my mom. She rolled her head and yelled, "AWH S***!" She flipped back and looked at Daven. "Don't think you are getting off easy because of this!" She pointed at mom's stomach.

"What's the matter Leah?" Mom asked with brows furrowed.

"You're pregnant."

Mom looked even more confused. "Yes, and you already knew that."

Leah took a step towards her. "If you think I'm looking that kid in the eye, then you are gravely mistaken!"

"What are you talking about Leah?"

"Congratulations," she scowled. "It's a boy."

* * *

**just think of it as Leah feels a certain gravitational force coming from Bella. [wink]**


End file.
